Tracks in the Sand
by Swordwriter
Summary: An AU retelling of Deadly Game. Beckett's treatment of Castle goes too far. He leaves the precinct for good. No pathetic need of Gina or tail between his legs return in the fall. It will be a major shock to Beckett and her crew when she finds out who Richard Rodgers really is. Caskett is not a foregone conclusion in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Tracks in the Sand**

 _ **Author's Note: I know that some people are going to be upset with me for starting another story with so many of mine unfinished but as I've said before I'm not a professional writer and have to write as the inspiration strikes me. This idea has been sitting in my head for several weeks now and I can't ignore it anymore. It's another AU, my take on the season finale of season two and the season three opener. I have always thought that it was pathetic on Castle's part to turn to Gina and then come back to Beckett like a whipped puppy. The show's Castle was mostly pussy-whipped. My version of Castle is a much stronger man. Both he and Roy Montgomery have quite a different background than canon. This story is not a true crossover but will have characters from both Bluebloods and Forever. I am usually a Caskett shipper but I am not sure that this one will end up Caskett. Reader's opinion's will have an influence on that.**_

 _ **My special thanks to Pen to Paper Writer for encouragement and input on this story. Of course, if I get too many rocks thrown at me, I'll deflect a few his way.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from any TV series are the intellectual property of their writers, producers and networks.**_

 **Prologue**

Richard Castle had a decision to make. Or rather Richard Rodgers did. It was not an easy one to make as it would have a profound effect on his life. At least he had a little time to reflect on it. It was late May and he wouldn't have to be in position until July fifteenth. He was still thinking about it as he entered the 12th Precinct with two coffees and a bag containing a cherry-iced bear claw. Stepping off the elevator he entered the bull pen and stopped dead in his tracks.

Detective Tom Demming was sitting in Castle's chair next to Detective Kate Beckett's desk. Beckett was laughing and flirting with Demming in a way she never had with Castle. Giving the lie to what she'd told Castle about romantic relationships with colleagues. They were both sipping coffee and munching on doughnuts in between flirting. Nobody had noticed Castle walk in so he turned around and left. He took the elevator down and reentered the lobby. Detective Rosalind Karpowski was just entering from the street.

"Hey Castle, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, for a little while I have an errand to run. Oh, would you like a bear claw and a latte? It seems that detective Beckett has already been taken care of and I'd hate to see these go to waste."

Karpowski frowned. She knew that the daily treats were a ritual with Castle. If Beckett suddenly decided to ignore them, she was a fool. The frown disappeared, replaced by a dazzling smile.

"I'd sure hate to see them go to waste also, Castle. I'll be glad to take them off your hands. If you'd like to switch the object of your generosity, I'd be happy to volunteer for the position. There's room for a chair beside my desk." The tone of her voice had become sultry by the last statement. _Why not? Maybe it will jar Beckett enough to get her head out of her ass._

"Well, I've got this errand to run, I should be gone about an hour. But if you can procure a chair by the time you get back, we'll try it out. By the way, how do you really like your coffee?"

Beckett and Demming were still sitting at her desk, although now they seemed to be concentrating on the case. Castle looked over to Karpowski's desk and sure enough, a chair was placed right by it. A nicer chair than his old one. Castle walked over and placed a large coffee on the desk.

"Here you go, detective one large coffee, cream, two sugars and a touch of cinnamon."

Karpowski's smile beat anything Kate had ever given him.

"Thank you, Castle and won't you please call me Roz?"

Rick sat down with Roz and her partner and went over the murder case they were working on. For once, no one called Castle's stupid. In fact, they made more progress in three hours than Karpowski and Evans had in three days.

"Would you ladies care to break for a late lunch, my treat?" Castle said.

"Sure, I would" Karpowski said. "Me too. "Evans agreed.

"Donovan's Irish Deli okay with you?"

The three enjoyed a lunch of corned beef sandwiches on soda bread with potatoes O'Brian.

At five o'clock the three, backed by two uniformed officers went to arrest the suspect. Castle wasn't told to stay in the car. Once in the interrogation room, the suspect confessed within ten minutes. After he was booked Karpowski said;

"Why don't we head out and celebrate with a few drinks?"

"Good idea, Castle said. Let's head to the Old Haunt. I own the place." *

Castle, Karpowski and Evans entered the bar and went to Castle's reserved booth, the bartender immediately came over to see what they wanted, hiding his surprise at who Castle was with. "What can I get you?" Karpowski ordered a vodka martini and Evans ordered a black Russian. Castle ordered a double scotch on the rocks.

"Put it all on my account Jerry." Castle said.

"Sure thing boss." Karpowski sat back after the drinks came, took a sip of hers and said;

"Thank you Rick, you saved us a lot of time and effort on that case. Carol and I really appreciate it." Evans grinned. "What she said."

Both Karpowski and Evans were very attractive women. Karpowski, a slim, blue-eyed blond, her angular yet pretty face hinting at her eastern European ancestry. Evans was shorter and more voluptuous a gray-eyed dark brunette. The two detectives both wondered what was wrong with supposedly the smartest detective in the NYPD. She'd kept pushing away a man who obviously loved her. She insulted him and belittled him every chance she got and now was acting like the proverbial badge bunny, spreading her legs for a handsome cop.

The writer was handsome, wealthy, intelligent and fun to be with. They'd been in the bar for a little over two hours and had several drinks under their belts and stuffed with good food. Castle had recently remodeled part of the bar into a small grill that posted a limited menu of Angus beef burgers, all beef hot dogs, fries and onion rings.

Castle was sitting between the two women, regaling them with stories of some of his wilder escapades. Karpowski had a stitch in her side from laughing so hard. She was on her way to a nice buzz and the smaller Evans even more so, enough to feel adventurous. She was pressed up against Castle's right side, her left hand on his thigh, inching a little closer to dangerous territory. She wanted to see if the stories about the _White whale_ were true. Over the last few minutes she'd unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt.

Karpowski noticed what was going on. She saw that Castle was trying hard to hold on to his control but was slipping fast. _Oh hell no Carol, you're not getting away with that, not unless I get to play too._ She ordered another round of drinks and then began copying her partner's tactics.

There was no way that any normal unmarried man could resist that for long and the latest round of drinks lowered his inhibitions. He had enough alcohol in his system to let them have their way. Karpowski whispered; "Don't you have a private office in this place?"

"Of course I do, in the basement."

"Then let's continue this downstairs."

Jerry rose one eyebrow and laughed as his boss and the two cops disappeared down the stairs.

Rick awoke rather slowly and was surprised that he was in his own bed, not sure how he got there. His last clear memory was of drinking with Karpowski and Evans at the Old Haunt. He was also surprised that he was stark naked. He usually slept in a t-shirt and boxers. He got up, stumbled to the bathroom and took four Advil tablets out of the bottle and downed them with a full glass of water. He shuffled back to his bed and sat down. As the medicine began to take effect his memory began coming back.

He remembered going to his office with the two detectives. Deciding that his office couch was too small for the activities they wanted to indulge in, they'd snagged a bottle of _Famous Grouse_

Scots whiskey and headed for Rick's loft, as Martha and Alexis had left for the Hamptons early for the holiday week-end. After that it was a jumble of feminine lips, breasts and buttocks, more than one pair of each. Rick groaned. Even in his wildest playboy exploits he'd never been with two women at once. In this case, both of them cops.

 _Oh God, I'm in so much trouble. I might just shoot myself before either one of them gets the chance to._

He lifted his head from his hands and saw two pair of panties on one of the night stands with a note on top of them. He picked it up.

 _Dear Rick, Carol and I left these as a souvenir of last night's activities. Don't worry about anything. Carol and I had a wonderful time proving that the legend of the White Whale was in fact true. I can hardly believe three rounds in one night but I can feel the evidence! It was a lot of fun but there are no strings attached. It was a one night stand to beat all one night stands but that was all it was. Please don't feel guilty about anything. Neither of us will say anything to anyone but it sure is hard to stop grinning._

 _Roz._

Rick shook his head and grinned. Hell, if the women didn't feel guilty about anything, he didn't need to. It was not as if anyone cared enough about him or his actions to matter. He got into the shower to prepare for the day.

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, fuming. It was 10:00 and no sign of Castle with her morning offering. She was hungry and caffeine deprived. To top it off, Demming was running late and had called to tell her that he wouldn't be there for another hour. Her mood hadn't been improved by an incident that occurred an hour earlier. Karpowski and Evans had entered the bull pen, both walking a little funny with an obvious I just got laid look on both their faces They both looked at Kate and smirked. That stung as last night, Tom got drunk with his old buddies at the 54th and couldn't do anything but snore and fart.

It was 11:15 before Demming walked through the door, obviously fighting the effects of a hangover. Castle finally arrives about ten minutes later and walks right past Kate without even a greeting, He walks over to Karpowski's desk and hands her the coffee Kate was so desperately craving. She poured herself a cup from the old precinct machine but it tasted vile.

Castle handed a second cup to Evans and sat down beside Karpowski's desk. Tom sat down beside Kate and said something about their case. He was positive that he had identified the murderer. Kate nodded but her eyes were fixed on Castle. As he lifted his cup to his mouth, Kate's temper exploded.

"Damn you Castle, about the only thing you're good for around here is to bring us coffee and you can't even do that right." The whole bull pen, except Demming looked up in shock. Demming smirked.

"She's right Castle, you're not a real cop, you don't have a badge or a gun. You can't protect Beckett. She's got a real partner now, not some pussy writer. The only reason Beckett tolerated you at all is the mayor. She doesn't need you or want you here."

As mad as she was, Demming's outburst shocked Beckett. She really didn't want Castle gone. But as she looked at Castle, she didn't see the hurt, angry expression on his face she expected. Nothing but a cool mask of indifference. He said nothing to either Beckett or Demming, just continued his conversation with Karpowski. Captain Montgomery stepped out of his office.

"That's enough out of both of you, detectives. I expect professional behavior and respect for all the members of this precinct. Sworn or civilian. Detective Beckett, take Demming and arrest your suspect. Esposito, Ryan, back them up. Castle, will you please assist Karpowski and Evans."

Blushing at the reprimand Kate growled at her team and left the precinct.

Castle went out to buy lunch for Karpowski, Evans and himself. After lunch Castle knocked at the captain's door.

"Come on in Castle and close the door. Castle sat down. What can I do for you Rick?"

"Several things Roy. First, I am leaving the precinct and I'm not coming back It's obvious that Beckett doesn't want me here and never really has. I thought that she and I were getting close to having something but I was dead wrong. She lied to me about something very important, so I don't want to be around her either. Now she has her new boy toy replacing me on all the cases.

More important than my feelings or the NYPD is an offer I received. I hadn't really made my decision until yesterday. Today has set that decision in stone. As you know, I'm a lieutenant Colonel in the New York National Guard. I'm being reviewed for promotion to Colonel. I've been offered the chance to take my squadron to Fort Bliss for dessert training. At the completion of that I'll go on active duty for a year, working with an Armored Cavalry brigade as it's XO.

It will mean brigade command when I get back. I've accepted the offer. A t least I'll be making a positive contribution to my country. I may not be a real cop but I am a real soldier."

"Dammit Rick, I wish that you had talked to me first. Despite what Beckett and the idiot said, you have made a very real and positive contribution to this precinct and the NYPD. It's my duty to try and change your mind."

"It's too late Roy. I've already signed the papers. Besides, you know it hasn't really been about the books. As I said in the dedication in Heat Wave, I thought that Beckett was extraordinary but she's not. She's just another damn badge bunny. Just like last year, I'll start my annual month long vacation June 1st. I report to Fort Irwin on July 15th. I'll be leaving for the Hamptons tonight."

Castle paused. "We served together in the Gulf War, Roy. As a brother officer I'm asking you not to tell anyone I'm gone until after the 4th of July. Beckett probably won't even notice I'm gone, too wrapped up in Demming. And even when you announce it, don't tell them about the army. They don't have the need to know. Only my family and friends need to know that.

Montgomery was shocked by Castle's last statement. Obviously Castle didn't believe that, outside of him, anyone here was his friend.

"Goodbye Roy, watch your six." Just before he turned and walked out he handed Roy a calling card. On each side of the card was the insignia of the Armored Cavalry. It read: Richard Alexander Rodgers. Lieutenant Colonel, Armor. 9th Armored Cavalry Regiment, New York Army National Guard. Roy Montgomery sadly watched his friend walk away, whistling _She wore a yellow ribbon._

About an hour later, Beckett's team walked into the precinct, Esposito and Ryan escorting a handcuffed suspect between them. Demming crowed;

"We solved the crime. I knew from the first who the murderer was." Beckett shook her head. Demming's cockiness and braggadocio was eroding her infatuation quickly. His elation lasted until the suspect's lawyer showed up with a time stamped video of the suspect in an Atlantic city casino, playing poker at the time of the murder. There were also affidavits from a judge and a Coast Guard captain who were in the same game.

Beckett was furious with Demming and humiliated when Karpowski handed the captain a note in Castle's handwriting naming who he thought the suspect was. Montgomery ordered Karpowski and Evans to go arrest the suspect with two uniformed officers as back up. Karpowski broke the suspect after half an hour of interrogation.

Beckett got up and shrugged into her coat, missing Castle's gentle touch. Demming wasn't enough of a gentleman to help her. Demming spoke up.

"Okay, we screwed up but the case is solved so let's go down to O'Rourke's Tavern and celebrate." Esposito snorted.

"We didn't screw up Dumbing, you did. You ignored and belittled Castle. HE solved the case. And Beckett, you went along for the ride. Right now I'm disgusted with you. As for you Dumbing I wouldn't be caught dead in the same bar with you. _Hijo de puta._

Demming flared up. "Why you…" He backed off in a hurry at the feral grin that flashed across Esposito's face. Kate was looking at Demming in dismay and in fact, disgust. How in God's name could she ever have pushed Castle away for this arrogant braggart.

Tom looked at Kate. "Kate?"

"You know Tom, I think that I just want to go home, take a good hot bath and drink enough wine to forget that the past two weeks ever existed. That past two weeks includes you."

With that last shot to his battered ego, Tom lost it. He grabbed Kate's arm. "You can't treat me like that you bitch." That was the worst mistake he could have made. Kate's own anger and frustration pushed her over the limit. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, spun around and rammed her knee into his groin. He really didn't have much time to experience the excruciating pain as Esposito's fist smashed into his jaw, rendering him unconscious.

"Are you okay Kate?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah I am. I just want to do what I told Dumbing. You guys go on down to the old Haunt."

Kate Beckett sat in her tub, up to her neck in bubbles, her third glass of wine sitting on the edge of the tub. Even her favorite wine and the hot water failed to relax her or stop her tears.

She prayed that when Castle got back from vacation he would talk to her. She had to make things right.

 _ ***In this story Castle has owned the bar for several years.**_

 _ **Author's note: This is only the prologue. Readers reactions will tell me if I should continue it and who Castle should choose. There will be more than one strong, beautiful woman fighting for his heart. Caskett is not a foregone conclusion in this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Changes in Attitude**

Richard Castle was exhausted. Not physically but emotionally. Informing his mother and daughter of his decision had not been a pleasant experience, not even close. They'd had several discussions about it in the two weeks since he got the offer, none of them pleasant but both Alexis and Martha thought that between their arguments and his need to be near Beckett had been enough to keep him home and that the National Guard would be enough to satisfy his craving for action.

It had basically been a day long row. Rick finally had all he could take. He glared at both women and said;

"Enough! Stop talking right now."

Both Alexis and Martha stared at Rick, in shock.

"Look, I love both of you. Alexis, you've been the center of my world since the day you were born, I've always done the best I know how to raise you properly, given you everything you could possibly need and most things you wanted. I've done the best I could but I could never give you a mother's love.

Mother, I took you in without complaint when you were destitute. You've spent a lot of my money on more clothes and jewelry than any one woman needs and I haven't cut you off. You've barged in on me numerous times. Yes, you're my mother but I'm an adult. In the past two weeks you've both stepped way over the line. All these years I've catered to your needs. But I have needs too, needs that neither a mother nor daughter can fulfil.

I want and need a woman's love. I've never had that. Meredith was and is too in love with herself to ever love me. Gina was in love with my image and my money. I thought that Kyra loved me but I was wrong there too. I thought I had a chance with Beckett. Wrong again. Most people are smart enough to quit after strike three. I needed four. I don't like who I've become, following Beckett around hoping that she could see who I really am and love me as I love her, rather loved her at least I hope that I can make it loved her.

But she never will. I don't have a piece of tin on my chest to impress the badge bunny."

Rick paused. "I need to get out of New York for a while, I'm suffocating in bad memories. I need to rebuild my self- confidence, maybe meet a good woman who could learn to love me. I probably won't but I have to try. Somewhere away from here. In the mean time I will be serving my country. When I put on the uniform the man that I should be, the man I used to be is back."

He sighed and poured himself a stiff drink.

"I want you to accept my decision but whether you do or not is irrelevant. The decision is made."

Sobbing, Alexis hugged her dad. "I still hate it Dad, but I understand and accept it. Just be as careful as you can."

Rick went into his office and took the picture of Beckett off his desk and slid it out of the frame and put in in a box. Next he took all the photos of the members of the 12th out of their frames and put them, along with any other mementos into the box and sealed it. He took the box down to the storage area. Returning to his office he put a recent picture of Alexis in the heavy silver frame and placed that on his desk and a picture of Martha beside it. On the wall above his desk, he hung a large photo of a young, smiling Lieutenant Richard Rodgers standing, with his crew, beside an M-3 Cavalry Fighting Vehicle.

Another photo showed him in dress blues with Alexis and Martha attaching the shoulder boards of a lieutenant colonel to his uniform coat.

Saturday night: Beckett, Esposito, Lanie and Ryan sat in a booth at the Old Haunt feeling very sorry for themselves. They knew that Castle hosted a week-end long beach party at his Hampton's house, culminating in a barbecue and picnic on Memorial Day. Last year they couldn't make it because they'd had duty. This year, they weren't sure that Castle still considered them his friends, since in any dispute, they'd always backed Beckett. Beckett felt the worst because she knew that she may have caused her friends to miss out on some really good food and fun.

True, Castle hadn't rescinded the invitation but that didn't mean they were welcome. Finally, Kate said; "We should all go. I'll talk to Castle and make sure that you are all blameless in this fiasco. We can drive up in the morning. Ryan, ask Jenny to come with us. I'll borrow my dad's van so we can all fit."

They left early Sunday morning for the two- hour drive, following the map that was on the invitation. None of them had ever been here before and they stared, in awe at Castle's "Beach house."

"Jesus, Esposito said, it's a damn mansion."

The house was large but elegant in its simplicity. Two story, painted gray-blue with cream trim. The long driveway was lined with Hawthorne trees and the house vast front and side lawns dotted with chestnut oaks. The back of the house faced the ocean and the beach was private. There was a large open field just outside the fence where between fifty and sixty cars were parked. *

As they got out of the van, they could hear the babble of voices and lively music, A light breeze wafted some tantalizing aromas to them. The wide driveway gates were closed but a smaller entry gate was open, manned by a woman with a clipboard and an armed security guard. The woman looked at them, "Names please." She checked their names against a list then said; "Welcome to Mr. Castle's Memorial week-end party."

The five friends walked around the house to see what appeared to be at least one hundred people wandering around or seated, enjoying their brunch. A caterer's counter held various pastries, fruits, meats and vegetables. A white-coated chef and his assistants stood ready to prepare hot foods. There was coffee, tea, hot chocolate, juices and even champagne. Lanie's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh Lord, I've gone to heaven and I haven't even died yet." Four of them headed for the food but Kate couldn't. Not yet. Her stomach was upset and would be until she could find Rick and apologize for her behavior. She looked around, trying to spot him. She wasn't surprised to see the mayor and his family, but she was surprised to see both the police commissioner and the chief of detectives.

She finally spotted Rick, talking to a tall, absolutely stunning brunette and a pretty, teen-age girl. She approached them with not a little trepidation. She touched Rick's arm. He hadn't seen her approach, engrossed in his conversation with the woman. That hurt. Before Thursday, he'd always been aware of her if she was anywhere near him.

He turned to her. "Castle, may I please speak with you?" Castle nodded.

"Excuse me Erin, Nikki I won't be long." The woman smiled.

"We'll wait here Rick."

Castle guided her to a secluded area. "What do you want Detective?"

Kate flinched. His voice didn't hold the old familiar warmth. It wasn't cold, merely neutral. No Kate, not even Beckett.

"Castle, I want to apologize for my behavior. I never should have yelled at you or accused you of not being helpful and the way I treated you for the last two and a half weeks was terrible. I am so sorry; can you ever forgive me?"

Rick was shocked at the pleading note in Kate's voice, he'd never heard her plead for anything before but it didn't move him as much as it once would have.

"Okay Beckett, apology accepted and you're forgiven. If there's nothing else, I must get back to my guests."

"Rick, please give me another minute."

"Sorry Beckett but I was engaged in another conversation, as you could see. I promise that we'll talk later. Maybe tonight and if not tomorrow Enjoy the party."

Kate was first, angry. Castle had pretty much shut her down. She had a lot more to say to him. But then the hurt set in. She knew that she deserved the cold shoulder.

She watched him walk back to the woman. He said something. The woman laughed then put an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Rick put one arm around the woman's shoulder and the other around the teen ager. A thought flashed through her mind, one that shocked her. _How can I enjoy the party Rick, watching you with your arm around another woman?_

Kate sighed. That hadn't gone as well as she had hoped but not as bad as it could have. At least he hadn't outright rejected her apology. She walked back to her friends. She still didn't want to eat anything but knew that she had to. She'd need the energy to get through this.

Esposito was grinning like a loon, his plate already loaded. "You've got to try some of this, Beckett, the food's amazing and the chef's fixing Chorizo con huevos."

The food did smell amazing and Kate's stomach grumbled at being not treated very well the last few days. She asked for Belgian waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream, an egg over easy, a slice of ham and two rashers of bacon. The coffee wasn't her specialty order but with real cream and sprinkled with cinnamon it was very good indeed. She sat down beside Lanie and without saying a word, dug in.

Lanie chuckled, watching her. She hadn't seen Kate enjoying her food, like this, in a long time.

Jenny joined them at the small; table, while Esposito and Ryan take the next one over.

Lanie waits until Kate has eaten most of her food then says;

"You weren't gone long; didn't you find Castle?" Kate didn't sound all that happy when she said; "Yes, I found him."

"Don't make me pull it out of you, word by word, didn't it go well?"

"Not really. I found him and apologized. He said that he accepted my apology and forgave me, but I don't know that he did. I tried to get him to let me explain fully but he wouldn't give enough time. He said that he had to get back to his guests. And to be honest, I did interrupt a conversation."

"With whom?"

"With a really gorgeous woman and whom I assumed to be her daughter."

"Maybe it was the simple truth. After all, Castle's always attracted beautiful women."

"Yes damn it, he has and been attracted to them. Kate's voice took on an unhappy note. And this one didn't seem like a casual guest. He walked off with his arm around her."

"Why should that bother you? After all you made it very plain that you didn't see him in _that_ way."

Kate hung her head. "I know I did and now it seems that I'll be paying the price."

"Maybe and maybe not. Have you ever known Castle to hold a grudge? You know that he's going on his annual vacation. I'm sure that when he gets back you can get things back to normal."

Esposito and Ryan got up. "We're going to go talk to Castle, Beckett. Just about us. We won't say anything about you."

They found Castle, down near the surf, watching Alexis and another girl about her age carrying body boards into the water. The water was too still too cold for comfortable swimming but both girls wore wet suits. The woman Kate must have been talking about stood a few feet from Castle, also watching the girls.

Esposito said; "Castle, hey Bro, how's it going?"

"It's going fine Javi."

"Are you still mad at us?"

"I'm not mad at you or Ryan, Javi, I never was. I am however disappointed in you. Neither of you ever said a word to Beckett or her boy toy when they were belittling me. I was no more value to you than to her. I'm not mad at Beckett either. I accepted her apology and forgave her. I am not mad but she lied to me, repeatedly. I don't trust her, I can't."

"I am going on vacation starting Tuesday, just like I did last year. By July the precinct will be back to normal." Castle wasn't lying, but not exactly truthful either. It all hinged on the definition of normal. The precinct would be back to normal. Normal for a police station didn't include a resident civilian writer. Of course, the boys didn't know that Castle's month long vacation consisted of two weeks annual training and two weeks taking Alexis anywhere she wanted to go.

Erin walked over to the group. "Rick, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Rick said; "Sorry Erin, where are my manners. Erin I'd like you to meet Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Javi, Kevin, this is Erin Boyle. An old and dear friend."

Erin flashed a smile and shook hands with the boys and said;

"I'm pleased to meet you. And then in a teasing voice: Didn't Martha teach you anything Rick? You never refer to a lady as old." Esposito and Ryan laughed at that, the easy way that Erin teased Rick told them that she was a close and trusted friend.

Rick grinned and said; "I'll see you guys later, over a couple of beers. Go circulate before you get me in any more trouble than I'm already in." Rick put an arm around Erin again.

As they walked away, Ryan said; "Don't you know who that woman is?"

Esposito shrugged. "Obviously one of Castle's lady friends."

"Yeah she is that but she's also Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan Boyle. Commissioner Reagan's daughter. If they're as close as they seem to be, Castle's probably friends with the commissioner. We'd better hope that Castle was telling the truth, that he's not mad at us."

The afternoon passed way too rapidly for Beckett's peace of mind. She tried several times to get Castle alone where she could have the rest of the talk, but never could. He always seemed busy with something and all too often he was accompanied by the tall brunette. One particular incident was particularly trying for her.

Several people from the 12th, including Karpowski, were standing around when Lanie almost shrieked. "Oh my God, would you look at Castle? Oh that sneaky bastard."

A mixed group of men and women had been playing beach volleyball. Castle had just spiked the winning point. He was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black tee-shirt that hugged his upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination. The sleeves barely contained his biceps. Massive pectorals and well-defined abs were easily discerned. The shorts revealed thighs and calves that were equally muscled. He wasn't chiseled like a body builder but his muscles were clearly defined

Erin, who had been playing on Rick's team, kissed Rick as she laughingly proclaimed;

"Hail the victor." Erin's outfit was the opposite of Rick's. Black shorts and a white halter top. Her figure was as good as any Victoria Secret's model.

Esposito had been watching Castle throughout the game, noting that for all his size, Castle moved with an easy, fluid grace. He nudged Ryan.

"If Castle can fight like he moves, it's a good thing that Demming never pushed his pussy writer theory. He'd be toast."

As if he'd heard him, Castle walked up to Esposito and said; "I've got a full gym in the basement. Care for a spar?

As darkness fell, a bonfire was built, the bar was open and people were dancing on the beach.

Castle had showered and changed into jeans and a polo shirt and moved some of the party into the house.

He was relaxing on the couch, Erin curled up next to him when Commissioner Reagan came over. "Rick, can I see you in your study for a few minutes?"

"Sure Frank."

Castle closed the door behind them and said; "Before we get started, do you want a drink?"

"I think I'm going to need one. Do you have any John Jamison or Famous Grouse?"

"Both, which one do you want?"

"The Jamison." Rick went to a mini-bar and poured them each a drink."

"Okay Frank what do you want to talk about?" _As if I didn't know._

"This latest stunt of yours. Leaving the 12th and going on active duty."

"Roy called you, didn't he?"

"No, he called MacCleod and MacCleod called me."

"Let me clear the air on that, Frank. The offer from the army came two weeks before the 12th debacle. That was just the catalyst. And why shouldn't I go? Two of your detectives made it plain that the NYPD doesn't need me. The army does."

"That's where both my detectives and you are wrong. Neither you nor they gather statistics. My office does. Since you started at the 12th the case solve rate has gone up between ten and twelve percent, depending on the month. If you had only talked to me, first I could have had you transferred to the 11th, they have a detective there who could really use your kind of help. On a personal level, the Reagan family has known you since you were thirteen. You spent a lot of time with us. Mary and I really hoped that you'd eventually marry Erin. It almost broke Mary's heart when you joined the army. Have you forgotten what happened to you last time?"

"So I got dinged a bit and they hung a medal on me."

"Damn it Rick, seventeen pieces of shrapnel and two months in the hospital is not dinged a bit. I've already looked into it and there's nothing I can do about it but I want a promise that when you get back you'll consider returning to the NYPD."

"If I come back, Frank, if I come back."

"Okay Rick, if you come back."

"I promise."

When the talk was over, Erin had her turn. She took Rick's hands in hers.

"Rick, we've been friends for years and came pretty close to something more a couple of times. You're going back on active duty soon, and knowing you, I know you won't commit to anything permanent but at least, until you leave, can't we be friends with benefits?"

"That would be enough for you, knowing that while I love you, I am not in love with you?"

"It will be enough for now, Rick. Maybe it becomes more when you come back, maybe it doesn't but I'm willing to take that chance."

"If that makes you happy, Erin, I'm willing to try it. But on Tuesday, Alexis and I are going on a month long vacation. Since I'm taking my squadron to desert training, then going on active duty the army has waived the annual training,"

Erin smiled. "I've got plenty of vacation time accrued. What do you think about Nikki and I going with Alexis and you? I _will_ pay our share of the costs."

"Nikki and Alexis are friends, so I'll ask Alexis how she feels about it. If she agrees, it's a go."

That night, Kate found out for herself how Rick must have felt in the precinct when she saw Rick and Erin kissing in the hall.

*I know that this house is not the one pictured on the show but this story isn't canon.

 _ **Please Review. But if you are one of those who leave nasty, abusive comments with no constructive content you are a troll and will be deleted.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Changes in Latitude** **(Apologies to Jimmy Buffett)**

The party wound down about eleven and the guests began either heading home or to motels. Whether there was an estrangement between Castle and Beckett Martha thought that it was both bad manners and unsafe for Kate and her team to drive back to the city tonight and she knew that they wanted to be here for Memorial Day. The huge house had eight bedrooms besides the master suite. She knew that Erin and Nikki were going to stay. She thought that the two teen-age girls would get a kick out of a sleep over, so she had a portable bed placed in Alexis' room. She assigned Erin to the guest room nearest the master suite. Kevin and Jenny were assigned separate rooms, Javi and Lanie to the same room. Martha, of course had her own room and Kate was assigned the room farthest from the master suite.

Alexis came down the stairs from her room and Martha called her over.

"Alexis I want you to do something for me. Will you please show Katherine to the guest room at the North end of the hall? I will take care of the rest of her team." Alexis looked as if she'd been poleaxed. "What, you're letting her stay here after what she did to Dad?"

"Alexis, your father already forgave Katherine and even if he hadn't your father is nothing if not a gentleman. He wouldn't want them to make that long drive late at night. He would feel guilty if anything happened to them. It's a holiday weekend. There are a lot of drunk drivers on the road."

"Okay Grams but don't expect me to be nice to her."

"You don't have to be nice to her but you do have to be civil."

Alexis found Kate standing near the bar, looking as if she badly wanted a drink but not asking because she thought she had to drive. Alexis came up to her.

"Detective Beckett, you can order a drink if you want and then I'll show you to your room. The drive back to the city would not be safe." Kate was surprised.

"You're offering me a room, are you sure that it's okay with your father?"

"My grandmother told me to offer you the room. As much as she likes to give my father a bad time, she would never go against his wishes. If he wanted you gone, you would be. Go ahead and order your drink, I'll wait and you can bring it with you." Kate felt another wave of sadness wash over her. All the closeness and ease she'd built with Alexis over the past two years, was gone. Alexis' words were polite but those eyes that were usually so warm, could pass for the waters of a Norwegian fjord.

After Alexis left her with a cool "Goodnight Detective" Kate quickly performed her nightly ablutions, changed into sleepwear and sat nursing her drink. There were only two dim rays of hope. Rick had not immediately kicked her out and that he'd told Esposito things would go back to normal after his vacation. She did not sleep well that night, plagued by bad dreams. Not nightmares per se but damn close.

It was a couple of minutes after midnight When Erin slipped out of her room, wearing only lacy black panties under a sheer negligee. She quietly opened the door to the master suite and entered. She could hear the shower running and Rick's off key singing of an old 60's tune, _Walk Like a Man.*_ The shower shut off and a few minutes later rick walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of silk boxers and one of his ubiquitous black t-shirts. He stopped and did a double take at the sight of Erin reclining on his bed. She grinned at him and said;

"I hope you're not singing that song about me." Getting over his surprise, Rick said;

"Not about you Erin, definitely not." Erin held her arms up to him.

"Prove it." Rick hesitated. He'd known this beautiful, passionate woman for years but they'd never been together other than a few dates in high school. They had always been close friends but never lovers. His army service began right out of college and Erin met Mike Boyle. After their divorce Erin often thought about starting something with Rick but the timing had always been off, just enough to prevent a deeper relationship than friends. She'd always had something of a crush on Rick, fantasized about him many times and now she had the opportunity to act on it. She was going to act on it before something else intervened.

Erin was the same age as Rick, nearing forty and had borne a child yet she still had the body of a Victoria's Secret model. She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Since when have you been shy Rick? I know that all those stories on page six weren't true but some of them must have been. You don't get all that smoke without some fire."

"It's just that we've been close friends for such a long time that I'm afraid to damage that. And…"

"Rick, I know that you're thinking that it's a little quick after all that went down but it's really not. I've wanted this for years but the time was never right. Our time is now. You've already agreed to friends with benefits. Please don't get cold feet. "I won't hurt you and you can't hurt me, not really since I'm going into this with my eyes open. I want you and more than that, I need you, now!"

Seeing the raw honesty in her eyes, Rick sat on the bed. Erin's arms went around his neck and their lips met. Hers was open in seconds, hot and demanding on his. Their tongues met, twined and danced with each other. For the first time in his life, neither partner was the aggressor but a meeting of equal passion, equal lust. Castle broke the kiss and place another on the tender spot just under her ear, sucking gently. She tilted her head back offering him access to her throat, which he began kissing. She mewled in pleasure and shrugged the negligee off her shoulders, exposing her breasts for his attention.

Her nipples were already peaked and waiting. Rick took one into his mouth and suckled it, gently pulling and tweaking the other one. Her body arched trying to get as much breast into his mouth as possible. Rick kept his attention on her breasts for several long minutes. Erin moaned, her mind completely blown, she'd never been this sensitive in her entire life almost to an orgasm and Rick hadn't even touched her core. She managed to gasp out; "Shirt. Off, now." He released her breasts long enough to take his t-shirt off then returned to what he was doing. Erin's mouth formed an O and her eyes widened in surprise as the first orgasm rocked her, leaving her gasping for breath. She frantically pushed her already soaked panties down over her hips and pulled her legs up to get them off.

She expected Rick to enter her, quickly as most of her other lovers had but instead she felt hot kisses moving up the tender skin of her inner thighs. _Oh, my God he's going to…_ At that point all conscious thought got derailed into pure pleasure, leading her into her second orgasm in mere minutes.

Instead of being sated, she wanted more. She reached down and laughed at finding that Rick was more than ready to take her even higher. She almost ripped his boxers off him, gasping as he finally entered her. She pulled her legs up and back, taking him in as deep as possible. There was none of the awkwardness that first time lovers usually encountered. Their rhythms matched almost immediately. They climaxed together, her third time making her feel like her brain short-circuited.

Unlike her other lovers, Rick didn't pull out right away. Staying joined, he rolled them over, caressing her as she came down off her high. She sighed in utter satisfaction as they lay in the afterglow. When her mind began fully functioning again she thought: _Kate Beckett, you're an utter fool. You threw away what most women would kill to get. Smartest woman in the NYPD? Hah!_

She finally sat up and said; "Come on Rick, lets share a shower. We both smell like sex and while I don't mind, some others might. The shower took a little longer than showers normally do, requiring washing twice. Afterward, she put the negligee back on and snuggled down with Rick for a few hours' sleep.

She awoke to find the bed empty, but still warm. She stretched, luxuriously, feeling a delicious soreness in certain body parts but feeling better than she had in a long time. Rick came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of white jeans and a bright red polo shirt.

"Time to rise and shine sleepy head, you overslept. They're serving breakfast in twenty minutes."

She grinned like the cat who just ate the canary. "What do you expect, you wore me out last night."

He laughed and handed her a robe. "I'll see you downstairs."

Back in her room, Erin smiled happily. She'd chosen right. The flirty red sundress she'd packed, exactly matched the shade of Rick's polo shirt. Her underwear and lipstick shade matched the dress. Her relationship with Rick may have just entered this new stage but Erin was pulling out the big guns. She was making a bold statement and let the chips fall where they may.

Kate Beckett and her friends were standing around, drinking coffee when Erin came down the stairs. Erin's eyes searched the room, unerringly locking on Rick's and a bright smile lit up her face. She boldly strode across the room and took Rick's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Rick." Then she turned and said; "Good morning Detectives." Lanie was instantly doing a burn for her friend. She started to move towards Erin but Kate put a hand on her arm, squeezing a little and shaking her head. Lanie glared at Erin. Kate pulled Lanie away and said, quietly, "Let it go Lanie, don't start any trouble at Castle's party. I came up here to apologize to Castle, not make it any worse."

"But that was an obvious possession ploy. She was taunting you."

"Yes it was a possession ploy but I don't think she was taunting me. If she has an open field on Castle, I gave it to her. I think that she was just making a statement."

"Yeah, she was marking her territory."

"Maybe so but we must let it go, for now. I don't have any ground to stand on with Castle, maybe we can fix that with time."

"We may not have that time."

Breakfast was set up just like yesterday's brunch was but limiting it, this time to just breakfast foods.

Knowing that this might well be the last time he could do this; Castle had opted for a truly meaningful party.

About ten o'clock a crew came in and set up a portable stage on a piece of level ground behind the house. At eleven, Castle got up on the stage and asked the attendees to gather around. He then said, I invited you all up here for a weekend of fun and play but also for a far more important purpose. To remind us all that despite all the Memorial Day sales, ads for food, booze and picnics the real reason is to honor those brave soldiers, sailors, marines and airmen who have given their lives for the cause of freedom. Not just for us but for freedom loving people all over the world."

As Castle spoke, reenactors dressed in uniforms of each era came and stood in front of the stage.

"From Bunker Hill, to New Orleans, Chapultepec to Chancellorsville. From San Juan Hill, to Belleau woods, to Iwo Jima, Coral Sea to Leyte Gulf, Chosen Reservoir to the Tet offensive to Fallujah, American fighting men have fought, bled and died for the cause of freedom.

We must never forget them and the sacrifices they made. Someone a lot smarter than me said it best. All gave some, some gave all."

Six members of the local VFW came up carrying the national flag and various service flags, along with a seven- man firing party and a bugler. Three volleys were fired, rendering the traditional twenty-one-gun salute, followed by the bugler playing taps.

The entire Reagan family had come up for the final day as had Captain Montgomery. Of all the people attending, only Martha, Alexis, the Reagans and Captain Montgomery knew about Richard Rodgers but something in the way Rick had carried himself during the ceremony, set off a tickle in the back of Esposito's mind.

After the stage was removed a simple lunch was served as the big barbecue blow out was scheduled for supper. Quite a few beers were consumed at lunch and things got a little rowdy. Nothing violent or outlandish, more risqué than anything.

One of the younger cops called out; "Hey, there's a lot of beautiful women here, let's have a contest for the hottest beach babe, best bikini wins." One of the women responded;

"That's so damned sexist Townsend, you're disgusting."

One of the more daring women called out; "No, that's a great idea, if we get equal time. There seems to be a lot of beefcake around."

Lanie, in a mischievous mood said; I'm all for it. Let's see a show of hands, ladies." There was enough alcohol flowing around for the idea to carry. At first, Beckett refused to participate but Lanie hissed at her. "If you don't put it out there, you might as well concede defeat. Because I'm sure that the Boyle woman sure as hell will put it all on display."

Lanie was right. Erin had no intention of conceding anything to anybody. The contest went on with a lot of hooting, hollering and raucous laughter. Neither Kae nor Erin were declared the winner. A stunning local woman was. Castle managed to excuse himself from the men's half because he was the host. His real reason was that removing his t-shirt would expose the shrapnel scars on his torso. That was a can of worms he didn't want opened.

Lanie was petrified that Esposito would be declared the male winner but he wasn't. To everyone's surprise, it was tall, laconic LT. Rick laughed at the look of wounded ego on Esposito's face. After the contest, things settled down to a fairly picnic type routine, the next event being the barbecue.

Kate was becoming increasingly frustrated. Her main purpose in coming up here was to fix things with Castle before not after his vacation. Other than the apology, she wasn't succeeding. Every time that it seemed that he might have a free minute _that woman_ was in the way. She seemed to have a sixth sense where Castle was concerned.

Erin didn't have a sixth sense. She was just very observant. She knew what had happened and had no intention of letting Beckett lure Castle back into her orbit. Bot being constantly on the alert plus a long day of activities had tired Erin out. She needed a quick nap before dinner. She told Rick that she was going to rest for a few minutes and to call her if he had need.

Beckett pounced as soon a she saw Erin go inside. Kate placed a hand on Castle's arm and said; "Castle, can we please finish that talk?"

"Okay Beckett but I'm not sure what else there is to say. You apologized, I accepted it and that's all there is to it."

'No Castle, that's not all there is to it. I was so very wrong. I was frustrated, caffeine deprived and mad at you for bringing coffee to Karpowski and jealous that it wasn't me. So, I lashed out. I never should have let Demming say what he did and not refute it. To be honest I let a handsome face turn my head. Well, he's gone. Out of the precinct, out of my life. I know that you're still mad at me and I deserve it."

"Beckett, I'm not mad at you anymore. I said that I forgive you and I do. Don't worry, everything at the precinct will return to normal." _I do forgive you Beckett but that doesn't mean I'll forget how I was treated. I'm not going to stay around waiting for the next time you get pissed at me. A smart officer knows when he's fighting a losing battle and conserves his forces._

Beckett heaved a sigh of relief, not knowing how short lived that would be.

Castle went back to the barbecue area to see how it was going and Beckett walked over to Lanie.

"How did it go girlfriend?"

"I think that it went well. Castle said that everything would return to normal at the precinct."

"That's good." Lanie reassured her friend but in the back of her mind, she sensed an evasion in there somewhere.

Erin came back out and joined Rick just a few minutes before the food was ready to be served.

Martha, Alexis, Nikki and the rest of the Reagans all got their food and went up to sit by the pool to enjoy it. Erin snuggled into Ricks side after they ate, to enjoy the brief fireworks display that was the cap to the party.

*If you're interested in the song, find it on you tube.

 _ **Please Review. Swordwriter.**_ Close Video


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Yesterday's Gone.**

"I loved you yesterday, but yesterday's gone." Chad and Jeremy 1964

Erin Boyle was mad at her boss. She had over 90 days of vacation time accrued and her boss denied her request to take 30 of them. He allowed her 15 of them claiming two heavy a case load to take the full 30. It was only partially true. He wanted her as his mistress, his marriage meaning little to him, although he had to keep up appearances for political reasons. He thought that he was slick but Erin was fully aware of his plans. She wanted no part of him. She wanted to fight him but knew that it would take a lot of time to win it. She didn't have that much time with Rick before he deployed, she would take what time she could get, opting for the last week in June and the first in July.

She accepted the 15 days and set plans for Nikki and her to meet Rick and Alexis in San Diego, planning to see the world- famous zoo and Sea world, then drive up the coast to see the original Disneyland, the Hollywood sign and the Griffith observatory. Continuing up the coast highway to Big Sur and San Francisco. She wanted a family feeling set in his mind before he deployed. Alexis and Nikki were getting along, almost like sisters, thoroughly enjoying all the touristy activities. Erin and Rick more taken by the historical sites, especially the old Spanish missions and the fine restaurants in each city. Rick and Erin had sex most nights. It was great sex, but try as he might Rick couldn't quite take it over the emotional barrier from great sex to truly making love. He did love Erin but was still not in love with her, not enough to make a permanent commitment to her, certainly not anything beyond friends with benefits.

He'd be gone for more than a year and a lot could happen in a year. She could meet someone else or he could, He could be killed in action or severely disabled. He'd seen action before. There was an old army adage: You didn't worry about the bullet with your name on it, that one had you. You didn't worry about the bullet with the other guy's name on it. You worried about the artillery shell that said; to whom it may concern.

Erin loved the vacation, but she was deeply saddened at the return to New York, Time left with Rick was so short. Rick too, enjoyed the vacation but there was a hint of sadness which he did his best to mask. Try as he might, he couldn't eliminate his love of Kate Beckett. That, however didn't make him regret his decisions and course of action, nor would he allow anyone to see it. He'd inherited a fair amount of his mother's acting genes. He was hoping that his time away and need to carry out his mission and care for the men of his command would eventually allow him to get her out of his heart and allow him to love freely and fully again. Perhaps even this amazing woman that was giving so much of herself to him, right now.

In the month that Rick was on vacation, each day weighed on Kate. It was constantly reinforced just how large an error she had made and how much it hurt. She had played a foolish game with Rick and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. Last year Rick had taken his month-long vacation at the same time but it was wholly different. He'd contacted her every day, sometimes a call or a text and several times a week he'd had coffee or a pastry delivered to her. This time, there was complete silence. She realized, too late, that she was in love with him

. Rick, Erin and the girls didn't come back to the city at the end of June but went to the Hamptons for the 4th of July celebration. Rick held a small party, Just Alexis, Martha, Erin, Nikki and the rest of the Reagans. It was a good party, well thought out, the food and fireworks were fantastic and while fun, it somehow lacked the usual exuberance of a Rick Castle party. They returned to the city on the 8th, Rick had to report in to Fort Irwin on the 15th, so he would depart New York on the 13h. Rick's original plan had been to have Captain Montgomery announce his departure on the 12th, or just have him read off a letter. But he felt that doing it that way would smack of cowardice. He changed his plan. On the morning of the 12th, Rick Castle walked into the bull pen for hat he truly believed would be the last time. He had called ahead, asking Captain Montgomery to gather the shift. Three men followed, one carrying a very large pastry box, another wheeling in a cart carrying two large containers of coffee with all the accessories. And a third carrying a medium size box. Several sets of eyebrows rose at Rick's appearance. He swore sharply creased black cargo pants and boots, a black bush jacket over a black polo shirt but the thing that struck Beckett hardest was the regulation hair- cut and mirrored sun-glasses. He looked like the movie image of a mercenary. He figured that the image would throw everyone off the scent.

"What is all this Castle?" Esposito asked.

"What does it look like Espo? It's farewell gifts. I'm leaving the 12th precinct and New York. maybe I'll be back to New York sometime, maybe I won't but I have no idea when. I know that it will probably be at least two years. I leave tomorrow. He sighed. I am not at liberty to tell you where I'm going or what I will be doing. Suffice it to say that I have been offered and accepted a position of authority where my actual skills and abilities will not be called into question or ridiculed."

Barely able to speak Beckett said; "You promised that everything would return to normal"

Rick looked at her. "I did promise you and it will, Normal in an ordinary precinct does not have an annoying writer tagging along and getting in everyone's way."

Kate was in tears, now and didn't care who saw. "But you forgave us."

"Yes, I did and I meant it. I am not angry with any of you, but the offer to do something more, be something more came in two weeks before the Demming debacle. I hadn't made up my mind, so I never told anyone but my mother and daughter. I was leaning toward staying here, until I was convinced that I was neither needed nor wanted in the 12th. It felt like I had worked for two years for nothing. Whatever the truth of the matter is, has no bearing. The contract is signed.

Despite how it ended, I want to thank all of you for the past two years. It has made me a better man." While his helpers were setting up the coffee and pastries in the break room, Rick took a large envelope from his jacket pocket.

"I have a few gifts for you. Captain Montgomery, here are tickets for five days of sport fishing and a new deep water rod and reel." He also took the medium size box and hand it to Montgomery. "Open that in your office, please." He handed a gift card to Beckett.

"Detective Beckett, that's an unlimited card to Centennial Coffee and pastries, good for one year. Ryan, Esposito, season's tickets to the Knicks. LT, Season's tickets to the Mets. Karpowski, Evans, gift cards to a clothing store. Doctor Parish, a CD of the first season of _Bones_ and a gift card." He handed an envelope to LT. Karpowski looked at her card and howled with laughter. It was a two hundred fifty- dollar card to Victoria's Secret. (As were Lanie's and Evans' cards.)

"I haven't known the rest of you as well as the homicide squad, but I hope that you will enjoy a small gift for each of you. See LT. There are fifty-dollar Visa cards . Kate couldn't take any more. She burst into tears and rushed to the bathroom, followed by Lanie.

Captain Montgomery said; "I think that we should now drink our coffee, eat our pastries and say our good-byes." Rick selected a cream cheese muffin and a cup of coffee, avoiding even looking at the bear claws. He chatted with everyone, shaking hands with most, but accepting hugs from Evans and Karpowski. Kate stood at the back of the crowd, following Rick with red-rimmed sorrowful eyes. He finally came over to Kate. She looked up at him, her beautiful face marked with tear tracks. She seldom used his first name but this time she had to.

"Rick, will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, Kate. I'm sorry Kate if you are hurt. I never meant to hurt you but I have to salvage my self-respect and I'll be doing something I'm good at." Impulsively, she hugged him.

"Don't forget me Rick, please don't forget me."

"Good bye Kate."

Rick went into Captain Montgomery's office and closed the door behind him. Captain Montgomery stood and shook hands. "Damn, I'm going to miss you Rick."

"I'll miss you too, Roy. Take care of Beckett, will you?"

"Of course, I will."

"If you feel that it will help, you can tell them what's going on, but wait a week." Roy checked that the blinds in his office were closed then drew himself to attention and saluted.

"Good luck and watch your six, out there, Colonel." Rick returned the salute, crisply.

"Thank you, Captain, I will. You watch yours."

Rick left the captain's office and went into the men's room. He used the facilities and was washing his hands when Esposito walked in. Rick's jacket was off, lying on the counter.

"Hey Bro, you really hurt Beckett, that's not cool."

"She hurt me too, Esposito." Rick straightened up and turned to face Esposito. Esposito's eyes widened as he saw the logos on the polo shirt. On the left breast was the crossed sabers of the cavalry, above the legend; Norwich University. * On the right, the yellow shield with a diagonal black strip and a black horses head of the First Cavalry division.

"Madre Dios, you're a soldier. You're going back, aren't you." Rick nodded.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richard Alexander Rogers, Armor. At your service. Keep it under tour hat, Esposito, at least until Captain Montgomery releases it. You're not the most tactful person in the world, the captain will phrase it better." With that, he shrugged his jacket back on and exited the mem's room then the precinct, whistling _She wore a yellow ribbon._

That night, Rick didn't get much sleep. Between sex with Erin and consoling her as she lay crying in his arms. She had sworn that she wouldn't do this, that she would send him off with memories of her smile but it was too much for her. He might make light of it, but she knew full well that he might return to New York in a flag draped coffin.

The next morning, the day perfectly matched Erin's mood, gray skies and a blustery wind. Rick was in uniform. To his vast surprise, besides Alexis, Erin and Martha, the whole Reagan family, including the commissioner, showed up to see him off. Rick shook hands with Danny and Jamie, hugged Linda and Nikki and turned to shake hands with the commissioner.

"Rick, you watch your six, out there. Make sure that you come back home safe. When you come back, I want you back with the force. If not the 12th, that's ok. But when you get back, I want you armed."

"I won't promise you, now, Frank but I will keep it in mind."

Rick kissed Martha and Alexis, promising that he would be as careful as he could be and still do his job. Lastly, he took Erin in his arms and held her as she cried. Her voice breaking, she said;

"Baby, come home to me. I love you so much."

"I'll do my best Sweetheart. I do love you." With that, he kissed her, held her for a moment more, then turned, picked up his carry-on bag and went through the boarding gate.

One week after Rick left, Detective Demming's arrogance got the better of him. He thought that he could charm anybody. Since no complaints had been filed by Beckett or her partners he thought that everything had blown over. He strode into the homicide floor, smirked at Kate then knocked at Captain Montgomery's door. The Captain looked up.

"What do you want Detective Demming?"

"Just a few minutes of your time sir."

"Very well." Demming should have noticed the edge in the captain's voice.

"Sir, I've had five years as a detective first. I believe I have the experience to transfer to homicide."

Captain Montgomery looked at Demming, completely aghast at the man's arrogance and yes, stupidity. His voice was ice cold as he said;

"Transfer to homicide? Never while I'm in command. I only accept the best and you're not it. In fact, I wonder how you ever made it to detective. The only reason that I didn't file a discipline action against you is that it would have embarrassed Detective Beckett. A security camera caught your scuffle with her and I thought that the easy way she handled you was enough punishment. Obviously, I was wrong. I am giving you two choices. Either you request transfer back to patrol, effective immediately or I will file charges of sexual harassment and assault on an officer. I would like to kick you out of the NYPD altogether, but again that would reflect badly on Detective Beckett and on my own judgement for asking for your assistance at all. I am giving you one chance to salvage your career, but in patrol, not as a detective. Even better, from my point of view would be for you to resign voluntarily. However, I doubt if you will, so have your transfer request on my desk in fifteen minutes."

Demming's transfer didn't really mean much at all. Three months after transfer to patrol he hit on a fellow officer in such a blatant manner that she filed sexual harassment charges. Demming was fired.

Captain Montgomery waited two weeks, then called Rick for reassurance that he could now tell the team. That Friday, the team had the weekend off so the captain suggested that they all have drinks at the Old Haunt. When everyone had their drinks and snacks, they settled in the "12th's booth." The captain looked around and said;

"Didn't any of you ever wonder why I, the chief and the commissioner would allow an untrained civilian to shadow Beckett, even under pressure from the mayor?" All but Esposito nodded.

"First, he's not untrained and while not a cop, he's not a civilian. The man you all knew as celebrity author Richard Castle is in fact, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Alexander Rogers, Armor, New York National Guard. A combat veteran. I first met him in Afghanistan, where I was serving in the Infantry as a company executive officer. My company was under heavy fire from the Taliban. His troop came in and saved our asses, particularly mine. I was hit in both legs."

"He jumped out of his track and pushed me inside. As he was climbing in, a mortar shell landed. The docs took seventeen pieces of shrapnel out of him. We've been friends ever since."

The captain paused to take a long pull of his beer.

"Two weeks before the incident, the Army asked Rick to return to active duty. He hadn't intended to accept until he was made to feel not only unneeded but unwanted. He's now undergoing desert training before he heads back to the sandbox. I can tell you this, he's no staff officer, he's a hard charger. Damn it to hell!"

Montgomery drained his beer and then called for a round of boiler makers. When the drinks came, he emptied the whiskey into the beer and raised his mug.

"To Richard Alexander Rogers. Beloved damn fool."

They all got very drunk that night, Lanie doing her best to try and comfort her friend who seemed to have an endless supply of tears.

*Norwich University is the military college of Vermont. A private military college. It been providing regular officers, mostly cavalry and armor since the early 1800's.

 _ **Please review. All constructive criticism accepted. Trolls deleted.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Two Deserts**

 _ **Author's note: Please note, as this is an alternate universe story, while overall, things are the same, some historical and current events occur differently. Particularly events in the Middle East, much influenced by a wholly different American president. Still the first African-American president, he is a conservative leaning moderate, a former naval officer. A brilliant man, he has achieved everything he has on ability and merit.**_

Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rodgers sat musing as the 787 winged its' way west. Last night he'd had a last discussion with his daughter, who was still unhappy with his decision to return to active duty.

" _Alexis, I've been in the National Guard since all your life. You know how this works but I will explain it one more time. I am an active reserve officer, subject to call-up at any time. The Army issued a request for voluntary recall. I'm not the only officer or senior enlisted man recalled. If they don't get enough personnel to fit their needs, they'll issue an involuntary recall. Those of us who answered the voluntary recall will be offered better assignments. My squadron was already scheduled for temporary active duty for desert training. In this case, when the squadron returns to New York, a new squadron commander will be appointed and I will continue to active duty with the Regular Army. If I don't screw up, my Colonelcy is a done deal. Who knows, I might even get my star._ (Brigadier General)

During his Regular Army service, Rick had proved to be an excellent officer, rising to Captain and troop commander in three years He'd been promoted first lieutenant after a year, but that was normal for most second lieutenants unless they screwed up. But he'd been promoted captain on the five percent list, thus avoiding the time in grade issue. After recovering from serious wounds in his fourth year. (Some nights, even this many years later old wounds would pain him and he awaken almost too stiff to move) He served the remaining time of his six-year military obligation at Fort Knox serving as commanding officer of an OCS company. Immediately on leaving active duty, he joined the New York Army National Guard, as a troop commander. (Armored and Air Cavalry units use the terms troop instead of company and squadron rather than battalion)

His troop, A Troop, First Squadron, Ninth Armored Cavalry Regiment quickly became the sharpest troop in the squadron. Every National Guard unit, always had a mix of troops with various motivations. Some of them, truthfully, many of them were good troops who really wanted to serve their country, while not serving full time. Others were there for the extra money and benefits. Most worked hard and tried to advance in skills, knowledge and rank. Others just coasted along, doing enough to get by. Just as in the regular army, the guard had both professional soldiers and lifers. Calling a professional a lifer was a good way to start a fight. Professionals, turned lifer into LIFER, Lazy Ignorant Fool Evading Reality. Rick ran the goof-offs, slackers and lifers out of his troop. As he once put it; "There is no room in Alpha Troop for the stupid, lame and lazy."

As he rose in rank and position in the squadron, he did the same with his sections and teams. As he had in everything else in the military, he excelled in the command and staff course. While squadron commander, the 1st. of the 9th won the honor unit award, four years in a row.

Rick reported to Fort Irwin on the 15th and was processed in, his squadron arriving at the fort two days later. The first few days were occupied with in-processing, fitting their vehicles with necessary desert modifications, maintaining the equipment and getting the men acclimated to the harsh desert climate. The full training schedule began the following Monday. It wasn't just the tactics and field problems, it was also learning to use the latest technology. The first week passed in a blur.

 _ **Fort Irwin, California, two weeks later.**_

Rick leaned on the coming of the commander's hatch of His M-3A3 Bradley Command Vehicle. It was a Cavalry Fighting Vehicle fitted with extra radios and electronics. He was hot, sweaty and tired but exhilarated. His squadron had just inflicted heavy causalities on the OPFOR. They'd still lost the battle, but had performed above expectations. It wasn't surprising that they'd lost, the OPFOR was stationed here year around. They knew every hill, valley, rock, bush and tree on the post. Hell, they probably knew every coyote's first name.

Rick was extremely busy but enjoying what he was doing. It was more fulfilling than anything he'd done with the NYPD. He was beginning to regret, in some ways, ever leaving the Regular Army. He'd graduated from Norwich with honors, third in his class. He'd been offered and accepted a Regular Army, rather than a reserve commission. He proved to have an almost instinctual grasp of armor and armored cavalry tactics. Although an armor officer he'd taken both the basic parachute and Ranger courses. Not that he intended to serve in either capacity but wanted to understand airborne and Ranger tactics, to be able to better support them. Combined arms are the only way to survive on a modern battlefield.

A three-day weekend break was scheduled halfway through the training cycle, several of his staff officers suggested a week end in Vegas. Rick initially declined but encouraged the others to go. The gambling didn't interest him, nor did the prostitutes and he could drink as comfortably in the officer's club. He'd been e-mailing Erin three times a week. When he mentioned the Vegas trip, she e-mailed back that he should take the opportunity, as she could fly out and spend those three days with him. He realized that he needed the down time and on top of that, Erin was the only woman who'd ever made such a gesture for him. He eagerly agreed.

Rick rented a Mercedes convertible in Barstow and drove to Las Vegas, meeting Erin at McCarran International Airport. Rick's breath caught as the stunning woman walked towards him. He couldn't fathom how she looked so fresh after the long flight from New York. She looked cool and elegant in a pale green summer frock and matching heels. She removed her sunglasses as she neared him, he could see the happiness and excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Rick, I've missed you so much, I love you." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Just a little too long and a little too passionate for a public place, but neither of them cared.

They retrieved her suitcase and the drove to the Bellagio. Rick had reserved a suite for them.

"Do you want to get some lunch Erin?" Erin laughed.

"Not right now Honey, I'm hungry, but not for food. We can order from room service, later."

Two of Rick's officers saw Rick and Erin in the lobby. Captain Steve Perry shook his head.

"I don't know how the hell he does that. Every time that I've seen him with a woman she is smoking hot. Not a single exception, not one!"

They went to the desk and Rick got two key cards to the suite he'd reserved

Major Eric Jorgenson laughed. "Only one explanation. The guy must be one hell of a swordsman."

As soon as they entered the suite, Erin laughed.

"Why did you get a suite, Rick? We certainly are not going to use the second bedroom." He grinned. "I wanted to make sure that we had the best the best they had to offer and since this is the weekend of a major poker tournament and the opening of Celine Dion's new show all rooms are at a premium. This way I could be sure to get a good one."

Erin said; "After five hours on a plane, I want to freshen up a bit before we christen that bed." She opened her suitcase, took out her toiletries and a sack from an exclusive lingerie shop and went into the bathroom. She took a quick but thorough shower, reapplied her make-up and daubed her most erotic perfume in various places. She emerged from the bathroom, wearing a very short, sheer red teddy, matching panties, stockings and killer heels. Although nearly 40, her breasts didn't sag, her abdomen was taut and her long gorgeous legs were the envy of many a model. As she sauntered to Rick, every move radiated pure seduction.

Her smile was sultry as she said; "You're wearing too many clothes, my love, we're going to have to do something about that." She put both arms around his neck and sought his mouth, nipping lightly at his lower lip, eagerly thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he opened for her, exploring and tasting him. He returned the favor, both indulging in a playful duel of tongues. She moaned when he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear, then began a slow exquisite torture, kissing down the slender column of her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point. He slipped the teddy off her and she mewled as he took one already engorged nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers, He then switched breasts.

Erin could already feel the heat building in her core. She pulled away from him long enough to pull his polo and t-shirts over his head, then unbuckle his belt and unfasten his slacks. Now both down to their underwear, she pulled him down on the bed. He took his time, kissing and fondling her breasts until she was writhing under him, panting and letting out little mewls of pleasure. He kissed down her abdomen, frustrating her a little, as he skipped over where she really wanted him and pressed butterfly kisses along the tender skin of her inner thighs. Once his hand slid under her panties and slipped a finger into her all coherent thought disappeared in a haze of pleasure. Removing that finger, Rick slid her panties down her long legs then began kissing up her legs until he finally put his mouth exactly where she wanted it, causing the first of three powerful orgasms 'Of course, she happily returned the favor, taking him with her the third time.

That evening Rick took Erin to dinner and to a club for drinks and dancing. He wore a summer weight Armani suit in dark blue with a lighter blue shirt, a royal blue tie with matching pocket square. Erin wore a cocktail dress of shimmering golden silk with matching heels. Her hair up in a French roll. In a city full of pretty women, she turned heads, with admiring glances from the men and envious ones from the women. The three days in Vegas were a magical time for her, basking in the full attention of the man she loved. The final evening was bittersweet, knowing that this night might be the last time she ever saw him. Sharing the fear and pain of other women, down through the centuries, who sent their men off to war. She knew that Rick was a warrior, not the kind of man to command from a safe bunker.

"Erin, as much as you want a more definitive commitment, I can't give it to you now. I will be gone more than a year, possibly as much as two. A lot can happen in that time. Absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder. It is hard on relationships. As much as you want to deny it, you may meet someone else, someone who will hold your heart more than I. If that were to happen, I would expect you to pursue it. You, of all people deserve to be happy. You must also face the fact that I'm in combat arms. I may not come home in one piece or not at all.

I do love you Erin so kiss me smile for me and pray for me." He walked her to the barding gate, kissed and hugged her one last time. She could barely see the steps for her tears.

The second half of the training cycle became more intense yet easier as they became more familiar with tactics and terrain and even experienced cadre developed predictable patterns.

Rick exploited those patterns. Another advantage was his love of hobby drones. It enabled him to employ the military drones more effectively, both in reconnaissance and attack. During the lastweek of the course Rick's squadron finally achieved a decisive victory over the OPFOR.

Colonel Jefferson Davis, commander of the OPFOR took off his CVC helmet and grinning, advanced to shake Rick's hand. "Well done, Colonel Rogers, a brilliantly planned and executed operation. Especially as you were taking on a numerically superior force, well acquainted with the terrain. I hope that a dyed in the wool Yankee can take a drink with a with a Johnny Reb."

"It would be my pleasure, I never had a chance to drink with a president before."

Davis groaned. "It was too much to hope for that you'd let that pass. My parents had a sick sense of humor. My family never was related to that particular Davis."

Rick laughed. "I can sympathize with that. I grew sick and tired of being asked if it was a beautiful day in the neighborhood."

"So, something in common besides being armor officers. I'm out of West Point, I hear you're Norwich."

"Yeah, that rivalry goes back a long way. But your first year at either place was no picnic."

"That's for damn sure. I was convinced that all first classmen were descended from the Marquis De Sade." The two men laughed, shook hands and agreed to meet at the officer's club that evening. They spent a couple of pleasurable hours swapping stories, finding out that they were both in the sandbox at the same.

The morning of graduation day came and for once, it was relative cool. (only about eighty-five degrees) The national and regimental flags, as well as the troop guideons snapped in a brisk breeze. The base and OPFOR commanders made speeches, awards were passed out. Finally, the base commander commanded; "Lieutenant Colonel Richard Alexander Rodgers, center march." Rick marched up to the General, came to attention and saluted. The general returned the salute and read a set of orders.

"Attention to orders. By authority of the president and approval of congress, Richard Alexander Rodgers, Lieutenant Colonel, Armor, is promoted Colonel, effective this date. Congratulations Colonel." Rick thanked the general, they exchanged salutes and Rick returned to his unit. He then commanded; "Squadron, Pass in review!" After dismissing the units, the general said;

"Before you head to the club to wet down your eagles, come to headquarters, we have things to discuss. You can ride with me."

Seated in the general's office, the general said; "Things have changed drastically in the last month. Your orders have been changed. The situation in the Middle East has deteriorated. Iran is rattling its' saber, with Russia's backing. They are threatening to take over Iraq and Kuwait, establishing a caliphate. We are calling up some of our reserve forces and will be deploying them. You are to form and command a reinforced armored cavalry regiment composed of National Guard units. You will have three cavalry squadrons, an infantry battalion, and a self- propelled artillery battalion and all the usual organic units. It may ease your mind that your squadron, will be one of your three cavalry squadrons, as will the 2nd of the 9th out of New Jersey. You'll have the 2nd of the 14th out of Pennsylvania and the 3rd of the 16th Armor also out of Pennsylvania. That's all I know right now. You'll find out what the rest of the units are at Fort Bliss. Starting tomorrow, you will have one day in transit to New York, then be on one week's leave before reporting to Fort Bliss."

"Congratulations and good luck, Colonel."

 _I'm going to need it._ Rick thought. Rick called Alexis first to tell her about the week's leave then called Erin. The normally very controlled woman almost screamed her delight in being granted another week with Rick, then began crying.

"What's wrong Erin?"

"Nothing's wrong Baby, these are happy tears. I'll pick you up at the airport."

Erin wasn't willing to spend any time apart from Rick, so with his approval, she stayed at the loft for the week, as did Nikki, happily staying in the guest room. They spent most of the week just staying in, although they spent one dinner and the evening with the Reagan family and one night out for dinner and dancing, Rick wearing his dress blues at Erin's request. What was a glorious evening out for one beautiful woman was a traumatic event for another.

The old line that you never know what you have until you lose it proved painfully true for Kate Beckett. She'd been hurt and depressed when Rick left and devastated when she found out what he was doing. But with Lanie support and encouragement, she'd been perking up a bit. That night, they'd gone out to a dance club, looking for a little action. Kate had danced with a few different men, none more than once and she was enjoying herself. She'd just got back to the table and handed Lanie her drink when she heard the girl at the next table say;

"Vicky, look at that couple. I wish I had legs like that girl and the soldier, OMG I could eat him up." Kate followed the woman's gaze. Her abrupt "Oh God no! drew Lanie's attention. Erin Boyle was entering the dance floor on the arm of Richard Castle, looking entirely pleased at the situation.

In the two and a half months since she'd last seen Castle Kate had convinced herself that she was getting over him and that she was ready to start dating again, nothing serious, just getting out there. Not that she'd ever formally dated Castle, but many of their outings felt like dates. Seeing Erin happily nestled against Castle as they danced, hit her hard. It wasn't like a punch to the gut, it was like a massive whole body blow. Her reactions were irrational, as strong emotions usually are. Her first was hurt, worse than that first day, worse than the formal departure. The second was anger, at him for leaving, at herself for her foolish behavior, at Erin for being with him. She was outraged that Erin could take what Beckett had considered was rightfully hers.

She wanted to confront Erin and demand that she back off and said so to Lanie. Lanie's calm counsel deterred her.

"Kate, don't do it. It won't work and you'll ruin any chance of any kind of future relationship with Castle. You know how protective he is. You'll just have to wait and see what happens when he comes home. Her left hand is clearly visible. I don't see a ring on it yet."

Kate sighed, "You're right Lanie, we have to get out of here now, before he sees us."

The week had been bittersweet for both Erin and Rick but had not changed Rick's stance one iota. The commissioner, Linda Reagan and Nikki joined Erin, Alexis and Martha at JFK to see Rick off, Erin and Alexis crying unashamedly and unshed tears in the other's eyes as they watched the tall soldier climb the boarding stairs. None of them noticed Kate Beckett, a few yards away, tears in her eyes as well.

 _ **Near Bagdad, one month later.**_

Colonel Richard Rogers watched from the turret of his M-3 Cavalry Fighting Vehicle as his reinforced regiment prepared to move out on their first combat mission. They were the scout and screening element for the 3rd Armor division and probably the point of the spear.

 _ **Please review. Constructive criticism. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't have the guts to identify yourself, you will be ignored.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tracks in the Sand**

 _ **Author's Note: I know that some people are going to be upset with me for starting another story with so many of mine unfinished but as I've said before I'm not a professional writer and have to write as the inspiration strikes me. This idea has been sitting in my head for several weeks now and I can't ignore it anymore. It's another AU, my take on the season finale of season two and the season three opener. I have always thought that it was pathetic on Castle's part to turn to Gina and then come back to Beckett like a whipped puppy. The show's Castle was mostly pussy-whipped. My version of Castle is a much stronger man. Both he and Roy Montgomery have quite a different background than canon. This story is not a true crossover but will have characters from both Bluebloods and Forever. I am usually a Caskett shipper but I am not sure that this one will end up Caskett. Reader's opinion's will have an influence on that.**_

 _ **My special thanks to Pen to Paper Writer for encouragement and input on this story. Of course, if I get too many rocks thrown at me, I'll deflect a few his way.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from any TV series are the intellectual property of their writers, producers and networks.**_

 **Prologue**

Richard Castle had a decision to make. Or rather Richard Rodgers did. It was not an easy one to make as it would have a profound effect on his life. At least he had a little time to reflect on it. It was late May and he wouldn't have to be in position until July fifteenth. He was still thinking about it as he entered the 12th Precinct with two coffees and a bag containing a cherry-iced bear claw. Stepping off the elevator he entered the bull pen and stopped dead in his tracks.

Detective Tom Demming was sitting in Castle's chair next to Detective Kate Beckett's desk. Beckett was laughing and flirting with Demming in a way she never had with Castle. Giving the lie to what she'd told Castle about romantic relationships with colleagues. They were both sipping coffee and munching on doughnuts in between flirting. Nobody had noticed Castle walk in so he turned around and left. He took the elevator down and reentered the lobby. Detective Rosalind Karpowski was just entering from the street.

"Hey Castle, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, for a little while I have an errand to run. Oh, would you like a bear claw and a latte? It seems that detective Beckett has already been taken care of and I'd hate to see these go to waste."

Karpowski frowned. She knew that the daily treats were a ritual with Castle. If Beckett suddenly decided to ignore them, she was a fool. The frown disappeared, replaced by a dazzling smile.

"I'd sure hate to see them go to waste also, Castle. I'll be glad to take them off your hands. If you'd like to switch the object of your generosity, I'd be happy to volunteer for the position. There's room for a chair beside my desk." The tone of her voice had become sultry by the last statement. _Why not? Maybe it will jar Beckett enough to get her head out of her ass._

"Well, I've got this errand to run, I should be gone about an hour. But if you can procure a chair by the time you get back, we'll try it out. By the way, how do you really like your coffee?"

Beckett and Demming were still sitting at her desk, although now they seemed to be concentrating on the case. Castle looked over to Karpowski's desk and sure enough, a chair was placed right by it. A nicer chair than his old one. Castle walked over and placed a large coffee on the desk.

"Here you go, detective one large coffee, cream, two sugars and a touch of cinnamon."

Karpowski's smile beat anything Kate had ever given him.

"Thank you, Castle and won't you please call me Roz?"

Rick sat down with Roz and her partner and went over the murder case they were working on. For once, no one called Castle's stupid. In fact, they made more progress in three hours than Karpowski and Evans had in three days.

"Would you ladies care to break for a late lunch, my treat?" Castle said.

"Sure, I would" Karpowski said. "Me too. "Evans agreed.

"Donovan's Irish Deli okay with you?"

The three enjoyed a lunch of corned beef sandwiches on soda bread with potatoes O'Brian.

At five o'clock the three, backed by two uniformed officers went to arrest the suspect. Castle wasn't told to stay in the car. Once in the interrogation room, the suspect confessed within ten minutes. After he was booked Karpowski said;

"Why don't we head out and celebrate with a few drinks?"

"Good idea, Castle said. Let's head to the Old Haunt. I own the place." *

Castle, Karpowski and Evans entered the bar and went to Castle's reserved booth, the bartender immediately came over to see what they wanted, hiding his surprise at who Castle was with. "What can I get you?" Karpowski ordered a vodka martini and Evans ordered a black Russian. Castle ordered a double scotch on the rocks.

"Put it all on my account Jerry." Castle said.

"Sure thing boss." Karpowski sat back after the drinks came, took a sip of hers and said;

"Thank you Rick, you saved us a lot of time and effort on that case. Carol and I really appreciate it." Evans grinned. "What she said."

Both Karpowski and Evans were very attractive women. Karpowski, a slim, blue-eyed blond, her angular yet pretty face hinting at her eastern European ancestry. Evans was shorter and more voluptuous a gray-eyed dark brunette. The two detectives both wondered what was wrong with supposedly the smartest detective in the NYPD. She'd kept pushing away a man who obviously loved her. She insulted him and belittled him every chance she got and now was acting like the proverbial badge bunny, spreading her legs for a handsome cop.

The writer was handsome, wealthy, intelligent and fun to be with. They'd been in the bar for a little over two hours and had several drinks under their belts and stuffed with good food. Castle had recently remodeled part of the bar into a small grill that posted a limited menu of Angus beef burgers, all beef hot dogs, fries and onion rings.

Castle was sitting between the two women, regaling them with stories of some of his wilder escapades. Karpowski had a stitch in her side from laughing so hard. She was on her way to a nice buzz and the smaller Evans even more so, enough to feel adventurous. She was pressed up against Castle's right side, her left hand on his thigh, inching a little closer to dangerous territory. She wanted to see if the stories about the _White whale_ were true. Over the last few minutes she'd unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt.

Karpowski noticed what was going on. She saw that Castle was trying hard to hold on to his control but was slipping fast. _Oh hell no Carol, you're not getting away with that, not unless I get to play too._ She ordered another round of drinks and then began copying her partner's tactics.

There was no way that any normal unmarried man could resist that for long and the latest round of drinks lowered his inhibitions. He had enough alcohol in his system to let them have their way. Karpowski whispered; "Don't you have a private office in this place?"

"Of course I do, in the basement."

"Then let's continue this downstairs."

Jerry rose one eyebrow and laughed as his boss and the two cops disappeared down the stairs.

Rick awoke rather slowly and was surprised that he was in his own bed, not sure how he got there. His last clear memory was of drinking with Karpowski and Evans at the Old Haunt. He was also surprised that he was stark naked. He usually slept in a t-shirt and boxers. He got up, stumbled to the bathroom and took four Advil tablets out of the bottle and downed them with a full glass of water. He shuffled back to his bed and sat down. As the medicine began to take effect his memory began coming back.

He remembered going to his office with the two detectives. Deciding that his office couch was too small for the activities they wanted to indulge in, they'd snagged a bottle of _Famous Grouse_

Scots whiskey and headed for Rick's loft, as Martha and Alexis had left for the Hamptons early for the holiday week-end. After that it was a jumble of feminine lips, breasts and buttocks, more than one pair of each. Rick groaned. Even in his wildest playboy exploits he'd never been with two women at once. In this case, both of them cops.

 _Oh God, I'm in so much trouble. I might just shoot myself before either one of them gets the chance to._

He lifted his head from his hands and saw two pair of panties on one of the night stands with a note on top of them. He picked it up.

 _Dear Rick, Carol and I left these as a souvenir of last night's activities. Don't worry about anything. Carol and I had a wonderful time proving that the legend of the White Whale was in fact true. I can hardly believe three rounds in one night but I can feel the evidence! It was a lot of fun but there are no strings attached. It was a one night stand to beat all one night stands but that was all it was. Please don't feel guilty about anything. Neither of us will say anything to anyone but it sure is hard to stop grinning._

 _Roz._

Rick shook his head and grinned. Hell, if the women didn't feel guilty about anything, he didn't need to. It was not as if anyone cared enough about him or his actions to matter. He got into the shower to prepare for the day.

Kate Beckett sat at her desk, fuming. It was 10:00 and no sign of Castle with her morning offering. She was hungry and caffeine deprived. To top it off, Demming was running late and had called to tell her that he wouldn't be there for another hour. Her mood hadn't been improved by an incident that occurred an hour earlier. Karpowski and Evans had entered the bull pen, both walking a little funny with an obvious I just got laid look on both their faces They both looked at Kate and smirked. That stung as last night, Tom got drunk with his old buddies at the 54th and couldn't do anything but snore and fart.

It was 11:15 before Demming walked through the door, obviously fighting the effects of a hangover. Castle finally arrives about ten minutes later and walks right past Kate without even a greeting, He walks over to Karpowski's desk and hands her the coffee Kate was so desperately craving. She poured herself a cup from the old precinct machine but it tasted vile.

Castle handed a second cup to Evans and sat down beside Karpowski's desk. Tom sat down beside Kate and said something about their case. He was positive that he had identified the murderer. Kate nodded but her eyes were fixed on Castle. As he lifted his cup to his mouth, Kate's temper exploded.

"Damn you Castle, about the only thing you're good for around here is to bring us coffee and you can't even do that right." The whole bull pen, except Demming looked up in shock. Demming smirked.

"She's right Castle, you're not a real cop, you don't have a badge or a gun. You can't protect Beckett. She's got a real partner now, not some pussy writer. The only reason Beckett tolerated you at all is the mayor. She doesn't need you or want you here."

As mad as she was, Demming's outburst shocked Beckett. She really didn't want Castle gone. But as she looked at Castle, she didn't see the hurt, angry expression on his face she expected. Nothing but a cool mask of indifference. He said nothing to either Beckett or Demming, just continued his conversation with Karpowski. Captain Montgomery stepped out of his office.

"That's enough out of both of you, detectives. I expect professional behavior and respect for all the members of this precinct. Sworn or civilian. Detective Beckett, take Demming and arrest your suspect. Esposito, Ryan, back them up. Castle, will you please assist Karpowski and Evans."

Blushing at the reprimand Kate growled at her team and left the precinct.

Castle went out to buy lunch for Karpowski, Evans and himself. After lunch Castle knocked at the captain's door.

"Come on in Castle and close the door. Castle sat down. What can I do for you Rick?"

"Several things Roy. First, I am leaving the precinct and I'm not coming back It's obvious that Beckett doesn't want me here and never really has. I thought that she and I were getting close to having something but I was dead wrong. She lied to me about something very important, so I don't want to be around her either. Now she has her new boy toy replacing me on all the cases.

More important than my feelings or the NYPD is an offer I received. I hadn't really made my decision until yesterday. Today has set that decision in stone. As you know, I'm a lieutenant Colonel in the New York National Guard. I'm being reviewed for promotion to Colonel. I've been offered the chance to take my squadron to Fort Irwin for dessert training. At the completion of that I'll go on active duty for a year, working with an Armored Cavalry brigade as it's XO.

It will mean brigade command when I get back. I've accepted the offer. A t least I'll be making a positive contribution to my country. I may not be a real cop but I am a real soldier."

"Dammit Rick, I wish that you had talked to me first. Despite what Beckett and the idiot said, you have made a very real and positive contribution to this precinct and the NYPD. It's my duty to try and change your mind."

"It's too late Roy. I've already signed the papers. Besides, you know it hasn't really been about the books. As I said in the dedication in Heat Wave, I thought that Beckett was extraordinary but she's not. She's just another damn badge bunny. Just like last year, I'll start my annual month long vacation June 1st. I report to Fort Irwin on July 15th. I'll be leaving for the Hamptons tonight."

Castle paused. "We served together in the Gulf War, Roy. As a brother officer I'm asking you not to tell anyone I'm gone until after the 4th of July. Beckett probably won't even notice I'm gone, too wrapped up in Demming. And even when you announce it, don't tell them about the army. They don't have the need to know. Only my family and friends need to know that.

Montgomery was shocked by Castle's last statement. Obviously Castle didn't believe that, outside of him, anyone here was his friend.

"Goodbye Roy, watch your six." Just before he turned and walked out he handed Roy a calling card. On each side of the card was the insignia of the Armored Cavalry. It read: Richard Alexander Rodgers. Lieutenant Colonel, Armor. 9th Armored Cavalry Regiment, New York Army National Guard. Roy Montgomery sadly watched his friend walk away, whistling _She wore a yellow ribbon._

About an hour later, Beckett's team walked into the precinct, Esposito and Ryan escorting a handcuffed suspect between them. Demming crowed;

"We solved the crime. I knew from the first who the murderer was." Beckett shook her head. Demming's cockiness and braggadocio was eroding her infatuation quickly. His elation lasted until the suspect's lawyer showed up with a time stamped video of the suspect in an Atlantic city casino, playing poker at the time of the murder. There were also affidavits from a judge and a Coast Guard captain who were in the same game.

Beckett was furious with Demming and humiliated when Karpowski handed the captain a note in Castle's handwriting naming who he thought the suspect was. Montgomery ordered Karpowski and Evans to go arrest the suspect with two uniformed officers as back up. Karpowski broke the suspect after half an hour of interrogation.

Beckett got up and shrugged into her coat, missing Castle's gentle touch. Demming wasn't enough of a gentleman to help her. Demming spoke up.

"Okay, we screwed up but the case is solved so let's go down to O'Rourke's Tavern and celebrate." Esposito snorted.

"We didn't screw up Dumbing, you did. You ignored and belittled Castle. HE solved the case. And Beckett, you went along for the ride. Right now I'm disgusted with you. As for you Dumbing I wouldn't be caught dead in the same bar with you. _Hijo de puta._

Demming flared up. "Why you…" He backed off in a hurry at the feral grin that flashed across Esposito's face. Kate was looking at Demming in dismay and in fact, disgust. How in God's name could she ever have pushed Castle away for this arrogant braggart.

Tom looked at Kate. "Kate?"

"You know Tom, I think that I just want to go home, take a good hot bath and drink enough wine to forget that the past two weeks ever existed. That past two weeks includes you."

With that last shot to his battered ego, Tom lost it. He grabbed Kate's arm. "You can't treat me like that you bitch." That was the worst mistake he could have made. Kate's own anger and frustration pushed her over the limit. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, spun around and rammed her knee into his groin. He really didn't have much time to experience the excruciating pain as Esposito's fist smashed into his jaw, rendering him unconscious.

"Are you okay Kate?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah I am. I just want to do what I told Dumbing. You guys go on down to the old Haunt."

Kate Beckett sat in her tub, up to her neck in bubbles, her third glass of wine sitting on the edge of the tub. Even her favorite wine and the hot water failed to relax her or stop her tears.

She prayed that when Castle got back from vacation he would talk to her. She had to make things right.

 _ ***In this story Castle has owned the bar for several years.**_

 _ **Author's note: This is only the prologue. Readers reactions will tell me if I should continue it and who Castle should choose. There will be more than one strong, beautiful woman fighting for his heart. Caskett is not a foregone conclusion in this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five: A Khamsin Wind**

 _ **Author's Note: As noted in the prologue, this is an AU. So, the TO &E of the units depicted here, while based on U.S. current TO&E may not be identical., The author was Airborne Infantry in the service, not armor. Some vehicles and small arms that saw limited use in the U.S. armed forces are employed here but none are made up, they all exist. I am also using artistic license to depict similar terrorist actions to those occurring in Belgium, England and France occurring earlier in this timeline than they did in ours.**_

An hour into the mission Colonel Rodgers ordered the launch of two reconnaissance drones as well as the scout platoons of his armored cavalry squadrons. One thing that he lobbied rather hard for and received was the addition of four Light Strike Vehicles to one scout platoon in each squadron, making each platoon somewhat over strength. The LSV's were upgraded and renamed versions of the older Desert Patrol Vehicles, which in turn had replaced the Fast Attack Vehicles. Whatever their designations, they were, essentially, oversized armed dune buggies, depending on their speed and manuervibility for protection rather than armor. Each carried a two or three- man crew, depending on the armament. Their main arm was usually the M-2 .50 caliber machine gun, supplemented by M-60 or M-240 7.62 MM machine guns. Other weapons could be M-249 5.56 MM light machine guns, M-134 5.56 MM Gatling guns, MK 19 automatic40 MM grenade launchers or a TOW missile. Two AT-4 light anti-tank missiles were often mounted on the top rail.

The normal scout platoon consisted of six M-3 Cavalry Fighting vehicles and four HMMV's, about 40 to 50 men under the command of a platoon leader, a first or second lieutenant with a sergeant first class as platoon sergeant. The addition of the four LSV's added another 12 men to the platoon.

It had taken longer than anticipated to achieve full deployment of U.S. Forces due to problems with heavy sea-lift vessel availability. Iranian forces began to move before all U.S. forces were ashore. The Iranian Revolutionary Guard armored division had pushed back the understrength Iraqi 1st. Infantry division and was headed for Baghdad. It didn't get through unscathed, and the Iraqi's were retreating but hadn't been routed. The Iranian division's lead brigade had been mauled and had fallen back to regroup. A fresh brigade had been brought forward and was preparing to move out. It was the regiment's job to slow them down or stop them, until the full 3rd Armored Division could engage.

Rick ordered two scout platoons out with the eight LSV's holding one platoon in reserve. The LSV's weren't alone, they were backed by the M-3s. The dust cloud raised by the scouts, quickly dissipated allowing a clear view of the terrain ahead. After planning the order of battle and the movement to contact phase, Rick transferred from the armored command post to his M-3 command vehicle, maintaining constant contact with the command post.

The ACP had excellent intelligence and communications capabilities but there is a flow and rhythm to battle that a good commander can feel, but can seldom be done from a rear area. Rick, needed to be far enough forward to feel it. He was receiving video feeds from the recon drone, constantly tracking the Iranian column. Fortunately, the Iranians had little anti-air capability, even if they did spot the drone, which was unlikely.

Scanning the video, Rick couldn't believe either the arrogance or the stupidity of the Iranian commander. That is, if it wasn't a decoy. A T-72 command tank, near the head of the column, was flying an oversize pennant from an antenna. There was no armored command post of any type with the column. Instead, there were several of the old T-72 command tanks, made obvious by their numerous antennas. _Either you're a complete idiot or you think I am._

Well back, in the middle of the division, the drone picked up another command tank, this one a modern T-80. _I'd be willing to bet that those crewmen aren't named Mohammed or Ibrahim, more likely Ivan or Vladimir._ RDF equipment identified a spate of radio messages going back and forth between the two command tanks. _Well, it looks like you are a complete idiot._

The Iranian was starting to move in good order but staying on the main highway to save time. Rick sent a message to division. "Nosy Sabers 6 to Ebon Pony 6. Have a large herd of camels headed our way intend to intercept at map location G6002412 x D494361."

"Roger Nosy. Hit them hard, but don't commit to a set piece battle, hit them and run. I want to bait them into a division size ambush. ROE for this engagement is weapons free." Rick was fortunate that his regiment held the high ground, such as it was with the sun at their backs.

The Iranian scouts were out in force, mounted in Russian built BMP-2's and locally produced Safir jeeps. The jeeps armed with 12.5mm machine guns. The scouts, at least, doing their jobs, well dispersed to the flanks as well as the largest group going forward along the highway at speed. The main body was just starting to move, still in a tight column on the highway.

The brigade commander was young and inexperienced, owing his position, as often was the case in the middle east, to his family connections and the "purity of his faith," rather than his ability as a senior officer. His uncle was the supreme leader, just another viscous tyrant masquerading as a holy man. The senior brigade commander, the one who had led the first brigade had been a competent commander, but had been critically wounded and would not survive the day.

Two things would severely hamper the Iranians in the coming battle. The first and worst was a failure of intelligence. They had no idea that a large American force was in the area. They knew that the armored division was on the way but believed that it was not ashore and fully organized. The second was overconfidence. They had pushed the Iraqi's back, not easily but rapidly, as such things go.

"Nosy sabers 6 to Speedy Gonzales, initiate, I say again, initiate. Initial target for Speedy 1 and 2, scout 6. Speedy 3 through 8, soft skinned scouts." The scout commander's BMP was revealed in the same manner as the command tanks. Too many antennas. Two TOW missiles impacted the BMP almost simultaneously. One at the base of the turret, one in the engine compartment. The fuel and onboard ammunition both detonated. It was the Iranians first indication that they were under attack.

Following the preset plan, the LSV's made a single attack run and disappeared over a hill. They left nine shot out and burning Safir jeeps in their wake. After he got over his initial shock, the Irate brigade commander ordered his scouts to pursue and ordered his tanks on line and join the pursuit. It was an incredibly stupid move, completely negating the purpose of scouts, in the first place. Racing over the slight rise, the Iranian BMPs found a line of M-3's waiting. The M-3's volleyed with TOW missiles then opened fire with 30mm cannon. At what was, essentially point-blank range for the missiles, very few missed. For all intents and purposes, the scout platoons were destroyed as a fighting force, with sixty percent of the vehicles destroyed and another twenty percent too damaged to fight. The remainder panicked and turned around to head to the rear.

With the drones feeding accurate data back, the target coordinates were relayed to the artillery battalion. The battalion stopped, deployed and on Rick's order fired four rounds from each gun. The 155mm shells exploded on the leading elements of the Iranian armor, one detonating on the top of the brigade commander's tank turret, the thunderous explosion completely obliterating the tank. The rain of 155mm high explosive projectiles destroyed three more tanks and damaged eight. The equivalent of an entire tank company eliminated in less than a minute. Their fire mission accomplished, the artillery formed up, ready to withdraw.

Following his orders, Colonel Rodgers ordered his infantry and armor battalions forward, but moving slowly, trying to give the impression of a lucky but unsure commander. To give the Iranians credit for courage, if not intelligence, the Division commander, ignoring the advice of the Russians went forward to take charge. He ordered his third brigade forward to join with the now stalled second and to spread out on line and essentially, charge, going uphill, with the sun in their eyes. The M1A3's came on line and volleyed. Not as effective as the TOW missiles, they still managed 20 hits out of 36 rounds fired. Not all destroyed, of course, but damaged enough to be out of the fight. Rick's blood was up, he badly wanted to carry the fight on, but his orders were to hit and run.

Although two of his four brigades had been mauled, the Iranians still outnumbered the regiment in combat effective vehicles. Labeled a reinforced regiment, for political reasons, Rick's unit was a brigade in all but name, it certainly had the combat power of one. Still, the Iranian's had a clear, more than two, almost three to one advantage. The division commander's tank had been badly damaged and he was shaken up, but not seriously injured. The delay in action, due not only to that factor but also clearing damaged vehicles, allowed Rick the time to reform his command and begin the withdrawal.

After straightening things out, the Iranian commander ordered the advance and pursuit. They'd only gone a couple of miles when a message came in, ordering a halt in place, reform and wait for reinforcement. Iranian intelligence had finally received news of the 3rd Armored division.

General McNally was disappointed, he'd hoped for a decisive engagement. Nonetheless, he complimented Rick on a well- run operation. His regiment had inflicted significant causalities on the enemy, while losing none of his own vehicles or men. A few of his fighting vehicles had sustained damage as had a couple of tanks, and some of his men wounded but no lives were lost. Rick knew how incredibly fortunate he'd been but he also knew that future battles would not be so relatively bloodless. The regiment returned to base for repair and refit and await further orders. The Iranian's halt turned into a withdrawal into Iran, also for repair, refit and reinforcement, but it was only a temporary withdrawal. The Ayatollah's anger and grief at the death of his nephew insured that cooler heads would not prevail and the invasion would resume, with the further intent to attack Israel as well.

U.S. intelligence, both electronic and human operatives gathered sufficient evidence of Iran's intent to inform both the pentagon and POTUS. With that information, the decision was made to deploy more troops to Iraq and beef up the units there. Rick's regiment received an engineer battalion, a maintenance battalion and an air cavalry troop, resulting in its' re-designation as the 9th Armored Cavalry Brigade Combat Team. He was reassigned as it's deputy commander, with the command going to Brigadier General William Walter Wallace.

General Wallace had called Rick into his office after the change of command ceremony. Rick came to a halt 18inches from the general's desk, came to attention, saluted and said;

"Colonel Rodgers reporting as ordered sir." The general returned the salute.

"At ease, Colonel, Take a seat." Rick sat down."

"Care for some coffee, Colonel?"

"Yes, thank you sir." The general called to his aide.

"Bill, have Edwards bring in coffee and two mugs, leave the pot. Black okay with you Colonel?"

"Black is fine sir."

"What do you like to be called, Colonel?"

"Rick or just Rodgers, if that meets your approval."

"Rick, it is then."

The general paused while the orderly poured coffee, set the pot down and left, closing the door behind him.

"Rick, there is a big difference between change of command and being relieved of command, as I'm sure you know. You haven't done anything wrong, to be relieved. In fact, just the opposite, you've performed very well, exceedingly well. But it's army politics in play. You're a very junior Colonel to hold the command you held, much less a brigade combat team. It is hoped that working as my deputy commander we can season you enough to take over here in three or four months. I'm already on the list for major general and am slated to take over this division.

Your other option is to request transfer to another unit, which will not be held against you, if you do."

"I'll stay sir." The general grinned.

"I thought that you'd say that. Welcome to my team, Rick. You're going to have your work cut out for you, getting these new units integrated. There will be a full staff meeting at 14:00."

After the talk, Rick didn't consider it a demotion, for two reasons. First, it was now a much larger unit than he felt qualified to command. After all, that's what the rank Brigadier General originally meant. Commander of a brigade. Second, the general had pretty much assured him that it would be his brigade, in time.

Rick relaxed in his quarters, a tumbler of good Scot's whiskey at hand. He'd finally had the time to catch up on his e-mails and calls home. Erin had been faithfully e-mailing him every night, but he simply hadn't had the time to spare from his duties, often working eighteen- hour days, falling exhausted into his rack for a few hours precious sleep.

He was also conflicted about Erin. He knew that she loved him more than he loved her, was in love with him and he wasn't at all sure that he was in love with her, at least not yet. He was very frustrated, he hadn't yet been able to eradicate his love of Kate Beckett. He was trying, but it wasn't working. No, she didn't haunt his dreams as they'd never been intimate. Erin did figure heavily in his dreams, the erotic ones at least.

 _ **Time Jump, three months later.**_

Iranian forces hadn't crossed the border again in full invasion mode after the setback inflicted a few months ago, but there had been almost constant skirmishes and small unit actions. Iran was recruiting heavily from the Palestinians for use against Israel. They'd also been rebuilding their own forces. Even a man a stubborn as the Ayatollah had been forced to see that the nepotistic, religious purity policy was a failure and that he needed experienced commanders. Unfortunately, he didn't have many of those.

In those same three months, With the intense workload and General Wallace's mentoring, Rick was ready to assume command of the brigade and Wallace's recommendation had greased it through. The change of command ceremony was a dual one. Rick assumed command of the brigade combat team and now Major General Wallace assumed command of the 3rd Armor Division.

 _ **New York.**_

Erin Boyle sat weeping on her couch, she didn't know how she was going to Tell Rick what she had to tell him, especially now that he had the burden of brigade command. It didn't matter that he'd told her it would be okay if she found someone she loved more than him. She hadn't really, but that's what she had to tell him. She'd met a nice, hot guy who was really into her. And she'd resisted, as long as she could but one night, the loneliness got to her.

She'd had a little too much to drink at a party and gone home with Todd. She'd slept with him. She had cheated on Rick Even though there was no formal agreement between them, that's how it felt. And now, it was all too late. The pill wasn't 100% effective. She was pregnant. Worse than telling Rick, was how was she going to explain it to Nikki and Alexis? They'd become almost as close as sisters and she was going to destroy that. Alexis would never forgive her and she wasn't sure Nikki would. She could also imagine the look in her father's and brother's eyes as the disappointment in her registered. The worst part of it was, that although Rick wouldn't openly blame her, she knew that the chance of his ever coming around her family again was negligible. An e-mail wouldn't do it, she had to speak to Rick by satellite phone. She couldn't do it, that night, it took her a couple of days to work up the courage.

As it was, the call was the hardest one she'd ever made in her life. There was no censure in Rick's voice, only the gentle reassurance that he understood and, in fact, said that he would always love her as a friend. Things didn't go nearly as well either at the Castle loft or at home.

Alexis Castle burst into tears and ran up the stairs, screaming; "I hate you."

Martha looked at Erin, sadly and said;

"I'm sorry Erin but I think that it's better that you have no further contact with any of us. I can't believe that you'd do this." Nikki didn't handle it much better than Alexis.

"Mom, I can't believe you. You're my mother and I love you, but right now you disgust me. And you've cost me my best friend." Her father didn't say much, other than to assure her that he loved her but she could tell how much he was hurt as well as disappointed. Danny's reaction hurt her the most.

"My God, you did this to Rick? I can't believe it, my own sister a slut."

Rick was a little hurt but actually more relieved. It ended his own dilemma. He didn't have to hurt Erin and he could concentrate all his energy on his command. It was well that he could. Less than a week later, all hell broke loose.

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six: Burning Sands**

 _ **Author's note: As I stated previously this is an Alternate Universe or if you prefer, an alternative history story. Some events occur differently than here.**_

The Iranians attacked across the border in massive force. Initial estimates being at least two divisions, probably three, at the same time, launching an attack on Israel.

The Iranians weren't having it as easy, this time as they had before. The advantage gained by the Iranians using their Sukhoi Su-24's for tactical air strikes was limited. Pilots Inexperienced in ground support minimized the amount of damage the airstrikes did. Some of the pilots released too soon, falling short of the Iraqi positions, two of them landing on their own troops. Others released too late, just blowing craters in the sand. Shoulder fired missiles and an old M-63 track mounted twenty-millimeter Gatling knocked own three of the Su-24's.

The Iraqi divisions had been resupplied, refitted, rearmed and trained, extensively. They were fighting a stubborn holding action, bleeding the lead Iranian division badly. Again, Iranian intelligence failed. Iran in control of the major oilfields was simply unacceptable to the west. The United Kingdom was sending an entire RAF fighter group and the Royal Guards tank regiment to join U.S. forces, the Germans were sending an infantry and an armored regiment from the Bundeswehr. The French, as usual, were sending nothing at all. But none of them were on scene yet, it was U.S. forces that had to stop the Iranians. A Marine Amphibious Group, two carrier battle groups and an anti-submarine task force were also on the way. It was known that Iran had three Soviet- built Kilo class submarines. They would be destroyed.

The sitting U.S. president wasn't like several of the previous vacillating liberals. An avid student of history, he knew that there was only one way to deal with tyranny. The U.S. declared war on Iran. This wouldn't be like Korea or Viet-Nam, this would total, take out not only the enemy's armed forces, but his ability to wage war or even exert power by threat of force. He was determined to end the actions of the biggest bully in the middle east.

Colonel Richard Rodgers had just finished breakfast and entered his headquarters when his G-2 said;

"Sir the alert came in, the Iranians are moving in at least division strength toward the border and a second division size force is headed for Israel." Rick turned to his G-3.

"Sound the alert, let's get the brigade mounted and ready to move in thirty minutes. We should have our movement orders from division by then."

The brigade base erupted in rapid but disciplined activity. Crews manning their vehicles and troops boarding their carriers. After insuring that all the necessary orders had been transmitted, Rick grabbed his LBE, checked his weapons and headed for his armored command post.

His crew already had the vehicle's engine running and all systems on line. He had just placed his CVC helmet on and settled behind a console when the order came: Advance to rally point.

As much as Rick would have loved to be the point vehicle in his M-3A3, the days of the cavalry commander gallantly leading the charge were long gone. His unit reached the rally point in about an hour and awaited further orders. They weren't long in coming. General Wallace ordered him to take up position on the extreme right flank and follow slightly behind the main body.

The Iranian air strike had caught the U.S. Air Force by surprise but by the time the second strike was on the way, the Air Force was waiting. An AWACS aircraft was up and directing the response, an asset that the Iranians didn't have. The SU-24's were escorted by Mig-29's. An excellent fighter but a generation out of date. In the hands of an experienced combat pilot it was still a formidable opponent. The Iranian air force hadn't seen combat in over twenty years, experienced combat pilots were few and far between.

Four squadrons of air superiority fighters were orbiting at 35,000 feet. One of F-22As, one of F-35As and two of F-16Es. The U.S. fighters dove to the attack, launching a rain of AIM-120 radar guided missiles, followed by AIM-9 sidewinders. Closing in, then switched to canon fire.

Iran had sortied 16 of its 24 Mig 29's as escorts for the 20 SU-24s. The element of surprise is always critical and the Iranians were slow to react. 12 of the 16 were destroyed in the initial volley. Two managed to turn and fire missiles, shooting down one F-16 and damaging a second. The other two jettisoned their ordnance and bugged out. The two that had turned to fight were both shot down with canon fire but both pilots managed to eject.

Another tactical mistake was depending on the 29s for protection and loading the SU-24 with air to surface missiles and bombs, no air to air missiles. The braver pilots jettisoned their ordnance to fight with canon, but the SU-24 is a heavy aircraft, not an agile dogfighter. The smarter pilots jettisoned the ordnance, slowed, and extended their landing gear, A clear sign of surrender.

The air superiority issue solved, the U.S. A-10 Thunderbolts could commence air to surface attacks, While the air attacks could create a terrible amount of damage, the battle had to be won on the ground. The ground forces in contact, the A-10's ended their attack.

The air attacks had left almost a quarter of the leading division's vehicles burning hulks on the field with another fifteen percent in various stages of damage, but the Iranians still came on, only to be met, head on, by General Wallace's Third Armor Division. And General Kelly's Third Infantry Division in reserve. One had to give the Iranians credit, they had courage, but not the technology. The American forces were, initially, scoring four first round hits for every one of the Iranians.

A brigade of the Iranian's second division advanced to reinforce the mauled first division. The battle had raged for nearly two hours, when General Wallace gave the order Rick was waiting for.

Rick's command radio came on. "Catskill Sabers six, this is Rolling Hell Six. Enemy forces are fully engaged. Execute a flanking maneuver, enfilade their line."

"Roger, am executing now. Catskill Six out."

It was an understandable mistake. An inexperienced commander, the Iranian focused on the force to his front, in his mind, the greatest danger and ignored his flank. A long, low rise had kept the enemy from detecting the 309th, but drones had kept the enemy's position and dispositions clear. The drone feed went both to the armored command post and to the artillery fire control. When The report came in that the guns were laid in Rick gave the order;

"Artillery, counter battery, commence firing." At the same time, he ordered;

"General advance over the crest, all vehicles acquire targets and fire."

Rick left his ACP on the reverse slope and transferred to his M3A3, joining the tanks and armored fighting vehicles. The time on target barrage from the 309th's artillery combined with the division artillery effective silenced the enemy artillery. Many guns were destroyed or damaged, but of greater importance was the destruction of their ammunition carriers. New ammunition could be brought up, but the enemy artillery was temporarily out of the fight.

The 309th hit the Iranians with everything they had. Firing from stable positions, broadside to their targets, the gunners were much more accurate. 31 out of 36 rounds fired hit their intended targets, the 120mm HEAP rounds making short work of the T-72's. The M3A3's mostly targeted the BMP's with the TOW missiles. Rick's gunner, identified a T-80 command tank and fired both ready tow missiles at it. The tank slewed around and stopped. One missile took out the right track, the other penetrated the engine compartment. The crew abandoned the tank as it began to burn.

The view of the enemy was now hampered by both heavy dust and smoke from burning vehicles as well as drifting smoke from both friendly and enemy cannon fire. The advanced thermal sights of the M1A1's and the M3A3's highlighted the Iranian vehicles for the American gunners. The fire and maneuver phase was over, it was now time to use the shock power of a rapidly advancing armored force. In other words, a good old- fashioned charge.

Rick grinned as he gave the order. "All units advance." His grin got wider as he played a CD. And said: "Bugler sound the charge." It was probably a bit melodramatic, but his men enjoyed the cockiness of it. A little more than 20 minutes later, the battle was over, with the Iranians in full, if temporary retreat. The Iranian general really had no choice. One of his divisions mauled, with its first brigade losing three quarters of its BMP's and two thirds of its tanks, either destroyed or damaged and the second brigade lost at least a third of its combat power.

The U.S. forces had won this battle, easily, but it was only one battle, not a war.

The 309th had suffered no causalities or combat damaged vehicles, although one tank and two M3A3's had thrown a track and there were a few other mechanical faults. There was nothing that couldn't be fixed in the field. Engineer vehicles were brought up as were a field kitchen and resupply of ammunition and fuel.

General Wallace ordered a c4ommander's call, while waiting for evacuation of the dead and wounded, hauling off the severely damaged or destroyed vehicles and bringing up replacement vehicles and crew. The conference lasted for two hours, while the general laid out their objectives for the next few days. In closing, he said;

"That's it for now gentlemen, as soon as your crews finish maintenance. Get them out of their vehicles and rested. Twenty-five percent alert." The decision was made not to initiate an immediate pursuit, but to wait for the British and German armor to arrive, they had just now started to organize on shore. They would be up in two days, at most, more probably late the next day.

The 309th got a good solid night's sleep and spent the next day going over all their equipment and repairing any deficiencies. Early the next morning, Rick and his primary staff were called to division headquarters. General Wallace said;

"Colonel Rodgers, what's the status of your brigade?"

"Were good to go sir, one hundred per cent."

"Very good. Your brigade is detached on a maximum priority mission. Apparently, that idiotic religious fanatic Ayatollah has decided to destroy Israel. So instead of reinforcing here, he's sent at least three divisions of the revolutionary guard into Israel, backed by hastily recruited Palestinians. The Palestinians are equipped with a mixed bag of old T-64's and M-48's, with the Palestinian infantry riding in 6x6 trucks. Although Israeli forces are holding, they're hard pressed. They've asked for help, whatever we can give them. Your brigade is it, for now. Move out as rapidly as you can."

Rick had timed the road march so that the 309th entered Israel after dark, contacting the IDF on a pre-arranged encrypted channel. A return message came in.

"Catskills Sabers, this is Sabra Rose, you will be met. Please show an IR beacon and a red and blue light. We will show a beacon and a blue and white light." The IR beacon and lights were set up and an Israeli hummer approached, showing the proper signals. Rick stepped down from the M3A3 and stood in front of it. The Israeli vehicle came to a stop and a person got out. Coming into the light, Rick could see that it was a woman. She smiled and extended her hand.

"Good evening Colonel Rodgers, I am Major Leah Winegard, IDF. We are so very happy to see you and your brigade. I was sent to meet and brief you, I'm an intelligence officer." She laughed at his raised eyebrow." Army G-2, Colonel, not Mossad or Shin Bet."

Rick shook her hand, then said;

"Pleased to meet you Major. Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Even in army field uniform and without make-up, Leah Winegard was a beautiful woman. Large dark eyes, a full-lipped, sensuous mouth and dark wavy hair. Rick couldn't tell much about her figure but if it matched her face, she was a knock-out. That thought was only fleeting, there wasn't time to think about it, nor was it the time or place. She briefed Rick on the Israeli positions, dispositions and order of battle and the approximate enemy positions, last observed. Israeli forces would launch a frontal attack at first light. Asking Rick to launch a coordinated flank attack. Rick agreed.

Knowing that the two opposing forces were in close contact, Rick was thankful that the Israelis were waiting for first light. Target identification was more difficult at night and Rick didn't want any friendly fire incidents.

As dawn approached, it became obvious that things were almost at a stalemate. The Israeli's had better equipment, training and morale but the Islamics had more equipment and yes, more bodies to throw into the fight.

Once again, the 309th was attacking from the flank. Rick ordered his artillery to target the logistics train. The attack helicopters from his air cavalry troop made the first strike, launching Hellfire and anti-radar missiles at the headquarters group. The 309th fired several volleys of cannon and missile fire before advancing, the infantry dismounting their carriers and advancing on foot. About half a mile in, they joined with the Israeli infantry. The initial attacks were successful, driving the Islamics back over two miles, before the resistance stiffened and it turned into a slug fest, often down to "gun butts and bayonets" for the infantry.

The battle was fierce and continued for three long days and weary nights, until things tapered off a little, settling down to another series of raids and skirmishes lasting another week. O the eleventh day, a massive air strike by a combination of Israeli Air force, U.S. Air Force and U.S. carrier aircraft of the Navy and marines completely disrupted the enemy supply lines and decimated the reserves.

What was left of the revolutionary guard retreated into Iran, abandoning their Palestinian allies. The Iranians left a rear guard, to ensure that the Palestinians didn't get into Iran. The Israeli retaliation against the trapped Palestinians was fierce, almost merciless. It was payback for years of cowardly, murderous attacks on Israeli civilians, not sparing even women and children. A group of Palestinians managed to get through the Israeli forces in the confusion, bent on wreaking whatever revenge they could before they were captured or killed.

The 309th had taken a short break, to reorganize after the rout of the Iranians. Rick was sitting in the commander's hatch of the M3A3 when he heard a burst of firing and what was obviously a missile detonation to the rear. Without stopping to think, he reacted.

"Driver, do a 180 and take us to the rear."

It was only about half a mile to the scene. An old Range Rover with a Russian 12.5mm machine gun mounted was stopped, and a group of four Palestinians were standing around a disabled Israeli M-113A1 armored personnel carrier, while two more tried to force the rear door open. Rick's reaction was nearly instantaneous.

"Gunner, target front, 20 meters, Fire." The unarmored Range Rover had no chance at all against the 25mm cannon. Neither did the machine gunner. Rick swung the M-240 into position and cut down the four terrorists standing there, trying to unsling their weapons. The two working on the door dropped the prybar and tried to run. They didn't get far.

Major Leah Winegard, Israeli defense Force knew that she was in serious trouble, maybe life-ending trouble. A life ending in gang rape, torture and murder. She was an intelligence officer and had been riding in the troop compartment of an armored personnel carrier. The APC had been hit and knocked out. She wasn't seriously injured, just some bruises and maybe a sprained ankle, but she was pinned by a bulkhead and couldn't reach her service pistol.

She heard a vehicle come to a stop and the excited voices speaking Arabic. _Damn, Palestinians. Oh God._ She could see hands pulling at the jammed rear hatch and the call for tools. She saw the tip of a prybar inserted in the hatch and a curse in Arabic. Then the sound of a 25-mm canon firing, followed by several bursts of machine gun fire. She recognized the sound of 7.62 NATO rounds.

Then the sound of an American accented voice. "There's a bunch of good ragheads. Sergeant Reynolds, let's get this hatch open. If anyone is in there, call out." Tears of relief flooded Leah's eyes, "I am Major Leah Winegard, IDF and I've got two more wounded in here, both unconscious."

"Just take it easy Major, It's Colonel Rodgers. We'll have you out of there in a few minutes."

True to his word, the hatch was forced open and Colonel Rodgers stepped in.

True to his nature, Rick had to ease the tension, so he quipped;

"We can go on meeting like this, Major, people will talk."

Despite her pain and fear of just moments ago, Leah Winegard was a tough- minded lady. She laughed at the quip.

"Well maybe, next time we meet I won't be such a mess."

"Sergeant Reynolds, get in here with that prybar. You pry and I'll pull the lady clear"

Reynolds wedged an ammo box under the prybar and heaved. The bulkhead only moved six inches or so but it was enough. Rick pulled Leah clear.

One of Rick's crew had a secondary MOS as a medic. He checked the rest of the 113's crew.

"We can move these two out and call for medevac. The driver and track commander are dead."

As they sat in the back of the track, Leah looked into Rick's eyes and said;

"Are you married Colonel?"

"No' I'm not, Major."

She smiled. "Good after what you just did for me, don't you think that we should be on a first name basis? After all, there's only one way that a woman can truly thank the man who saved her life. When we get some down time, I want you to come to Tel Aviv so I can do that."

Rick grinned. "I'll take you up on that, I can always use a good home cooked meal." She glared, then rolled her eyes at him, not sure if he was being obtuse or just messing with her. The opportunity didn't come quickly. The 309th hadn't suffered particularly heavy casualties but significantly enough to require replacements both of men and equipment and repair of damaged vehicles. Unified command had decided to wait until the units were at full strength again before invading Iran.

Two weeks after the battle, Rick managed a couple of days of free time and accepted Leah's invitation. It felt strange to make a visit to civilians wearing ACU's but the Israeli's didn't bat an eye. Most of the men of military age were in field uniform. Leah had invited him to her parent's home and she met him at the door, wearing a light-yellow dress. She ushered him in and introduced him to her parents. Both were quite emotional.

Mordecai and Rahil Winegard were both teachers at a local high school, Leah their only child. Mordecai had served in the six- day war, a lieutenant of armor. He warmly shook Rick's hand,

Thanking him profusely for saving his daughter's life. To Ricks great surprise, Rahil embraced him, murmuring; "We give thanks to Hashem for you and ask his blessings upon you."

They sat down to a wonderful supper and an evening of quiet talk. Thanking his hosts, Rick stood to leave and was surprised, a second time, when Rahil embraced him again. Leah stepped outside and slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

"That's my address. Meet me there in an hour." She whispered.

He did and she thanked him in the oldest way known to man. (Woman) He awoke in the soft morning light, to the smell of fresh coffee and warm bread. Leah appeared, wearing a very short robe and bearing a tray with coffee, rolls and cut melon. After they ate, they made love, again then showered. They talked for a while and as he prepared to leave, she said;

"Rick, when this war is over, I hope to see you again, God willing,"

"I'd like that Leah."

A month later, the invasion had still not happened, although there were constant skirmishes along the border. One Monday, Rick was called into general Wallace's headquarters. Walking into the general's office, he saluted and said; "Colonel Rodgers reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Colonel, but remain standing please." A side door opened and the theater commander General Terrance Collins stepped into the room, accompanied by his aide, the adjutant, a photographer and a British Colonel.

"Room, Attention." The aide called. "Read the order." General Collins said. The adjutant complied. "Attention to orders. By order of the president and with the consent of congress, the following officer is promoted as indicated. Colonel Richard A. Rodgers is promoted Brigadier General."

"Congratulations, General, General Collins said. Well deserved. You handled your brigade brilliantly and have the thanks of Israel as well as the United States Army. The photographer took pictures of General Collins placing the new insignia on Rick's uniform as well as shaking his hand. Rick was somewhat shocked. He'd only been Colonel less than eight months. He found out that day that there was no time in grade requirement for promotion to flag rank.

General Collins said; General Rodgers, I'd like you to meet Colonel Rolfe Hyde-White of the Kings Royal Hussars' His regiment will be attached to your brigade and under your command."

The two men sized each other up and both liked what they saw. Rick was reminded of a line from a Kipling poem. " _ **They looked the other between the eyes and there they have found no fault."**_ The fur officers adjourned to the officer's club to wet down Rick's star.

 _ **New York City, two days later.**_

Lanie came storming into the bullpen, waving a newspaper.

"Has anyone seen this? She screeched. Writer boy is a friggin general." She held the paper so that everyone could see the picture of the promotion. Montgomery came out of his office, to see what the commotion was all about.

"Man, Rick got to be a general? Better not let Detective Beckett see it"

"Let me see what, Captain?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven: Blood on the Sand**

 _ **Authors note: There will be a couple of time jumps forward and back, in the first few paragraphs of this chapter. Stabilize after that.**_

"Let me see what, Captain?" Kate Beckett strode into the room, an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like anyone keeping secrets from her, not even her captain. She thought that she'd heard Rick's name, but the context wasn't clear. Lanie turned away from her, but Kate could see the newspaper in her hand.

"If I said that I didn't think you should see it, Beckett I'm obviously not going to tell you what it is." Montgomery replied." Kate huffed.

"Fine, it's almost quitting time anyway, so I'm going home now." Kate said. She shut down her computer, shrugged on her coat, got her purse out of the drawer and left the building. She'd seen the paper's logo, so she'd buy a copy and find out for herself. She did, then decided to wait until she got into her apartment to see what the captain was talking about. If it was something that would upset her, she wouldn't want to be in public.

Getting home she gratefully slipped off her shoes, hung up her coat and decided to brew a pot of coffee before she read the paper. Sitting on her couch, she sipped on her coffee and opened the paper. There was nothing on the front page to upset her. She found the articles on page three.

 _ **The Army's newest General.**_

 _By Thomas Kinkaid_ __

 _Combined force headquarters, Baghdad Iraq. AP. A press release today announced the promotion of the army's newest general. Colonel Richard Rodgers, NYNG, commanding officer of the 309_ _th_ _Brigade Combat Team was promoted Brigadier General today. He is now the commanding general of a unique international brigade consisting of American, British, German and Israeli units. When all units arrive, with nearly 12,000 men, what is called a brigade combat team will essentially be a pocket division. Said to be a brilliant, intuitive commander, General Rodgers has the shortest time in grade, from colonel to general since world war two._

Two photographs were posted with the article. One was of Rick being promoted. The second, was a closeup of his face. The photo almost made Kate weep. He was still handsome, of course, but austere. His face was much leaner than she remembered. The wide mouth that used to sport that crooked smile, was now grim. The laugh lines at the corners of his eyes were replaced by hard lines. The second article with its' photographs made her openly cry.

 _ **The Reincarnation of Patton?**_

 _By Charles Sutton._

 _Baghdad Iraq. AP. Is the hard charging commander of the 309_ _th_ _the reincarnation of General George Patton? Patton believed in reincarnation. Obviously, that's preposterous, but perhaps General Rodgers is inspired by Patton's spirit. His hard hitting, fast moving attacks seem very Pattonesque. His men are devoted to him. His attacks, while hard hitting and fast, are as meticulously planned, with as little risk to his men as field plans can possibly be._

 _It is said that he visits every one of his wounded men and spends considerable time talking to individual soldiers. One criticism that abounds, is that while very careful of his command, he is rather nonchalant about his personal safety, often found forward of his command post in his personal M3A3._

There are several photos accompanying this article. One shows him at a map table, with his staff and senior commanders. Another shows him casually talking with a trio of enlisted men. But the one that gets to Kate, shows him standing in the commander's hatch of his M3A3 with binoculars to his eyes. None of the shots are posed.

 _ **Joint forces headquarters, Baghdad, Iraq, Day of the promotion.**_

"With all due respect, damn it sir, can't you get this rescinded? I'm not ready to be a general, I don't want the rank. I'm not into army politics."

"It doesn't matter what you want, General Rodgers. If you hadn't realized it, that was a promotion order, not a promotion suggestion. I regret that this didn't go the usual route of notifying you that you were a brigadier general designate and giving you time to adjust. There simply wasn't time. We needed a hard-hitting fighting general, not a military politician. You fit that role."

The general paused. "Whether you like it or not, politics played a role. Not intended, on your part, I understand that. That Israeli major you rescued is the niece of the prime minister. Israel pretty much demanded that if Israeli troops were participating, you be given command. It was decided that your combat record justified the promotion. Even with Israeli pressure, you wouldn't have been promoted if you weren't qualified. Therefore, General, shut up and soldier."

General Wallace took a bottle of Glenlivet single malt Scots whiskey out of a desk drawer and two shot glasses. He poured the drinks.

"Congratulations General Rodgers. They sipped at the whiskey, it was too good to toss down. There will be a small party to wet down your star, in the officer's mess, tonight. It will have to break up early. Tomorrow morning, you will be receiving additional reinforcements. Two more mechanized infantry battalions to bring the infantry up to regimental strength, the 1st and 2nd of the 16th Armor, the 1st Squadron of the 12th Royal Lancers, the 1st. squadron of the Royal Canadian Dragoons, a towed 105mm howitzer battalion and a battalion of Israeli infantry. You're going to have a hell of a job integrating them all and you've don't have much time to do it."

General Wallace was right. The next three weeks were a nightmare of interunit rivalries, differing tactical approaches, volatile personalities and language difficulties. Although all the unit commanders and senior NCO's spoke English, various accents played hob with tactical communications. By the end of the fourth week, things were finally running smoothly, although it took relieving two company commanders, an English battalion commander and a German lieutenant colonel.

Red-faced, lieutenant colonel Heinz Reinhardt stood with his hands on his hips, facing Rick.

" _I refuse to relay to relay such orders to my battalion, Herr General. that is not what we were taught in the Bundeswehr."_

Rick's voice was deceptively mild as he said;

"Are you refusing my orders, Colonel?"

" _Yes, Herr General."_

" _Very well, Colonel, you are relieved with cause. Get your sorry ass out of my command and off this base, by 15:00."_

Two days later, _Operation Desert Justice,_ the full- scale invasion of Iran got underway.

 _ **New York City.**_

Kate Beckett and Lanie Parish were sitting in an upscale bar, enjoying a girl's night out when the evening news came on. _Joint Forces Headquarters, Baghdad Iraq. The long- awaited invasion of Iran, under the code name Desert Justice began today at 14:00 hours, as international forces crossed the border from Iraq into Iran. Confidential sources tell us that while not confirmed, it is rumored that the ground attack was spearheaded by the now famous 309_ _th_ _Brigade Combat Team, commanded by Brigadier General Richard Rodgers. Simultaneous air and naval attacks pounded Iranian port facilities, naval, air force and army bases. It is also reported that not a single Iranian naval combat vessel is now afloat._

Kate let out a low moan, as she dropped her drink from nerveless fingers, and bent over the table, the fear causing a very real ache. She might not know many military terms, but she knew what spearheaded meant. The past ten months had been an emotional roller coaster for her. Her initial hurt had been blunted by Lanie talking her into going out to clubs and dating. It had worked, for a while, as she felt that Rick was out of her life for good, with the appearance of Erin Boyle on the scene.

She'd dated a couple of cops, briefly but felt nothing for either of them. Then she'd met the motorcycle riding surgeon. He was easy to be with, at first, because their conflicting schedules meant that the emotional demands weren't heavy for either of them. It didn't hurt that he was both handsome and good in bed. (The few times they actually got there.) She ended it when he announced that he'd be in Africa for eighteen months, without coming home.

The game changer, for her came when she saw Erin Boyle coming out of a medical building, obviously pregnant. Shocked, she confronted Erin. With tears running down her face, Erin admitted her mistake and that it had cost her Rick.

Her anger at what Erin had done, how it must have affected Rick was an epiphany for Kate. The realization of the feeling of betrayal he must have experienced and how that angered her made her realize that she loved Rick, despite everything that had happened. _With Erin out of the picture, I still have a chance. I can try to win Rick's love back. To hell with try._ She thought. _Yoda said it, do or do not. There is no try. It will be do!_

That had happened a month ago. And now this? It just wasn't fair. With horrible clarity, Kate remembered a few lines from a poem she'd read, only once, in high school English literature. Not the entire poem, just a few lines, broken, disconnected, terribly significant.

 _Boldly they rode and well, into the jaws of death, into the mouth of hell rode the six hundred._

 _And then they rode back, but not, not the six hundred._

 _They who had fought so well. Came thro' the jaws of death. Back from the mouth of hell._

 _All that was left of them. Left of six hundred. *_

Kate knew, as surely as she knew her own name, that Rick would never stay in the rear, as he was supposed to. He might not be in the lead tank, but he'd be as far forward as he could get, and still manage his command. A lapsed Catholic, for the first time in years, Kate found herself on her knees saying fervent prayers for Rick's safe return home.

On her third visit to the church, in three days Father O'Brian approached her.

"You are new to this particular chapel. I am Father O'Brian. You seem troubled, may I help you?"

"I don't know, Father. I have slipped far from mother church, I don't know if my prayers are heard anymore."

"Your prayers are always heard. Do you want to come into my office and talk about what is troubling you?"

Kate wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to a priest, her behavior, while not particularly unusual for the time and place wasn't something she thought a priest would approve of. He smiled, a gentle, understanding smile.

"You don't have to talk, if you don't want to, but you need to understand that our lord will not judge you, nor as his servant, will I. All of us error. It is part of the human condition. He chuckled. I am a priest and I take my vow seriously, but I am still a man and can appreciate a beautiful woman and would enjoy the company of one, even if you say nothing but have a cup of tea."

The briefest of smiles touched Kate's lips.

"Very well. Thank you, father, I think that I would enjoy that."

Kate sat in the father's office while he brewed the tea.

Hesitant at first, the calm, gently smiling priest, slowly drew the anguished words from her.

"I have been selfish and cruel father, I lied to and pushed away a good, loving man. Because of stupid pride and fear. I knew that he was falling in love with me but I was afraid of that love. We worked together and I was afraid to lose our close friendship and working relationship. I flirted with another man and let him replace my partner, without really realizing how much I was doing it and hurting my partner. I took him for granted. I let my _boyfriend_ say some insulting and untrue things to my partner and I backed him up. My partner up and left, never telling me where he was going."

The tears welling, Kate shook her head.

"I was so stupid. I thought I knew all about my partner. I didn't. I never knew that he was a National Guard officer and a decorated veteran. He volunteered for recall and now he's in action. I realized, all too late, how much I love, am in love with him. I may have lost his love, I may lose him forever. He's leading the attack on Iran. What will I do if he's killed in action?"

The priest raised an eyebrow.

"He's leading the attack. He's a senior officer?"

Kate's tears flowed freely.

"Yes Father, He's General Rodgers. If only I'd told the truth, told him I loved him."

The priest placed a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder.

"No one is responsible for another person's decisions. You may have influenced it, but he made the decision. But if I read the situation right, as a senior officer, he would have been called up, anyway."

Kate nodded.

"Yes, that's true, but at least, if I'd been honest with him, we might have had something together, however short it might have been."

"Don't despair. It is said, and it is true. God works in mysterious ways. Continue to pray and if it's God's will your chance will come again. After all, nothing is stronger than love."

Thanking the priest, Kate lit a votive candle and dropped an offering in the poor box, then came to another decision. If she were to have any chance with Rick, at all, she had to mend fences with Alexis and Martha. She called Martha, praying that her number hadn't been blocked.

The actresses' distinctive voice came through.

"Martha Rodgers speaking."

"Ms. Rodgers, it's Kate…Detective Beckett. May I speak with you for a moment, please?"

Martha's voice was cool.

"What about, Detective?"

"It's about Rick and the horrible mistakes I made. Please, may I come by? I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Very well, Detective I've always tried to be a fair person so why don't you come by after supper. Say, about seven-thirty."

"I'll be there and thank you."

A very nervous Kate Beckett knocked on the loft's door precisely at seven-thirty. Martha answered the door."

"Please come in Detective. Would you care for something to drink, coffee, wine?"

"No thank you, Ms. Rodgers, maybe later." Martha took Kate's coat and hung it up.

"Please be seated and say what you came to say." Kate sat on the couch and took a deep breath.

"What I have to say isn't easy to admit, but it has to be said. First, I want to apologize to you and Alexis for the hurt I caused you when I hurt Rick and I'm so ashamed of how I hurt him. God, Rick's the last person in the world I would willingly hurt. But I was stupid and scared." Kate hung her head for a moment then raised it.

"I love Rick, I have for a long time but refused to admit it, even to myself. He became my partner and my best friend and I was afraid to lose that. You see, Everyone I loved, I lost. My mother was murdered, I lost my dad to a bottle for five years. A man I was going to marry, left me for a job promotion. I was afraid if I loved Rick, I'd lose him too. So, I pushed him away and flirted with a fellow detective and started dating him, ignoring Rick. When Rick worked with another detective, I got jealous and said some mean and totally untrue things to Rick. Rick left the precinct…and me."

"Was this other detective a woman?"

"Yes. Actually, it wasn't a detective, it was two. Both women.

"Ah, the green- eyed monster. So, what are you asking of me and what do you intend to do?"

"When Rick gets back I am going to prove to him that I do love him and want to be with him. For the rest of our lives. If he'll have me. I'm asking you to forgive me and help me, or at least not stand in my way. And I want to convince Alexis that I love Rick and can be good for him."

Kate's control broke and the tears streamed down her face, her body heaving in gut wrenching sobs. Martha, essentially a warm- hearted woman and a veteran actress could tell when someone was acting. Kate wasn't.

Martha smiled, gently put her arms around Kate and said;

"You've got a hard road ahead of you, Katherine. But I believe you and I will help you all I can. But God help you if you hurt my son again."

"I won't if I can help it, Martha, as God is my witness, I won't."

Neither woman noticed Alexis, quietly standing in the door to Rick's office. She came out.

"Detective Beckett."

Startled, Kate turned to look at Alexis.

"I was really mad at you for hurting dad, and I still am, to some degree. But if you truly mean what you say, I will give you one more chance. But if you screw up and hurt dad again, I will make sure that you regret it."

Kate smiled and thanked both Alexis and Martha and rose but Martha said;

"How about that glass of wine, now, Katherine?"

 _ **The Middle East**_

The coalition air forces staged massive airstrikes, not only tactical but strategic as well. Two terrorist attacks in the United States had hardened the hearts and the will of the American people. If the Iranians wanted to behave like tribal savages, well that's the level that they would live at. The president had decided to eliminate Iran's ability to wage war or support terrorism.

The first airstrikes took out two major power grids serving Tehran and the Latyan hydroelectric dam and several natural gas power plants, as well as her sole nuclear power plant. Her heavy industrial plants were hit next, especially plants producing vehicles and munitions.

Cruise missiles destroyed her oil refineries, leaving the other oil facilities intact. Most of her air force never got off the ground. Despite these setbacks, the fanatical leaders kept exhorting the ground forces to continue to fight.

The land battles were bitter slugfests, a couple of other Islamic nations contributing troops to aid Iran, continuing to label the coalition forces "Crusaders"

 _ **The Iranian plains.**_

Brigadier General Richard Rodgers watched his command advancing. He might be a general, but at the core, the man was a writer. He couldn't help himself, watching the advance. The cannons of his scout tracks moved in shallow arcs, almost like the antennae of great steel insects in search of their prey. They were advancing into a cloud of mixed dust and smoke, some of which came from burning vehicles. The advance had been preceded by a massive time on target barrage, which in turn had been preceded by an airstrike.

He was so tired, more emotionally than physically. The long weeks of hard fighting, slow but steady progress against a bitter fanatical foe, had welded the various units into a brotherhood. National origin no longer mattered to the men of the 309th. Americans, British, Canadian, German, Israeli all one unit. Rodgers' Bastards. Although they were winning, the losses were mounting up, weighing heavily on Rick's mind.

A kind of fatalism had set in, he seldom thought of home anymore. He didn't expect to make it there. He'd been wounded again. Minor, but still a wound. He refused evacuation, refused to leave his command. As darkness closed in, the weary men stopped for the night. Only twenty kilometers from Tehran, it should be over soon.

Rick ate a hasty meal, then dragged himself to a commander's conference. His scouts had reported in. They were facing a division of the Republican guard. The Ayatollah's personal guard. Although in an overall strong position, there was an exploitable weakness on the left flank. Rick reported to General Wallace.

"Sir, my scouts found a route around the Iranians to a spot oh their left flank. They're weak there. If you get the Corps on the move about midnight. Move around, make a lot of noise without advancing too far. I think I can get the 309th in position to enfilade the enemy. Start your assault just before first light. At first light, I'll hit their flank with a good old-fashioned cavalry charge we should roll them up."

"It's risky General Rodgers, damn risky, and nearly identical to the tactic you used before. Wouldn't the Iranians expect it?

They might sir, but judging by the way their troops are deployed, I don't think they are. I think that the devious ways their minds work, they would think that I wouldn't try the same trick again. I think that it's worth a try." Wallace thought for a few minutes and looked over a map.

"Okay Rodgers, go for it."

The men of the 309th didn't get a lot of sleep that night, but did enjoy a good, hot meal before moving out, the noise of the corps covering their movement. In position, they waited.

About ten minutes before first light, heavy firing commenced all along the front, cannon flashes and rocket exhausts lighting up the early morning twilight. The Iranians quickly came on line and returned fire. Once the Iranians were fully committed, and focused on the corps, Rick gave the order.

"The 309th will advance". The first the Iranians knew of the flank attack was artillery shells began exploding among their ranks. Enemy vehicles were on the flank, advancing, firing as they came. Already heavily engaged on their front, the flank attack caused panic. among the Republican Guard They had been partially dug in and couldn't move out of position quickly.

The rain of 120 and 105 mm shells, tow missiles, and the light 30 mm created havoc. Many crews were abandoned their vehicles and ran for cover, Rick brought his hand down,

"Bugler, sound the charge." Sure, it was corny but the sound of the bugles played out over their radios energized the men. The tanks, supported by the mechanized infantry went for the main line and the headquarters unit. The M3A3's and the LSV's broke off and headed for the support units.

Despite the element of surprise, the 309th didn't have it easy. Those crews that didn't run fought bitterly, but in the end, hopelessly. Two hours after the battle began, the end came for Iranian hopes. The surviving troops broke and ran. Those tanks that still could, backed out of position and headed to the rear. General Wallace ordered pursuit.

"Keep them running until they can't run any more, then destroy them. Do not let them regroup."

Rick ordered his troops to rally and pursue, getting carried away himself, much farther forward than he should have been. Nearly exhausted, his vision blurred from sweat and concentration, he never saw the T-72 stop and its' turret swing, The cannon muzzle blossomed flame.

The Abrahams lurched and swerved to a stop, its' right track gone, the driver dead. Rick felt an instant of searing pain, then a soothing darkness.

The T-72's commander raised his arms and shouted; "Allah be…" It was as far as he got. Four 120mm shells impacted the tank within milliseconds of each other.

Those were among the last shots fired. Elements of American airborne and air assault units had landed behind the Iranians. With nowhere to go, and facing overwhelming numbers, the Iranians surrendered.

An armored ambulance reached Rick's position within minutes and medics pulled him and his gunner from the tank shortly before it began to burn. The medics got them in to the ambulance and began treatment immediately. Both men were in critical condition.

The medics stabilized their patients as well as they could and called for medivac. Even at the UH-60's best speed it would be at least an hour and a half to an Army field hospital.

Major Leah Winegard had been monitoring the command frequencies and learned of Rick's wounding as soon as it was reported. She immediately contacted her commanding officer, who, knowing her connections, contacted her uncle.

A little less than three hours later, An Israeli colonel with medical corps insignia arrived at the field hospital and asked to speak with the hospital commander. The commander, also a colonel introduced himself.

"I'm Colonel Danial Jeffords, Army Medical Corps. How may I help you Colonel?"

"I'm Colonel Moishe Stein, Israeli Defense Force Medical Corps. I understand that Brigadier General Richard Rodgers has been critically wounded and brought here for treatment."

"That's true Colonel, but he needs better treatment than we can give him here. We will stabilize him and fly him to Kaiserslautern for major surgery."

"That is over four hours flight time, is it not, Colonel?"

"Yes, it is."

"With your permission, Colonel, I would like to examine General Rodgers. You see, Colonel, although an American officer, we of the IDF consider him one of our own. We can have him in Tel Aviv in a little over an hour from take- off. Our military trauma center is world class. This request comes from the highest level of our government."

 _ **New York City**_

Kate Beckett walked into the 12th precinct's bull pen and wondered at the sudden hush and worried glances directed at her. Captain Montgomery called her into his office, a sad look on his face.

"Kate, I think you had better sit down."

"Why Captain?"

"Have you seen the paper today?"

"No I haven't. A sudden cold fear gripped her. Rick?"

The captain nodded and hander her the _Times._

 _ **Iran Surrenders.**_ She didn't bother to read the headline story.

But her throat closed up and she could barely read through her tears.

 _ **Hard Charging American General Critically Wounded.**_

 _Joint Forces Headquarters, Baghdad Iraq. AP_

 _Sources in Joint Forces Headquarters report that in the final stages of the battle of Tehran U.S. Army Brigadier General Richard Rodgers was critically wounded and medivacked out to a field hospital. General Rodgers' condition, other than critical is unknown at this time._

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_

From Lord Alfred Tennyson's _Charge of the light brigade._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eight: Tat Aluf**

 _ **Author's Notes: Although Rick will have to go through a long and difficult physical therapy regimen to regain his full strength I am not going to dwell on that aspect. Some authors like to describe pain and physical struggles in detail. I don't. There's enough of it out there.**_

 _ **New York City.**_

Her vision blurred and her world spun as Kate collapsed into the chair, her slender frame racked by sobs, a low moan, then a protracted wail;

"NO! Oh God, no, no, not now, please no!"

Ryan had the sense to call Lanie as soon as the captain had shown him the paper, but had only said that Kate needed her. Lanie arrived only two minutes after Kate's collapse that she rushed into the bullpen and into the captain's office. Kate was sobbing, her face buried in her hands. 

"Kate, what happened, is it your dad?"

"No, Kate sobbed out, Rick, he…he's been wounded, critically and that's all we know."

"Wounded isn't dead, girl, if he was dead, they'd have printed it. Have you talked to Martha yet?"

"No, I just found out."

"That's this morning's paper. She may know something by now."

With Lanie's comfort and her own innate strength, Kate's moments of weakness passed.

"You're right, Lanie, he may only be wounded. I won't assume the worst. I'm going to call Martha; then will you go to church with me and pray for Rick?"

"Yes, I will. Hey Kevin, Javi, we're going to church to pray for Rick, you coming?"

"Ryan answered;

"Yeah, we're coming. I'm going to call Jenny. She'll come too."

After a call to Martha, at which Martha said that she didn't have any more information. Kate then asked if Martha and Alexis would join them at the church. Martha agreed.

Father O'Brian was surprised to see the troubled young woman walk into the church with several other people. He approached them.

"Hello Katherine, how may I be of service?"

"Father, the man I told you about, General Rodgers, has been badly wounded. We have all come to light candles and pray for him. This is his mother, Martha, his daughter Alexis, and his friends, Kevin, Jenny and Javi."

Father O'Brian smiled a gentle smile and said;

"If you like, I'll pray with you."

Kate nodded. "Yes, thank you."

After the candles were lit and the prayers said. Javi took one hundred dollars out of his wallet.

"Pot this to use in the parish, Father. I was a soldier too."

 _ **Tel Aviv, Israel, three weeks after the battle.**_

Brigadier General Richard Rodgers __slowly became alert. They'd awakened him a couple of hours ago to remove his breathing tube and give him a little water to soothe his throat. He'd then drifted off again and was now fully awake. He didn't have to ask where he was, the smells of sterile alcohol, disinfectants and other less pleasant smells were all too familiar. Hospital.

The oxygen canula and the pain in his side, chest and leg were also pretty good indicators.

A young male nurse came into the room, alerted by the change in a monitor, He had an unfamiliar insignia on his tan scrubs.

"Where the hell am I?" Rick rasped.

"Tel Aviv, Tat Aluf. I'll get your doctor sir."

A few minutes later a man in a white lab coat with the same unfamiliar insignia on it, walked in.

The man was tall, but stocky with dark curly hair and brown eyes.

"Good afternoon General Rodgers, it's good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Moishe Stein, or Colonel Stein, if you prefer."

"What am I doing in Tel Aviv, not Kaiserslautern and what the hell is a Tat Aluf?"

"I'll answer the second question first. Tat Aluf is Israeli for Brigadier General and you're in Tel Aviv because it was felt that you were so critically wounded that the flight to Kaiserslautern was too long and too risky."

"Okay, what's the damage."

"You had a concussion, three broken ribs, second degree burns, a sucking chest wound and collapsed lung, shrapnel wounds, a damaged but not broken femur, damage to your quadricep and we had to resect your liver. Your liver is a regenerating organ. The damaged part will regrow. You were in surgery for sixteen hours total. We had to keep you in a medically induced coma for two and a half weeks to help your body heal, then slowly bring you out. On top of that you had enough contusions and abrasions to use up an entire medic's supply of bandages and a quart of arnica cream. That's all the bad news, the good news is that all the surgeries were successful and you're out of danger. I'm afraid, however that full recovery will take a while."

"Have my mother and daughter been notified and kept abreast of my situation?"

"Yes, they have and arrangements are being made to fly them over here in about ten days. You should be able to walk around and stay out of bed for a couple of hours by then."

"What's my prognosis?"

"We'll keep you in the hospital for another month and then move you to out patient status. You will need physical therapy for six to eight months to regain full strength and health. We have made arrangements with your government to recover here in Israel if you wish. The climate here will be very beneficial." The colonel smiled, and with a twinkle in his eye, said;

"I'm sure that we can pretty Sabras to feed you chicken soup, good kosher brisket and latkes."

Neither man had noticed the beautiful Israeli woman standing in the doorway listening,

Leah Winegard marched into the room, smiled at Rick and said;

"With all due respect, Colonel, that will be ONE pretty Sabra, and her mother, we have a prior claim." She boldly pushed past the colonel and kissed Rick full on the mouth. Both Rick and the doctor were shocked as her words and action.

Her smile got softer, a little sultry and perhaps even triumphant. She said;

"I told you that I hoped to see you again, God willing, and apparently he is willing for here you are and here I am. I'm going to visit you every day, until you're out of here." She turned to the doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you finished for now Colonel?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, may we have some privacy, please?"

"Very well, Major but stay no more than half an hour. General Rodgers needs to rest."

"Thank you Colonel I promise not to tire the general. (Sotto voice) Yet."

It was obvious that this particular major had a hell of a lot more power or influence than an ordinary major did.

 _ **New York City.**_

Martha and Alexis had been told that Rick had regained consciousness and that he was stable the day it happened and Martha had informed Kate. She relayed it to everyone else. Kate was both relieved and hopeful at the news.

 _ **One week later.**_

Martha received a telephone call at nine in the morning.

"Hello, Martha Rodgers speaking."

"Ms. Rodgers, I am Stanley Freidman of the Israeli consulate. If it is convenient, I would like meet with you and your granddaughter at four pm this afternoon."

"In regards to what Mr. Freidman?"

"In regards to your son Ms. Rodgers. Don't worry, it's nothing bad at all. Actually, it's quite good but I do not wish to discuss it. Over the phone."

"Very well, Mr. Freidman. Four o'clock."

Precisely at four o'clock, the doorbell rang. Martha answered it. A man who appeared to be in his early thirties stood there. Medium height, slim, with dark curly hair and an olive complexion. He wore a grey suit of conservative cut. He handed her his consular identification and said;

"I'm Stanley Freidman, Ms. Rodgers. May I come in?"

"Please come in, Mr. Freidman. I'm pleased to meet you." Martha extended her hand. They shook hands and Freidman said;

"And I am honored to meet you Ms. Rodgers. It's not often that one gets to meet the mother of a distinguished soldier and a hero to two nations."

"To two nations?"

"Yes Ms. Rodgers. First, several times his tactics caused the Iranians to break and retreat thus reducing allied causalities and hastening victory. Second, an Israeli battalion was part of the mixed nations force under his command. That battalion suffered a much lower percentage of causalities than any Israeli unit engaged. They would follow your son anywhere. He laughed. They even have an unofficial nickname. Rodgers' Butt Kickers. Third, he personally saved the life of a very important Israeli officer. Israel owes your son a great deal."

Alexis came down the stairs.

"Mr. Freidman, may I introduce my granddaughter, Alexis."

"I am pleased to meet you sir." Alexis said.

"And I you Alexis."

"You sound like an New Yorker, Mr. Freidman." Martha said.

"That's because I was born here, Ms. Rodgers. My parents moved to Israel when I was ten. I have dual citizenship."

"Won't you please be seated, Mr. Freidman. Would you care for coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be very nice, thank you. Black is fine."

After the coffee was served, Freidman said;

"Shall we get to the point of my visit?" Martha nodded.

"As I said, Israel owes your son much. We wish to fly you to Israel, as guests of our government to visit your son. You will stay at Tel Aviv's finest hotel, for as long as you wish. 0r, the embassy apartments. A car and driver will be at your disposal. We have already contacted Marlowe Prep and arranged for Alexis' studies to be continued at the American embassy school, if she wishes. She will also be given a foreign studies credit for a tour of Israel. Are your passports in order?"

"Yes, they are."

"Good your visas will be ready for you. If you wish to go, can you be ready to depart by the day after tomorrow?"

Alexis said, excitedly;

"Please Grams, we can see dad and it will be the opportunity of a lifetime for me."

"Yes, Alexis, we can go. I don't know how to thank you for this, Mr. Freidman."

He smiled and stood.

"No thanks are necessary Ms. Rodgers. It is my pleasure and the pleasure of the people of Israel. I will have a consulate car pick you up at nine o'clock Wednesday morning. Good afternoon, ladies."

Martha wasted no time calling Kate and giving her the good news.

"Martha, please give Rick the good wishes of all of us at the precinct and _please_ get some pictures for me. I want to see proof that he's alright." _Oh, Rick how I wish that I could tell you that I love you, that I want you to come home and love me too._

Precisely at nine o'clock the doorbell rang. Martha answered it. Two men waiting, again showed her identification. Both tall, but other than that, utterly average looking men.

One said;

"I'm Abraham Levin and this is Aron Weinstein. We're from the consulate. May we take your luggage?" The two men took the luggage and escorted Alexis and Martha to a Mercedes SUV. After a brief stop at the consulate to pick up their visas, they were driven to LaGuardia and boarded an El Al 787, and escorted to first class. Two people met them there. A dark haired handsome man and a very pretty blonde. Alexis goggled and said;

"You look like…" He grinned and said, in a very credible English accent;

"Bond, James Bond." Then he smiled and said;

"Actually, I'm Josef Cohen and the lady is Ester Schapiro. We're diplomatic security. Your escorts to Israel. Please just relax and enjoy the flight."

After thanking them, Martha sat down and thought. _They're really pulling out all the stops. But why? We're not celebrities. Richard is, but we're not. And we're not diplomats either. I don't understand. But I'm certainly not going to complain._ After they were airborne Martha was offered wine or a cocktail and Alexis soda or fruit juice.

 _ **Tel Aviv.**_

Rick was walking, with Leah's help around a small patio. Thankfully, done with the hospital gown, he was wearing a pair of tan pajamas, a tan robe and slippers. The robe had the insignia of a Tat Aluf embroidered on it. Leah wore her uniform. She giggled.

"I'll have you know, _my_ very dear Tat Aluf, that I am officially assigned as your liaison officer, interpreter and temporary aide de camp, until your new aide arrives from the states.

An Israeli senior general had come to see him yesterday and in a long discussion explained what Israel wanted to do and the U.S. Army had agreed to, if Rick was willing. Since it would be between six and eight months till back to full strength but he'd be able to do light duty when he was discharged from the hospital, the Israeli general staff wanted Rick to stay in Israel for up to a year, to serve as an advisor to the armor corps in developing a more effective armored cavalry system. Their heavy armor was some of the best in the world, but they'd been awed by the effectiveness of Rick's armored cavalry tactics.

Leah said;

"Rick, your mother and daughter will be here to see you tomorrow morning. Do you want me to be here when they arrive?"

"Of course, I do, Leah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't you want private time with them?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have to happen the moment they arrive. You've been here, supporting me every day since I regained consciousness. You have been and are, a true friend. You deserve to meet them and they need to know how good you've been to me and for me."

 _We are more than friends Rick and as soon as you are able we are going to resume the physical part. I know that our affair cannot be permanent, we are from different worlds, but while you are here we will laugh and sing, dance and make love. And I will always love you as a dear friend._

Amazingly, Rick's thoughts were running in a similar channel, although neither one said anything.

"We had better get you back into bed, we don't want you to strain anything. I also don't want that miserable charge nurse Major Goldstein after me. She's got a tongue dipped in acid.

The next morning Rick was sitting in an armchair in his room, freshly barbered and shaved, Leah standing beside him when Martha and Alexis came into the room. Rick carefully stood as Alexis rushed to his side, hugged and kissed him. He winced a little.

"Careful, Pumpkin, still a little tender." Alexis smiled and sobbed at the same time.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm so happy to see you and that you're alright."

"I'm not, not yet but I will be. Don't worry the doctors here are great." Martha took her turn. Dropping her usual sarcastic manner. She loved her only child, deeply, but rarely showed it openly.

"Oh, my son, my son, thank god you're alive." Rick sat back down, then said;

"Mother, Alexis, I would like to introduce my liaison officer, aide Major Leah Winegard of the Israeli Defense Force, Leah, My mother Martha and my daughter Alexis.

Leah stepped forward to shake hands with Alexis and Martha, a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

"I am so pleased to meet you both, welcome to Israel. General Rodgers has been so anxious for you to get here. You're all he's talked about. In a couple of days, we'd like to take you on a brief tour of Israel."

Alexis smiled and returned the greeting, while scrutinizing the Israeli woman. Although in army uniform, there was no disguising the woman's beauty or stunning figure. Tall, at five feet, nine inches, dark wavy hair and large brown eyes, set in a classically beautiful face. She could well have been a fashion model, or even Miss Israel.

"Mother, Alexis, I want you to know that Leah has been a great help to me, ever since I regained consciousness. She's visited every day, made every day a pleasant experience, helped me through the pain, made me laugh, smuggled in some real food. Hospital food would choke a goat. She's much more than an aide, she's a friend."

Leah blushed and smiled, then spoke.

"Ms. Rodgers, if it not for your son, I wouldn't be standing here today. He not only saved my life, he saved me from a brutal, degrading, humiliating death at the hands of Palestinian terrorists. My parents and my uncle consider him a hero. The prime minister of Israel considers him a hero. I am proud and thankful that I have such a friend."

When Martha distracted her, Alexis continued her appraisal of Leah. Although she had referred to Rick properly as General Rodgers, there was something in her eyes and body language that said that she had a far warmer regard for Rick than that of an aide and merely a friend.

In the time since Kate's apology, she'd been spending a lot of time with Alexis and Martha and Alexis was warming to her, even starting to become close. Alexis had admired Kate before the fiasco and the admiration was returning. She wasn't at all happy with what might be developing here. _You consider him a friend, do you? How good a friend, a friend with benefits? Well not yet, obviously but how long will that last?_

They visited for about two hours then Rick dropped his bombshell on them.

"Mother, Alexis, I won't be coming home quickly. I will be recovering here in Israel and after I'm released from the hospital I will start on light duty. At the Israeli government's request, the army has asked me to accept an assignment as an advisor on armored cavalry tactics to the IDF. It will probably be a year's tour of duty. I've decided to accept. Before you say anything, the orders have already been cut, arguing or recriminations aren't going to do a bit of good."

Both Martha and Alexis were appalled but knew from his tone of voice and facial expression, that there was no use in arguing. Alexis, however broke down in tears.

"How could you do this, Dad, haven't you done enough?"

"It's my duty, Pumpkin. I'll be doing something important, even vital here. Can you say that about anything I'd be doing at home? You're almost an adult. And don't worry I'll take leave and fly home for your graduation. You can delay starting college for one semester and by then, I'll be home for good. This is a promise, Alexis, this is my last tor of duty. I will retire from the army after this. I want you to relax and enjoy Israel, without worrying. This is not a combat assignment. The only time I'll be in the field, is on the training field."

The month passed surprisingly quickly, with Martha and Alexis touring Israel, shopping and generally enjoying themselves. Rick had healed enough, halfway through the month, to leave the hospital grounds for a couple of hours, several times. Despite her suspicions, Leah's open, friendly personality caused Alexis to warm up to Leah and through her good offices meet some Israeli teens and be invited to a couple of parties.

One of the things that Rick had given Alexis, a few days after her arrival was a Canon DSLR camera and a photographer friend of Leah's taught her how to use it properly. Alexis found out that she thoroughly enjoyed the camera, opening up a new hobby for her. One friend that Alexis made was a Jewish girl named Sarah Morgenstern. Sarah was from New York, spending a year in Israel. She promised to get in touch with Alexis when she returned to New York City.

One week after Rick was discharged from the hospital, Rick, Martha and Alexis were invited to a formal dinner at the American Embassy, Leah as his dinner partner. Rick, Alexis and Martha were in total shock when they were introduced to the Israeli prime minister. He smiled as he shook Rick's hand.

"I am honored to meet the man who saved my niece's life. Leah is my brother's daughter. Our family owes you a debt we can never repay. Beyond that, Israel owes you a debt. Your courage on the battlefield was an inspiration to your troops and that Israeli troops served under your command showed all Israel that America stands with us."

"He then turned to Martha. Madam, you must be a remarkable woman to have raised such a son."

Rick got another set of surprises. General Walker came over to him. A stunning female captain with him.

"Good evening General Rodgers."

"Good evening sir. What are you doing here?"

"Several things. But I need to speak to you in private. Please excuse us, ladies." They stepped away, into a small alcove.

"Rick, I know that you won't like it, but be that as it may the needs of the service have priority. Captain Lange is MI. She is a qualified armored cavalry, seconded to intelligence. She is being assigned as your aide de camp and will do that job. Her primary mission, however, is intelligence. When I introduce her, I expect you to give the objection you would normally give in such a situation."

Yes sir." They returned to the group.

General Rodgers, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Alana Lange. Alana was one of the first female officers to qualify in armored cavalry. She's your new aide. Captain Carstairs was medically evacuated to Kaiserslautern. Alana extended her hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you General Rodgers. I look forward to serving with you."

Rick shook her hand, then said;

"Please don't take this wrong Captain, I am sure that you're a fine officer, but a general usually selects his own aide after interviewing several officers." General Walker intervened.

"That's usually the case General Rodgers but the army can't pull several captains over here to be interviewed. Captain Lange was available and has some skills that will prove valuable to your mission."

"Be that as it may, sir, I still should be able to pick my aide. I really don't need another aide, Major Winegard is doing a fine job."

"I don't doubt that, General, but the assignment has already been made, so shut up and soldier."

"Very well sir, but I won't stand for Major Winegard to be displaced or replaced."

"No one's suggesting that. There is no reason that you can't have two aides, as long as the Army only has to pay for one of them."

Rick sighed and nodded. He gestured for Leah to join them.

"Major Leah Winegard, I'd like to introduce Captain Alana Lange. She's been assigned as my aide. She will be working with us. Your assignment will not change." The two women shook hands and exchanged formal greetings but it was easy to see that both smiles were artificial.

General Walker noticed it and thought; _"Oh, I hadn't anticipated that. One very large thorn caught between two roses. This ought to be interesting, to say the least._

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nine: Tat Aluf II**

 _ **Author's Note: Readers should note, that since this story is an Alternate Universe story, or parallel worlds if you prefer, while the broad outlines of history are very similar, not all events occur exactly the same way. For those who need visual stimulation I have used the Israeli actress Gal Gadot as my mental image of Leah Winegard and the Canadian Actress Erica Durance as Alana Lange.**_

General Walker said; "There is a meeting scheduled at ten hundred hours, tomorrow, General Rodgers. You and I, Captain Lange, Major Winegard, our ambassador, the Israeli defense minister and the prime minister. There are several matters under discussion that are of prime importance. Don't worry about what they are, tomorrow is soon enough. Just relax and enjoy the rest of the evening."

The meet and greet part of the evening over, everyone proceeded to the actual dinner. Since it wasn't a military dining in, the guests were not seated by rank, although Rick, Leah, Alexis and Martha were seated at the head table with the prime minister, his wife, the American Ambassador and his wife. The prime minister surprised Rick, Not the stern head of state that Rick expected, the man was witty and affable, his wife, charming.

Rick relaxed and let his natural exuberance take over, something he hadn't done in a very long time. After seeing Martha and Alexis back to their hotel, Rick returned to his quarters, accompanied by Leah. He was now healthy enough to give Leah what she'd wanted ever since their first experience, months ago.

Rick headed for his mini-bar.

"Do you want something to drink, Leah?" She shook her head.

"No thank you, Rick. Contrary to popular belief, alcohol does not enhance love making. It hinders it. I want to experience all of you. All that you can give me." She stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck, seeking his mouth and finding it, her mouth opening immediately, her tongue darting in to explore his mouth and inviting him to explore hers. They kissed for a couple of minutes, then she pulled away to unfasten the chain holding his mess dress jacket closed.

She slipped the jacket off his shoulders and carefully hung it up. She then stepped back in and began kissing him again, more urgently than before.

"That's better, she said, giggling a little. Those damn medals hurt my breasts." He raised one devilish eyebrow.

"Shall I kiss them to make them better?" She blushed but said;

"Yes please." She reached back and unzipped her dress and let it fall. It had built in bra cups, which left her breast free for his attention. He couldn't see any red marks, left by his medals but that didn't matter at all. He kissed the upper curves of her breasts, laving them with his tongue, finally taking one already peaked nipple in his mouth, suckling it, then gently grazing it with his teeth. She mewled in pleasure as he caressed the other, then switched. She was panting heavily, now, clad only in her panties, stockings and heels.

"Rick, bed, now."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She quickly divested him of his tie, shirt, shoes and trousers. She pulled his t-shirt over his head, kicked off her heels and pulled him down on the bed with her. He began kissing her again, working down her body, swirling his tongue around her navel. Her body shivered as the heat erupted in her belly, her panties soaked before he slid them down her long legs.

She moaned as he kissed the inside of her thighs, gently nipping them, finally reaching her core. Her first orgasm ripped through her mere seconds after he inserted a thick finger into her. She bit down on his neck.

"Stop teasing me, I want you in me, now!" She literally ripped his boxers off, grabbing his erection and guiding it home. She was so ready for him, hot, tight and welcoming, experiencing two more orgasms before taking him over with her. She snuggled with him for about half an hour, before saying:

"Let's bathe together, then sleep. I know that I'm going to sleep, tonight, better than I have in a very long time. She was right, spooned into him, his arm across her middle she did sleep better than she had in months. So, did he.

She quietly slipped out of his quarters and entered her own quarters undetected, emerging half an hour later in uniform, ready for the day. She met Rick for breakfast at the combined mess. They were already seated, having placed their orders. Although the Israeli army was even more egalitarian than the U.S. army, a general officer is still a general officer and a higher level of courtesy is shown. Not carrying his own tray is one of those courtesies. They had just started eating, when a chagrinned Captain Lange joined them, carrying her tray. Although he didn't want her there, she was assigned as his aide and an aide was supposed to be with his or her general as soon as he left his quarters.

"Permission to join you sir." She said.

"Please be seated Captain."

"My apologies for being late, sir, but I didn't know your schedule." Rick smiled.

"That's quite alright Captain, I'm not one of those generals who wants every little thing done for them. I've been taking care of myself for many years. Just relax and eat your breakfast."

Leah gave Alana a sly smile, as if to say; _And what he doesn't do for himself, I do for him._

Rick didn't notice the little byplay, concentrating on his breakfast. He was still adjusting to not having any bacon or pork sausage with his eggs. The thinly sliced brisket was a very good substitute. He might have missed the byplay, but Alana certainly did not. These two women were not going to be great friends. After breakfast, the three parted ways until the scheduled meeting. Rick and Leah to his office and Alana to her quarters to finish settling in. They met at the headquarters conference room at 09:50 After all the participants had exchanged greetings and were seated, coffee or tea was offered and accepted. The Israeli defense minister opened the meeting by introducing the Israeli Defense Force's chief of staff. The chief of staff said;

"General Rodgers, there has been much discussion about your assignment as an advisor. This discussion has involved your own defense department and Department of the Army. and has met with their approval. If you agree, you will return to the United States for one month. Two weeks leave and two weeks to assemble the staff you will need to form, train and command an armored cavalry brigade along the lines of your own 309th. At the same time, selecting and training the first Israeli commander."

He paused.

"Your government has agreed to allow you to assume the temporary rank of Tat Aluf in the IDF while retaining your rank and position with the U.S. Army. This will allow you to actually command Israeli troops while they are not part of a multi-national force. We expect this assignment not to exceed the agreed upon time of one year.

Major Winegard remains in her current assignment as your aide. All of the senior officers and most of the junior ones speak English. Will you accept this assignment as changed, General Rodgers?

Rick was stunned, but not for long.

"Yes, sir, I will. I'm a soldier."

The chief of staff smiled. "Welcome to the IDF, Tat Aluf Rodgers

Captain Lange raised her hand and said;

"General Walker?"

"Yes Captain?"

"What about my assignment sir?"

"Your assignment remains the same Captain, but you are the junior aide."

General Walker continued.

"There will be an awards parade, Friday morning General Rodgers. You will be awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, as well as the second and third clusters to your Purple Heart."

The prime minister smiled and. cut in.

"General Rodgers we ask that you accept the gratitude of Israel. By a special act of the Knesset, approval of the IDF command and with approval of the United States government we wish to award you the Medal of Courage. You will also be declared an honorary citizen of Israel."

"I don't know what to say. Mr. Prime Minister. This is all a little much. Hardly necessary."

"There are people of a higher rank, who think that it is both deserved and necessary. It's not just for you, General. The people of Israel need all the heroes they can get. Especially when such a hero comes to us from among the gentiles"

Rick nodded.

"Very well Mr. Prime Minister, I accept. Can we now return to the training discussion?"

"On that note, I will take my leave. I have some final details to arrange before Friday. Keep your seats, ladies and gentlemen."

After the prime minister and other civilians left, Rick said;

"As I said, I am willing to accept this assignment, but only for one year. Due to the number of new vehicles, armaments and supplies that you need to acquire plus the training time there is no way to create a brigade in the time allotted. What we can do is create a reinforced battalion, possibly regiment, while putting the framework for a brigade in place. Once the framework is in place, it will simply be a matter of time, funds and available manpower to establish the brigade."

The defense minister stood and said;

"That will be enough for today. General Rodgers, I would like to invite you and these lovely ladies to lunch. My treat, of course." All three gladly accepted.

The restaurant was one of Tel Aviv's most upscale and exclusive restaurants. Leah said;

"How did you get reservations on such short notice. Minister?" He laughed.

"It helps to be a government minister, but truthfully, I made reservations yesterday. I was sure what your answer would be. Besides that, how else would I get a chance to dine with two beautiful women without risking my wife's fury." The lunch passed quickly, excellent cuisine and a light, brisk conversation among four erudite people. As the meal concluded over glasses of a light dessert wine the defense minister said;

"General Rodgers, may I ask one further favor of you?"

"Of course, sir." The defense minister reached into his brief case and removed a copy of _Heat Wave._

"I am aware of your alter ego, General and my wife is a huge fan, would you be so kind as to autograph this book for her?"

"I'd be delighted sir." He wrote; _To Schirra, may you have many hours of pleasure, reading in the warm sun, with a soft breeze and a good glass of wine. Richard Castle._

On Friday morning, it seemed as if the Land of Israel wanted to join with its people in honoring those so valiant in its defense. The day was warm, but not hot, cooled by a light breeze. A group of dignitaries were seated on a reviewing stand in the courtyard of Israeli Defense Force headquarters. An honor guard of Israeli and United States solders stood, at ease, in formation along with the IDF band. The ceremony was being covered by live television news crews. The IDF chief of staff called the formations to attention and the Israeli national anthem was played. The troops presented arms. At the conclusion, Israel's chief rabbi offered the invocation.

Then the command was given;

"Persons to be decorated, center march."

After a number of Israeli soldiers were decorated and returned to ranks, General Rodgers was left standing in front of the reviewing stand. General Walker read the citations for the second and third awards of the purple heart and the citation for the Distinguished Service Cross. General Walker stepped back and his position taken by the prime minister.

"Brigadier General Richard Rodgers. With the consent and approval of the Knesset I am pleased to award you honorary citizenship in Israel." He presented Rick with a framed document. His place was taken by the IDF chief of staff.

"Brigadier General Richard Rodgers. With the consent and approval of the Knesset and with the approval of the United States Government you are hereby awarded the Medal of Courage. For great courage in action in defense of Israel and dedication to our cause. Such actions reflect great credit on yourself, the United States Army and the United States of America." The medal was pinned on Rick's uniform, the men exchanged salutes. Rick and the other decorated troops formed a single rank in front of the reviewing stand and faced about. The band struck up a march, the honor guard passed in review and the ceremony ended.

Rick was immediately engulfed by his mother, Alexis, Leah, her parents and several dignitaries. Leah whispered in his ear:

"You'll get a special reward, tonight."

As they lay in bed, Sunday night, Leah said;

"You're leaving in the morning. I so wish that I could go with you. I will miss you so much for the next month. Please promise me that you'll come back to me and not let your heart get stolen."

"I'll come back to you, not only to Israel."

 _If only you could come back to me forever, my love but I know that you can't. You can't give up America any more than I can give up Israel. We'd both be miserable in either case. But at least, for a year I will have you._

Monday morning found the Rodgers family accompanied by Captain Lange in not only first class, but the VIP section of an El Al flight. Leah and Rick had said their goodbyes in private. She didn't want to cause any speculation at the airport. The same security team that had accompanied Alexis and Martha returned with them but had been augmented by two more Mossad agents. Rick had hoped to slip into New York without any fanfare but that wasn't going to happen. As Rick descended the stairs, the NYG band played ruffles and flourishes Only discipline kept him from freezing in place. In addition to the band, a color guard and honor guard were present. The adjutant general of the New York National Guard stepped forward. Rick saluted him. The general returned the salute then said;

"Welcome home General Rodgers."

"Thank you, sir."

"General, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are to be awarded the New York State Medal for valor, the Conspicuous Service Medal and the Military Commendation Medal. Awards parade to take place, this Friday, ten hundred hours at Fort Drum.

"Yes sir."

Mayor Weldon said;

"Rick, Friday evening there will be a reception in your honor, held at the Waldorf-Astoria."

"Is that really necessary Bob?"

"Good publicity Rick, good for recruiting."

Kate was staring with longing, at Rick as passed through the gate, into the main part of the terminal. She was thrilled to see him, but not happy with everything she saw. He was trying not to show the pain but was still walking with a slight limp and the lines were deep around his mouth. He was leaner than she thought he should have been. She also didn't like the beautiful female officer walking beside him. She knew, rationally that she had no right to be jealous but that didn't stop the emotion. She relaxed, when after a brief conversation, the captain saluted and left.

Rick finally relaxed and smiled when the large group of friends came to greet him. Martha called out;

"Kate darling, it's so good to see you." Kate smiled shyly.

"Hello Martha, and softly, Hello Rick." Boldly, for her, she kissed his cheek. And embraced him.

"I've missed you so much." He was completely taken aback. Kate Beckett indulging in a public display of affection? Despite his shock, he returned the embrace and smiled softly at her.

"I've missed you too Kate." She hoped that it was true. She stepped aside to let the others greet him. Captain Montgomery, Esposito, Ryan, and LT enthusiastically shook hands with Rick, as did Karpowski and Evans. Commissioner Reagan and his family rounded out the group, Erin Boyle watched from afar. She wanted, so badly to greet Rick but was too ashamed to do so.

Martha took Kate aside and invited her to dinner, the following evening. She and Alexis wanted Kate back where they thought she belonged and this would be one small step along that road. They also made sure that she was on the guest list for the reception. Not to make things too obvious, Esposito and Lanie, Ryan and Jenny were invited also.

After they got home, she told Rick about it. He raised an eyebrow.

"You invited them without asking me before doing so. Mother don't you realize how far out of line that is?"

"Have you forgotten that Alexis and I have a right to invite our friends to supper, if we want to?"

"Yes, I realize that, but Kate?"

"Didn't you say that you'd forgiven her?"

"Well yes, but still…."

"If you truly have forgiven her, Richard, then treat her like the friend she truly is."

Rick sighed.

"All right, Mother, have it your way. I'm too tired to argue with you."

Martha hid a smile. _I know that you still love Katherine, my son, even if you're denying to everyone, including yourself._

The following morning, Martha badgered Rick into buying at least one new outfit for the dinner party. None of his old civilian clothes fit properly. Alexis went with him hoping to steer him into choosing a sapphire blue shirt an off- white sport coat. And pale gray slacks A combination that Kate once commented that she loved on him. It enhanced his blue eyes. If he had taken note of it, he would have balked, but he didn't, thinking that the color combination pleased Alexis. (It did, but that wasn't the point.)

 _ **Author's note: To those readers who have followed and are following this story, my apologies for the long delay. With my wife's ongoing ill health and a couple of injuries of my own, my creative energies have ebbed. They're starting to come back.**_

 _ **Please review. Trolls will be ignored, creative criticism welcomed.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Ten: Twixt Love and Duty**

That morning, Alexis realized that they had made a mistake. They had invited Espo and Lanie, Kevin and Jenny but not Captain Montgomery and his wife. She called the precinct. "Alexis Castle, my I peak with Captain Montgomery, please."

"Captain Montgomery."

"Captain, this is Alexis Castle. I have to apologize for such short notice, but this was a kind of spur of the moment thing. We're having a little dinner party, tonight, for my father. He's home on leave. We would really appreciate if you and your wife could come. At our loft, tonight at seven o'clock."

"We don't have any plans, as far as I know, but I'll call my wife and get back to you." It was only about fifteen minutes when the captain called back.

"Alexis, my wife said that she'd love to come, as would I. Can we bring anything?"

"No, Captain, it's all covered."

Alexis had another thought.

"Dad, shouldn't we have invited your aide?"

"No Pumpkin, she's my aide, not a personal friend. Also, she's from Boston. She's visiting her family."

While the day passed all too quickly for Martha and Alexis, it dragged for Kate Beckett. She was out of her chair precisely at five o'clock, headed for her apartment as fast as she could go. She'd sacrificed her lunch break to buy a dress for the occasion. She'd spotted it last weekend, when she gone shopping with Lanie. Lanie needed a dress for another party. She hadn't bought the dress at that time, she'd thought it just a shade too expensive. She'd changed her mind. It was big guns time.

The dress was midnight blue silk, with a silvery sheen, silver bullion embroidered arabesques at the waist and shoulders, The skirt semi-flared ending four inches above her knees. The bodice hugged her slender torso, the neckline revealing just enough cleavage to be beguiling. She opted for sheer stockings rather than pantyhose and a pair of blue Jimmy Choo heels.

She carefully applied her makeup, a light blush, blue eyeshadow and deep crimson lip gloss. Lanie came over and helped her do her hair into an elegant French roll.

"Girlfriend, you're going to knock that boy dead."

"I hope not, Lanie. I have uses for him. Then seriously, He's no boy, Lanie, not having done what he has. He' one hell of a man."

 _ **Rick' loft.**_

Still apprehensive about the whole thing, Rick came out of his bedroom, dressed in his new outfit. He wasn't exactly comfortable in it. He hadn't worn civilian clothes in such a long time, that a uniform felt normal. Alexis smiled as she gave him a hug. She said;

"Dad, you look amazing. The ladies are going to eat you up."

"I hope not, he quipped. We spent a lot of money on the caterers." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. But I was surprised that you didn't cook anything."

"A senior officer doesn't have time to cook. Nor did I have anyone to cook for. I kind of lost the taste for it." Alexis rolled her eyes again.

"Dad, that was one of your worst puns ever." He shrugged. She had expected a snarky reply.

"I'm out of practice Pumpkin." Alexis wanted to cry. Her playful, prankster, punster father was lost somewhere in the Negev. To make matters worse, she knew that he was only home for a month, only two weeks of that in New York. Then he was back to Israel for a year. Supposedly, only as an advisor, but reviewing his recent actions, Alexis wasn't sure she believed that. What would be left of Richard Castle when he came back? If he came back at all.

Martha came down the stairs and walked over to Rick.

"Quit fretting Darling. You look wonderful. Besides, our guests are on the way. It's too late to back out now.

Martha hadn't wanted to spare the time from playing hostess, so she'd ask the caterer to provide a server. The young woman was stunning. Tall and graceful, olive complexion, dark eyes set in a heart shaped face. She'd jumped at the chance. She definitely knew who General Rodgers was and wanted to make an impression. Although she wore the standard caterer's uniform of black slacks and apron with a white shirt, the shirt was perhaps a half size too small, straining a bit over her full breasts. If she could get his attention, who knows where that could go.

The guests began arriving. Surprisingly, Captain Montgomery and Evelyn were the first to arrive, the captain carrying a bottle of Glenlivet single malt Scots whisky. Rick grinned as he shook hands with the captain and accepted a hug from Evelyn.

"Evelyn, Roy, it's great to see you again. But you didn't have to bring anything, although I do appreciate it." Roy laughed.

"I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Besides, this is the only way I get to drink this stuff. Evelyn won't let me buy it unless it's a gift. He paused. Seriously, Rick, it's good to see you back in one piece. After the story in the paper, we weren't sure we would. I don't have enough friends to spare."

"There were times I wasn't sure that I was going to make it home, either Roy. Damn glad I did."

Esposito and Lanie were next to arrive. Ever exuberant, Lanie enveloped Rick in a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Looking good, writer-man. Good to see you home. We've missed you around here." Rick laughed.

"You're looking pretty good, yourself, Lanie. I've missed you too. Though I'm not sure I missed the snark and sass. I'm not sure that it's writer-man any more either. I haven't written anything but reports and orders in a long time. I think it's soldier-man now." Lanie cringed inwardly. _God, I hope he doesn't say that where Kate can hear it. It would break her heart even more than it already is. She loves his books._

Esposito high-fived Rick. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Bro. Got a little welcome back gift for you." He handed Rick a twelve pack of Heineken beer. Kevin and Jenny were next, exchanging similar sentiments as the others had. Kevin gave Rick a bottle of John Jamison Irish whisky and Jenny brought a home- made apple pie.

Kate had watched the others arrive, timing her entrance for last. She added a little extra sway to her hips as she entered. Walked up to Rick and handed him a bottle of Chateau de Pape wine, then shocked everyone (Especially Rick) by sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the mouth. She pulled away and smiled.

"Welcome home Rick. I've missed you so very much." Rick looked thunderstruck. Not only looked thunderstruck, he was. She pulled back, grinned then kissed him again.

"Don't looked so shocked Rick. I've wanted to do that since before you left. We'll talk later."

Rick grabbed the bottle of Glenlivet and poured himself a double shot. And downed it.

Still grinning, Kat got a glass and held it out.

"Pour one for me, please." He poured her drink, then another for himself. She smiled again, then walked over to greet Alexis and Martha, exchanging hugs with both of them.

Rick sipped his drink, Glenlivet was too good to toss down like a cheap blended scotch. Shock was his excuse for the first one.

Brian, the head bartender from the Old Haunt had volunteered to tend bar for the party. Martha called out;

"Everyone, please get your aperitifs if you want them. Brian will be glad to help you."

Kate and Rick already had theirs and it didn't take long for the rest to get theirs. As soon as they did, everyone gathered around Rick, wanting him to know how much he meant to them. Kate made sure that no one got between her and him. They chatted for about twenty minutes, until Martha said;

"Is anybody hungry? We are ready to serve." Rick, ever the gentleman, Seated Martha and Alexis and then, to his great surprise, Kate, having chosen the seat next to his, waited to be seated. Yes, Kate was independent and would not normally wait to be seated but she had an agenda tonight.

Martha had gone a little overboard. Not knowing what everyone liked she had ordered a baked ham with yams and green beans, roast beef with browned potatoes, Baked Salmon with asparagus and of course, a green salad. The server smiled, aiming it at Rick.

"Good evening, I'm Chloe. What would each of you like?" Rick Opted for salad to start, followed by the ham. The other three men chose the roast beef, Lanie, the ham, the other four women chose the salmon. Rick, the reason for the party was served first.

Chloe had unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and leaned over just a little more than necessary when serving Rick, making sure that he got a good view of the sexy bra, barely covering her breasts. Kate didn't miss the display and shot the woman a glare.

The sumptuous dinner over, the living room filled with talk and laughter as more drinks were consumed. Kate was engaged with the other ladies when she noticed that Rick was standing in a corner, staring off into space and Esposito was directly looking at him with a worried expression.

Kate stood up. "Excuse me a minute." She walked over to Esposito. "Javi, what's wrong?"

"It's Rick. He's got the thousand- yard stare. Shit! He's not even here right now. His mind's back in the sand box. They used to call it battle shock, or combat stress. It's PTSD."

"But we're having a party, what triggered it?"

"I don't know, but sometimes there is no obvious trigger. It just happens."

Esposito went over to Martha.

"Mrs. R, we've got to shut the party down. Rick's got PTSD. He needs to rest." Martha quickly told all the rest. The Montgomery's and the Ryan's murmured their good nights and wished Rick well and started to leave. Kate didn't make a move to touch her coat.

"I'm not leaving Martha. You and I will handle this. Have Alexis go to bed." Esposito hesitated.

"Kate, do you want me to stay? Who knows how he might react?"

"No Javi. There are a lot of things I don't know about Rick, but one thing I do know. He'd never hurt me, physically, or any other woman for that matter. That's so deeply ingrained, it's part of his soul."

Before anything else could be said, they saw Rick grimace, then call out

"Where the hell is Delta? They should have been on line by now. Get Delta six now! Then his face contorted, he grabbed his leg and slid down to the floor cursing.

Esposito said, almost growling;

"Fuck, he is back there. I've got an idea. He went over and knelt by Rick Sir, General Rodgers, I'm Staff Sergeant Esposito, you're wounded. Stand down." Rick sighed, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Shit it hurts." Remembered pain, is very real pain, to the sufferer.

Lanie said; "Kate, I may be a pathologist but I'm still a physician. I can write a prescription for an injected sedative that should keep him asleep for eight hours or so. And fill it. There's an all- night pharmacy a block from here. I'll be back in half an hour or less. Javi, come with me."

Rick was still conscious but not really aware, almost zombie-like. Martha turned to Alexis.

"Alexis, go on to bed. Kate and I have this under control. Martha, do you have any analgesics in the house?

"I've got some fast acting, extra-strength ibuprofen."

"Get four of them and some water. That should hold him till Lanie gets back."

Martha did as Kate asked and Kate gave the pills to Rick, actually putting them into his mouth and holding the glass to his lips. They waited a few minutes, then lifted Rick to his feet.

The two women each took an arm and guided Rick into his bedroom. Sitting him down on an armchair. Kate said;

"Martha, you may be Rick's mother, but Rick's a grown man. I don't think he'd appreciate you undressing him. I'll handle it." Martha gave Kate a salacious grin.

"Just make sure that you don't handle him." Kate blushed scarlet, knowing just what Martha meant.

"Martha please get a pair of Rick's pajamas and May I borrow one of your nightgowns? I'm going to sleep next to him and I don't want to do it in my underwear."

 _I really want to sleep with him, not next to him and in a lot less than my underwear, but now is not the time. God, please let that time come…soon._ Martha came back into the room, carrying an ankle length, plain white cotton nightgown, still in its package. She grinned.

"Obviously not my style, Kate. I may be a grandmother, but I'm not a "granny". It was true. Martha still had the taut, svelte figure and energy of a much younger woman. Kate first took off her pretty party dress and hung it up, slipped out of her heels, then took the nightgown out of the package and slipped it on. Rick was still sitting, staring off into space. Kate knelt and took off Rick's shoes and socks. His blazer and tie had come off during the party.

She stood, then took his hands.

"Come on Rick, Babe, stand up for me." He rose. She unbuttoned his shirt, untucked and removed it, carefully hanging it up. She unbuckled his belt, unfastened the waist button and unzipped the fly. Removing his trousers proved a little, but not much more difficult.

Kate gasped and barely managed to avoid crying at the scars on Rick's torso and leg.

He was starting to come out of it, a little, but the combination of alcohol and the ibuprofen made him feel woozy and out of control. He peered, owlishly at Kate and mumbled;

"Kate, what are you doing here, should be at home."

"Hush, Babe, I'm here now. I'll take care of you." Lanie chose that moment to walk in.

"I'll just bet you will." Calculating the dosage, based on his alcohol consumption and the ibuprofen, Kate told her about, she injected Rick. He was out in less than a minute.

"He should sleep eight, maybe ten hours. Now don't you go and take advantage of that man. Lanie paused. Or if you do, I want all the details."

"Lanie!" Kate screeched in outrage. Lanie chuckled, helped Kate get Rick under the covers and left. Kate slipped into bed, shut out the light and snuggled into Rick.

Kate yawned and stretched, and looking at her watch, realized that she slept a solid seven hours. The best sleep she's had in months, maybe years. She can't remember when she felt so rested. She sat up and looked at Rick sleeping. He looked so much younger with the lines of stress missing from his face. It was instantly apparent why she'd slept so well. Despite the circumstances, she was sleeping beside Rick. Where she'd wanted to be for so long.

 _Well Richard Castle, or Richard Rodgers, whichever it finally is, I want, no I need you and I love you. Somehow, I am going to get you back, come hell or highwater._

Reliantly, she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make coffee. The coffee was ready when Alexis came down the stairs. Kate prepared a cup of coffee for herself and for Alexis. Sipping coffee, she asked if she could borrow some clothes. She was taller than Alexis, but no larger. Alexis grinned, happy to help. She went upstairs and got a pair of shorts, a tee shirt, a pair of panties, still in the package and a pair of flip-flops. She said;

"Go shower, Kate. You're welcome to use my body wash, shampoo and deodorant. I'll start breakfast. Dad is sure to be hungry when he wakes up." Thanking Alexis, Kate ran up the stairs and took as quick a shower as she could manage, not bothering with shampooing her hair. Dressed, she came back down and helped Alexis with breakfast. Working together, the two women made three-cheese scrambled eggs with mushrooms and peppers, Ham, bacon, sausage and English muffins. Alexis went to wake her father up. She found him, sitting on the edge of the bed, a confused look on his face.

 _What the hell happened last night? Last, I remember I was at the party. Why am I wearing pajamas? I don't wear them anymore. Too much trouble in an alert. How did I get in bed? I don't remember coming in here._

Recognizing the look of confusion, Alexis said;

"Dad, don't worry. Everything will be explained. Just put on your robe and slippers and come eat. Breakfast is ready."

Rick entered the living room and stopped dead, as he saw Kate with the serving platter of eggs.

"Kate, what are you doing here? She smirked.

"What does it look like I'm serving breakfast. Come and sit down. The eggs are best when hot."

"Kate, you know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, I know but let's talk about it after breakfast. Alexis needs a good breakfast before she studies and we both need good breakfasts before our talk. And I'm not leaving until I've got some things straight between us. Now come over here and sit down"

Rick walked over and sat down, raising an eyebrow as he did. Kate smirked and set a full plate in front of him and a cup of coffee. He stirred in sugar, forgoing the cream, as he was used to drinking it, in the desert. He took a big swig of the coffee and smiled in satisfaction. He took a muffin out of the warmer, buttered it, spread strawberry jam on it and began to eat.

The three women kept up a light conversation going. Rick didn't say much, as he was trying to adjust to the situation. Finishing, he said; "Thank you, Alexis, Kate, that was delicious."

Martha said; "Richard, why don't you go shower and get dressed, then you and Kate can have a talk. You really need to."

Rick nodded and stood. "Okay, Mother, I'll be quick." Rick took a quick shower, shaved and dressed in a comfortable pair of Levi's, a polo shirt and loafers. He came out and joined Kate on the sofa. She had fresh cups of coffee waiting. Martha sat in an armchair. She said;

"Richard, you need to really talk to Kate. I'm going up to my room, but I'll come back down, in a little while. There are some things I need to say, that you need to know." She got up and went upstairs. Rick picked up his coffee cup, drank some then set the cup down. He looked at Kate.

"Why are you here this morning, Kate? I remember you at the party, last night… Oh shit. I don't remember the party ending. Did I drink too much? After taking a sip from her coffee, Kate took his hands in hers. "You only had two drinks before dinner, a glass of wine with dinner and a light after dinner drink. You had a panic attack, Espo thinks you've had PTSD 'Lanie sedated you and we got you into bed."

"Who undressed me and put me in pajamas?" Kate unleashed a wolfish smile. "That would be me. I got quite a nice show. Lanie waited outside and helped me get you in bed. Then I slept with you." She slapped hi arm. "Not like that, we merely slept." Well, I'll admit to getting a little snuggly"

"Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you"

"You love me? Kate, I find that rather hard to believe. Your actions certainly haven't shown it."

"I know that, Rick. I have looked in the mirror and hated myself so many times. And Lanie has verbally kicked my ass, more than that. I've made so many mistakes in my life that I can't count them. Hurting you was the worst one. I loved you since before you left, I just didn't want to, couldn't admit it."

"Why not?"

"I was scared, we had become so close as friends and partners that if a romance didn't work out I'd lose you. When you started with us you had a terrible reputation as a womanizing, smart ass playboy. Over time, I saw the changes in you and I became hopeful. I was already falling for you."

"If that's true, why Demming?

"Two words. Ellie Monroe. When you slept with her, it really hurt and I thought that you hadn't really changed. Then along came Tom. He was handsome and sweet to me. Made me feel special. So, I started pushing you away. Then when you switched over to Karpowski's team. That terrible day, I had a migraine, Tom was late and I hadn't had any coffee. When you took coffee to Karpowski, I was so jealous that I lost it.

I have regretted that every minute since. That afternoon, Tom proved what an asshole he really was, but it was too late. Later, at the Memorial Day party, I saw you with Erin and that hurt even more. After you went back into the army, I realized what I had lost. Sure, I dated other guys, one for several months, but nothing lasted. When I saw Erin going into an OBGYN's office, obviously pregnant, I got so mad at her. I realized that I wouldn't have gotten so mad if I didn't love you. I have been spending a lot of time with Alexis and Martha. Trying to show them how I really feel. Please Rick, give me one last chance with you."

Rick was stunned, but recovered quickly. "Kate, I'm not sure how to take this. To tell the truth, I fell in love with you in the first few weeks we worked together. Yes, at first, I just wanted to get into your pants. But that quickly changed. After the Demming debacle I had to get away from you and tried my best to stop loving you. But it didn't work. After all this time, I still love you. But I don't trust you and I don't know if loving you is enough to build a relationship on. You hurt me, badly. Give me a couple of days to think this over and we'll talk again."

Kate was crying, but she said, or rather sobbed; "Okay Rick, I'll wait but please, give me a chance."

Kate kissed Rick, gathered her clothes and left.

Martha came back down the stairs.

"Richard, Kate has been with us a lot, these past several months. I believe that she loves, is in love with you. Give her a chance."

"Mother, I know that you mean well, but this is between Kate and I. Please stay out of it."

 _ **Two days later.**_

Kate's phone rang. "Beckett."

"Kate, it's Rick. Why don't you come over for dinner, tonight and we can continue our talk? Mother and Alexis will be attending some off-Broadway production and we'll have privacy. Seven work for you?"

"Thank you so much, Rick. Seven is fine. I'll bring dinner with me. How about Thai?"

"That's fine Kate. See you then."

Kate left work early, bathed and put on a nice skirt and blouse rather than pants and a shirt. She arrived at the loft precisely at seven, butterfly's in her stomach as she knocked. Rick opened the door. He'd dressed rather nicely too, in gray slacks and the periwinkle blue shirt that Kate loved on him. "Come in, Kate. Do you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes, Please." Rick took her coat and hung it up, then poured two glasses of wine. The table was already set, so Rick said; "Let's eat while the food is hot, then we'll talk. Their conversation was light, over dinner. When they finished, Rick said; "Let's take this to the couch. He poured them each a second glass of wine and sat down.

"Kate, I've thought a lot about what you said and staying with me during the panic attack says a lot on its own. You're not going to like a lot of what you hear, but I'm not willing to sugar coat anything. First of all, I am willing to give you a chance and see where it goes, but it will not be easy and if you change your mind, I will understand and we can just be friends. It's going to be very hard on you. I am only going to be home for a month. I'm still a general officer. I was asked to return to Israel as a military adviser. I accepted and the orders have been cut. The assignment is for one year only. I will not accept an extension beyond that."

Tears had already started in Kaye's eyes.

"But why, Rick. Haven't you done enough? My god, you were almost killed!" Rick shrugged.

"Almost is not killed. And why? Because it's my duty. I can't give you a firm commitment until I get home. Kate looked Rick in the eyes.

"There is another reason, isn't there? There's a woman over there. Someone you love."

"Someone I care for, but it will never be a permanent thing. She knows that I will never be an expatriate and neither will she. She's a Sabra and won't leave Israel, just as I'll never permanently leave America. It's more like a friends with benefits thing. We've already agreed that it will be over in a year. I had a combat command. With the very real possibility that each day could be my last, did you really think that I'd be celibate?"

"Also, when I promised her, I hadn't the foggiest idea that you would feel as you do. I expected you to be with Demming or someone like him. She was taking the same risks I was. She's a major in the IDF. Probably, the only reason that I'm alive today, is that she's the prime minister's niece and pulled some strings to get me to an Israeli military hospital. I probably wouldn't have survived the flight to Kaiserslautern."

Kate shivered. "You're right, I don't like it, but I do love you and I want you so badly I can taste it. If she can have you while you're in Israel, it's only fair that I have you while you're here. I am not going to have sex with you, we are going to make love." The old Kate spirit surfaced.

"Rick you are my one and done. By the end of your leave I will have loved you so much that you'll be counting the hours until you come home to me. You'll have to keep your promise to her and I'm making this promise to you. I'm not Erin. I will be faithful to you while you are gone. Have we talked enough for now?"

"I guess so,"

:"Take me to bed Rick. We only have a month and I'm not going to waste any of it. Nor did she. Not just in the sex, but doing all little things a woman does for her man, spending almost every night in Rick's bed. She'd even talked him to going to a therapist rather than leaving for DC.

Kate knew, in her heart that they would be married a month after he got home.

 _ **Please Review Swordwriter**_

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: New York Time**

 _ **Author's Notes.**_

 _ **TAs I wrote before, this story is AU or parallel universe, if you will. Events do not occur exactly as in our world.**_

 _ **Several reviewers have challenged the love triangle and as usual castigating Rick. He's been honest with Kate and she takes what she can get. For now. Nor is he cheating on Leah. She defined the situation. He is hers, only while he is in Israel. Will that cause problems? Certainly, but he is neither cheating nor in any way dishonorable. Most of the negative comments come from people who have never been in the military or faced the stress of armed conflict. I have done both. It changes both your outlook and your priorities.**_

 _ **This chapter will backtrack into the previous chapter to the day after their first night together.**_

 _ **I don't know that much about the details of psychiatry therefore, I am not going to write about the sessions. They're not germane to the essential thrust of the story. If you're into that, plenty of Burke/Beckett scenes have been written.**_

 _ **Although I wrote the supper/ talk scene in the previous chapter, I am repeating it here for continuity.**_

Thursday night a severe storm blew into New York, it was of short duration, but severe enough to cause the awards ceremony to be moved to Saturday afternoon and the reception rescheduled for the following Friday night. Friday morning, Rick called commissioner Reagan and asked if he could arrange a same day appointment with Dr. Burke, the department's therapist, explaining that Esposito, Captain Montgomery and Kate Beckett thought that he might have PTSD.

The commissioner called in a favor and Dr. Burke agreed to see Rick at eleven, that same morning and confirmed that it was indeed PTSD and treatment needed to begin as soon as possible. He felt that with daily treatments that in a months' time, they could have it under control enough that with the proper medication Rick could return to active duty, if he could arrange weekly visits with a therapist.

As soon as Rick got home, he put a call through to General Wallace, at the Pentagon. They talked for nearly an hour and a decision was reached and a plan hatched.

"I'll get in touch with General Egan in Israel and explain the situation and our plan. I should have an answer for you by tomorrow afternoon. Please have Dr. Burke type up his diagnosis and treatment recommendations. Get a copy and bring them with you on Monday. You're to fly to Walter Reed and see a military psychiatrist for confirmation. If you wish to continue with a civilian doctor, that is up to you. At your own expense, of course."

Shortly after Rick hung up with General Wallace, the pharmacy delivered the prescriptions that Dr. Burke had ordered. Rick took the pills and lay down for a nap.

He awoke about five and began preparing the promised supper for the two of them.

While he was preparing supper, he continued thinking about why he was willing to talk things out with Kate and perhaps give her another chance. Most people would think him somewhere between impulsive and insane for doing this after only a couple of days. Perhaps he was. But he loved Kate and had for a long time. He hadn't been able to shut that feeling down. Her actions the other night had shown him, that perhaps she loved him too. He remembered a phrase he'd heard, years ago in an old action move, "Deeds, not words."

Kate left work early, bathed and put on a nice skirt and blouse rather than pants and a shirt. She arrived at the loft precisely at seven, butterfly's in her stomach as she knocked. Rick opened the door. He'd dressed rather nicely too, in gray slacks and the periwinkle blue shirt that Kate loved on him. "Come in, Kate. Do you care for a glass of wine?"

"Yes, Please." Rick took her coat and hung it up, then poured two glasses of wine. The table was already set, so Rick said; "Let's eat while the food is hot, then we'll talk. Their conversation was light, over dinner. When they finished, Rick said; "Let's take this to the couch. He poured them each a second glass of wine and sat down.

"Kate, I've thought a lot about what you said and staying with me during the panic attack says a lot on its own. You're not going to like a lot of what you hear, but I'm not willing to sugar coat anything. First of all, I am willing to give you a chance and see where it goes, but it will not be easy and if you change your mind, I will understand and we can just be friends. It's going to be very hard on you. I am only going to be home for a month. I'm still a general officer. I was asked to return to Israel as a military adviser. I accepted and the orders have been cut. The assignment is for one year only. I will not accept an extension beyond that."

Tears had already started in Kate's eyes.

"But why, Rick. Haven't you done enough? My god, you were almost killed!" Rick shrugged.

"Almost is not killed. And why? Because it's my duty. I can't give you a firm commitment until I get home. Kate looked Rick in the eyes.

"There is another reason, isn't there? There's a woman over there. Someone you love."

"Someone I care for, but it will never be a permanent thing. She knows that I will never be an expatriate and neither will she. She's a Sabra and won't leave Israel, just as I'll never permanently leave America. It's more like a friends with benefits thing. We've already agreed that it will be over in a year. I had a combat command. With the very real possibility that each day could be my last, did you really think that I'd be celibate?"

"Also, when I promised her, I hadn't the foggiest idea that you would feel as you do. I expected you to be with Demming or someone like him. She was taking the same risks I was. She's a major in the IDF. Probably, the only reason that I'm alive today, is that she's the prime minister's niece and pulled some strings to get me to an Israeli military hospital. I probably wouldn't have survived the flight to Kaiserslautern."

Kate shivered. "You're right, I don't like it, but I do love you and I want you so badly I can taste it. If she can have you while you're in Israel, it's only fair that I have you while you're here. I am not going to have sex with you, we are going to make love." The old Kate spirit surfaced.

"Rick you are my one and done. By the end of your leave I will have loved you so much that you'll be counting the hours until you come home to me. You'll have to keep your promise to her and I'm making this promise to you. I'm not Erin. I will be faithful to you while you are gone. Have we talked enough for now?"

"I guess so."

Take me to bed Rick. We only have a month and I'm not going to waste any of it.

. Rick awoke to the sensation of a warm, naked body snuggled against and partially on him. A head on his chest and one long leg thrown over his. He stared into a pair of hazel-green eyes gazing into his, a soft smile on the woman's face.

"Good morning, my love. Kate Beckett said, and kissed him. Still a little fuzzy? Don't worry, this is no dream. You stay in bed a little longer. I'm going to shower, then make breakfast."

Rick came fully awake, surprisingly happy, his smart- ass mind fully functional.

"Wouldn't be a good idea to get dressed before making breakfast?" He quipped.

Kate laughed, relieved and happy to see him in a good mood.

"Maybe, but maybe I'll just put on an apron." She got out of bed and walked, naked, into the bathroom.

After showering an completing her morning routine, Kate put on fresh underwear and a robe that she'd brought in a small bag. She then went into the kitchen and prepared a hearty breakfast for what she hoped would be her family for the rest of her life. Alexis was the first to react, coming down the stairs, first staring at, then smiling at Kate.

"Wow Kate that smells delicious. What is it?

"My mother's strawberry pancakes, Belgian waffles, Canadian bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, orange juice, toast and coffee.

"Wow Kate, that's a lot of food, there's only four of us."

"I know, Lex, but I don't know what your father wants. Also, he's too thin. I don't like it."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Kate. I'm a lean, mean, fighting machine." Rick's deep voice came from behind her, a good deal of humor in it. He walked into the kitchen, dressed in a white polo shirt and well-worn Levi's that hung a little loosely on his frame

Kate turned, stepped away from the stove and kissed him.

"It IS something for me to worry about. I love you and I want you in the best shape you can be in. And fifteen pounds too light is not good. Please sit down." He chuckled and sat down.

Kate poured him a cup of coffee and said;

"The food is ready. All I have to know is what you want and I'll plate it. Alexis, please see if your grandmother is ready to join us."

"That won't be necessary Katherine, I'm coming down now." Martha said, from the head of the stairs. She came down the stairs wearing a caftan of such a glaring green, it would out shine a safety vest. She flounced to the table, caroling;

"Good morning Darlings, did you all get a good night's. sleep? She didn't even try to hide her smirk. Kate blushed, but Rick just grinned.

"It's amazing what a nice hot pack will do for a sore back." He didn't mention that the hot pack was a five-nine female. Rick pleased Kate that he chose her mother's recipe pancakes no waffles, bacon, sausage and eggs. Coffee was a given. They ate quickly with only light conversation as the awards ceremony was this afternoon.

Kate looked at her watch and yelped. It was nine o'clock. The army staff car would be here to pick them up at 11:30 and she didn't have a dress suitable for this occasion,

"Don't worry Kate. I'll have Greggory here in ten minutes with five dresses for you to choose from. He'll make any alterations on the spot. True to her word, Greggory was there within ten minutes with not five, but ten dresses for Kate to choose from.

It didn't take her even five minutes to decide. The dress was deep crimson silk with a slightly flared, knee-length skirt. The bodice fit her slim figure to perfection, no alterations were needed. It had a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. She called Lanie and asked her to bring her Louboutin crimson heels over.

"Lanie, when you pick up my shoes, pick up my make up case that's ready on the bathroom counter and the two bags that are sitting on my bed. Bring your own stuff two and get ready here too. Javi can pick you up here."

"I'll be there in forty minutes, Girlfriend."

"You better be, that will give us only an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready."

Lanie cut it to thirty-five minutes and was grinning like the Cheshire cat when she walked in the door, not only carrying the items Kate asked her to bring, but her own make up case and dress bag.

Kate grinned right back.

"Let's go into the guest bedroom, I want to show you what I've got." In the bedroom, Kate first showed Lanie the dress, then open the large bag, a Victoria's Secret bag. She took out a lacy black push-up bra, a lacy black thong and patterned black silk stockings. The smaller bag held three bottles of perfume. Classic Chanel number five, Guilty by Gucci, and Black Orchid by Tom Ford.

"Girlfriend, you spent some serious money here."

"Yeah, I know I have but I have to make sure that Rick is absolutely mine. I'll do whatever I have to. I love him so much and I lost so much time with him through my own stupidity. I won't lose any more. She giggled. I didn't know which perfume to choose, so I got three."

"We'll put a tiny dab of each on your neck, Kate, and see which ones say do me, and which one says do me right now."

"Lanie, you're outrageous! I agree." They chose the Black Orchid.

Lanie showered while Kate took a bath, very carefully cleansing every part of her, wishing that she had more time. She would have loved to use the water jets. She then shaved her legs and applied lotion. Lanie did her hair for her and Kate applied her make up more carefully than she'd ever done before. She dressed, and as a finishing touch, daubed perfume on her wrists, behind her ears, in the valley of her breasts and naughtily, on her inner thighs, above her stocking tops.

She and Lanie entered the living room at 11:25

Rick just stared, for a moment, thunderstruck by Kate's beauty. But only for a moment.

"My God, Kate. You're absolutely stunning. I don't thing I've ever seen anyone so gorgeous."

Kate blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Rick. In return, my love, you are the epitome of martial splendor."

Everyone in the room was stunned to hear Kate use the endearment so openly and so soon."

Neither of them was exaggerating. Kate's dress was striking, the color eye-catching without being loud. Modest in cut, she could have been the model for how an officer's lady should look.

Rick's service blue uniform didn't look that much different from any other officer's uniform, the differences fairly minor. The trousers were dark, rather than medium blue with two one half inch wide golden stripes down the leg, separated by one half inch. Other officers and NCO's wore medium blue trousers with a solid gold one and one-half inch wide stripe. A one and one-half inch wide golden braid circled the sleeve above the cuff. Officers below general rank had a braid that consisted of two narrow gold bands separated by a branch color band. On his lapels he wore only the U.S. with no branch insignia.

As medals were being awarded, he wore the actual medals rather than ribbons. Kate didn't recognize all the medals, only the Distinguished Service Cross and the Purple Heart. She hated the latter.

The doorman called up.

"General Rodgers, your transportation has arrived."

"Thank you, Tomas. Shall we go, ladies?" He offered Kate his arm, she placed her hand, lightly on it and they left the loft. Exiting the building, they met a rather amazing sight. There was a gleaming black GMC Yukon Denali. It has a small red flag with a single white star on each side of the front bumper, signifying that a Brigadier General on board. Captain Alana Lange is standing by the back door, her hand at the salute.

"Good Morning General, ladies.

Rick returned the salute.

"Good morning Captain. Where did this thing come from? The army wouldn't drop that much on an SUV."

"It's on loan from a local dealer sir. For today's ceremony and again for the reception. Next Friday." Rick handed Martha, Alexis and Kate into the Denali then climbed in himself. Captain Lange got into the front passenger seat. Rick noticed that the driver was a Military Police sergeant, in full regalia. The Denali was preceded and followed by a Military Police cruiser. The whole thing preceded by a NYPD cruiser.

"What's with the cavalcade, Sergeant? Rick asked.

"Because of threats made by Islamic radicals, sir. The police commissioner, the mayor and the governor are not taking any chances." Captain Lange said;

"The Israeli consulate also sent word that they would be intensely displeased if any incident were to occur." The NYPD cruiser peeled off as they reached Fort Drum. As the convoy passed through the gate, a cannon fired.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

"The first gun of an eleven- gun salute. The number of guns allotted to a brigadier general or a rear admiral. I'm surprised that they did it."

"Why are you surprised?"

"With the current state of the budget, it's a waste of powder that could be better used in actual munitions."

"Well, it's already done, so don't dwell on it."

The Denali stopped in front of post headquarter and they all got out. A captain, wearing the aiguillette of an aide to a general saluted Rick.

"Good afternoon sir. I am Captain William Jeffords, General Tillson's aide. The general is waiting for you. If you will please follow me." He led them to the general's office, knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Sir, General Rodgers and his party are here."

"Ask them to enter."

Major General Marcus Tillson got up from behind his desk and came to meet the group. from behind his desk and came to meet the group. Rick saluted and said;

"General Rodgers reporting as ordered, sir." Tillson returned the salute then extended his hand.

"Welcome to Fort Drum, General and welcome to your guests."

"Thank you, sir. May I introduce everyone?"

"Please do."

"General Tillson, this is my mother, Martha Rodgers, my daughter Alexis, and my dear friend Detective Katherine Beckett. Ladies, Major General Marcus Tillson." Tillson smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies. You're a fortunate man, General Rodgers." He shook hands with each of them. Alexis blushed, and all three smiled and thanked the general for the compliment.

Another General entered the room and introductions were made again. He was the post commander, Brigadier General Everett Winters. General Tillson said;

"It's now 12:20. The company grade officers, NCO's and enlisted men will finish lunch in ten minutes and then form up. The awards ceremony will begin at 13:00 and conclude by 13:45. There will be a late luncheon for you with the senior officers and their ladies at 14:00. Does the schedule pose a problem for you?"

"No, sir but I will have some more guests arriving, ten more."

"That will be fine General, the governor, mayor Weldon and their wives are already here. Would anyone care for refreshments, while we wait?"

The ceremony began promptly at 13:00. There were about a dozen State of New York medals awarded Rick's. Most of them prestigious, but no others for valor. The awards given, the unit's passing in review. Since Rick's branch had been armored cavalry, the band played _"Gary Owen,_ _She Wore A Yellow Ribbon_ and _The Girl I left Behind Me._

The luncheon went smoothly, as such things usually do and they arrived home about four o'clock. Kate stayed that night, happily in Rick's bed making love three times. She spent Sunday with them and only went back to her apartment to gather work clothes for Monday.

On Monday, Rick flew to Washington for a Tuesday afternoon session with a military psychiatrist. Doctor Burke had faxed his diagnosis and recommendations to Walter Reed. After reviewing Dr. Burke's conclusions, the psychiatrist mapped out a course of treatment and medications. Rick met with General Wallace, Wednesday and after a long meeting and a conference call with General Egan in Israel, an agreement was reached

Rick would stay in New York for a total of six weeks, undergoing intensive treatment. Then spend two weeks in Washington, forming his staff. Actually, he didn't need much of a staff, as the Israelis would do the majority of the staff work. His "staff" were all combat arms officers to act as trainers/advisors to the Israeli commanders. He would have a Colonel as his deputy, a captain as his aide, two lieutenant colonels, two majors, four captains and two sergeants major. All agreed to go in covertly, wearing IDF uniforms.

He had a rather rancorous meeting with General Lange, as he flatly refused to accept Captain Lange as an aide. It was finally worked out that she could accompany the mission, working with the Israeli intelligence section.

Leah was upset and obviously suspicious about the extra month but when she got a letter from both Rick and her uncle she calmed down a bit. Still, there was a tendril of doubt in her mind.

Finally, General Egan said;

"Major Winegard, I do understand how you feel, but you must understand something too. General Rodgers is an American officer, first. His own authorities are going to do what they think best for him. Providing a solid course of treatment before he returns to Israel, must be done, so that when he does return our doctors can continue treating him. PTSD does not go away overnight. Which would you prefer. That his return is delayed for a month or lose his services altogether?"

Leah sighed. She knew that General Egan was right, it just hurt to have to wait.

Monday, after Kate got off work, she met Lanie for a long talk over dinner. Lanie said;

"How can you stand it, Kate? Making love with Rick, knowing that he will be with another woman while he's away?"

"It will be hard Lanie, but he made promises to her before he knew I love, am in love with him.

"I need to show him that I love him enough to accept the situation and that I will be here for him when he comes home and that after that, we will never be apart again. I am also a realist. That woman is the niece of the prime minister. If he broke his promise to her, she could make all kinds of trouble for him."

Kate stayed in her apartment Monday and Tuesday nights, but met Rick at the airport, Wednesday afternoon, determined to stay in the loft, as much as possible."

The formal reception honoring Rick, on Friday, was the gala event of the year. The guest list included every luminary in the state of New York, including the Governor and his wife. Mayor Weldon outdid himself, hosting it. Kate wore the red dress he bought her for that first gala/undercover operation, borrowing the same stunning ruby and diamond necklace and earrings from Martha. She positively glowed, being on Rick's arm. No other woman in the room, even dared to challenge her right of possession. Detective Katherine Beckett's temper was well known.

The reception line was just forming, as a hush fell over the room. Four men in dark suits with earpieces in place entered the room and scanned it. A moment later mayor Weldon said;

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States and the first lady. The band struck up _hail to the Chief_.

Rick stood in absolute shock as the president walked right up to him, stuck out his hand and said;

"It's a pleasure to meet one of our nations hero's General Rodgers. I was a naval officer, once. I know what it takes to be a hero. Don't look so shocked, General. Even presidents have personal heroes. As do president's wives."

The first lady was model beautiful and, in fact had modeled to pay her way through college.

"Yes, we do, she said, although my hero is Richard Castle. I love his books and hope that he comes back soon." Rick recovered.

"Mr. President, Ma'am, may I present Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

The first lady smiled. "Ah, the extraordinary K.B. I do hope that you will inspire some more Nikki Heat stories." Kate blushed. The president said;

"It was our pleasure to meet both of you, and I wish we had time to share a drink with you, but we have a political fund raiser to attend. It was fortuitous timing that the event is close enough that we had an extra few minutes to spare. Although we don't have time for a drink, I think that we have time for a couple of photographs. The photographer hired for the event came over and took pictures of the presidential couple shaking hands with Kate and Rick and then a group photo of them standing side by side. The president said;

"Please be sure to send 8x10 color copies to the White House.

Rick said; "We are deeply honored to meet you and your lady, Mr. President." Kate said;

"It's an honor that I will never forget."

The presidential couple bid them goodnight and left.

Rick had never suspected that Mayor Weldon had the political connections to arrange something like this.

Kate grinned. "Do you think you'll be able to get a hat big enough to fit your head?" Still a little dazed, Rick said;

"What?"

"Your ego, Babe. The president of the United States came to see YOU!"

"I find it hard to believe."

"Well, you'd better believe it. The cameras don't lie. Look up at the screen."

Up on the huge digital television screen, was a clear picture of the president shaking hands with Rick.

At Mayor Weldon's prompting the reception line began. Except for a few friends and celebrities most of the faces were a blur and Rick's hand was aching by the end of it. Then Mayor Weldon went up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man we are honoring tonight is one of my oldest and dearest friends. An exceptional native son of New York. Successful, mystery writer, volunteer police consultant, brave and gallant soldier, decorated, wounded veteran of two wars. ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please put your hands together for the man of the hour, Brigadier General Richard Rodgers."

Rick took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm a soldier and an author, not an orator, so I shall keep my remarks brief. First, let me thank you for your attendance. I am honored and humbled by it. I was shocked, honored and humbled by the unexpected visit by the president and first lady.

I am going to make a special request of all of you. Don't limit your honor to one man. Yes, I'm a general, but I am first, a soldier. More powerful than most, but not much different than the men and women I commanded. So, I say to you, honor them. Remember them. Men and women who, far from home fought to defeat a vicious tyranny. Many gave their lives, many more were wounded. They are the ones who deserve honor and fame." For a moment, there was silence, then the audience surged to their feet and burst into applause.

Kate took his arm as he came off the stage. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"That was beautiful, Babe."

A few minutes later, Erin Boyle cautiously approached and said;

"Rick, may I speak with you for a moment? Privately." Kate bristled but stepped aside.

Erin pulled Rick into an alcove.

"Rick, I am so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me? Can we still be friends?"

"Erin, I forgave you the day I received the e-mail. You will always be my friend an d I will always love you and Nikki, just as I always have. But it can never be more than that again."

Tears were falling as Erin sad;

"I know that Rick and I accept it. But I think that you should know that I lost the baby. He was stillborn, two months premature."

"I'm so sorry Erin."

"Thank you, Rick." She kissed his cheek and left.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked.

"She just wanted to apologize in person and told me that her baby was stillborn."

"I'll never like her, but I do sympathize. Poor Erin. To lose you and her baby too."

Kate could tell that Rick was tiring and that the stress was building. She wanted to get him home as quick as possible. She went to Mayor Weldon."

"Mayor. Rick is tiring and I'm afraid that an attack could occur. I need to get him home."

"Go. I'll tell the crowd that his wounds are bothering him."

Kate got him into the loft and into his bedroom, quickly undressing him and then herself.

"Come to bed Babe, I'm here, you're okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

The rest of the time in New York passed all too swiftly for them, with Rick's daily sessions with Doctor Burke. Kate spent every night in the loft, nurturing him and their love. She requested two weeks leave and spent those two weeks with Rick, in Washington. On their last night together, Rick said;

"Kate, I love you. I am in love with you and I don't want to keep my promise to Leah."

"Hush, Love. I don't like it, either but the man I love doesn't break his promises. Besides, Leah could make all kinds of trouble for you. Remember about a woman scorned. Give her the promised year. Then come home and marry me."

 _ **Please Review. But if you don't have anything constructive to say, shut up. No one is forcing you to read this.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 11.5 Comments.**

 **Not actually a chapter, just some responses to comments and questions.**

 **Points**

 **I normally do not reply to anything with a guest identifier. It gives me no way to send a PM and it is hard enough to keep timely updates as it is.**

 **I won't waste my other readers time answering individual questions that the general readership is not worried about.**

 **If your question is just a thinly disguised comment on how you think the story should go, write your own story. There are those whose story line comments I will listen to, but they are generally fellow writers whom I respect and they usually PM me.**

 **I am going to make a couple of exceptions to my general rules to make a point Both in reviews to chapter 11. One wrote asking why Kate had to be celibate while Rick was gone. Because that was Kate's choice. She has a lot to prove to Rick. This reader obviously wasn't really reading the story. The second one asked about military members and their fidelity versus their spouses. That's not even an issue in this story, in that Kate, Erin and Leah are not spouses to Rick.**

 **If you have a legitimate question, not just a personal opinion, find a way to contact me.**

 **Swordwriter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Twelve: Desert Lion, Desert Rose.**

 **Ben Gurion International Airport, Tel Aviv Israel**

Leah Winegard's excitement was almost palpable. It had been a very long two months for her. The El-Al flight from the United States was now landing. Rick's luggage was pre-cleared under diplomatic tags. The first- class passengers deplaned first, and then she saw him. Striding along with just the barest of hitch in his stride. He was wearing a light-weight tan business suit and a tan fedora. _He looks delicious, I could just eat him up. Or let him eat me!_ She blushed red at the salacious thought.

He passed through customs and she was waiting for him. She ran into his arms and kissed him hungrily. He returned the kiss, but a little stiffly. She instantly knew that something was off, but decided to gloss over it for now.

"Rick, Love, I've missed you so much. Can you come home with me now?"

"I've missed you too, Leah. I'll be there as soon as I can, you know that I have to check in with IDF headquarters first and get my staff settled." She pouted a little then sighed.

"I know, but please don't be any longer than you have to be." She kissed him again.

"I won't be." _She's going to want to make love as soon as I get there. And damn it, I want to. But I can't, not until we talk. I'm not looking forward to that at all. The last thing I want to do is hurt her but I have to be honest with her._

An Israeli captain (Seren) came up to Rick. He didn't salute, as Rick was in civilian clothes. He said;

"Tat Aluf, I am Seren Rosenberg. If you will please come with me, I have a car waiting for you and transportation for your staff. Your luggage is already loaded. They went to a nondescript Mercedes Benz and got in. Rick and the captain in the back. A corporal was driving and a sergeant holding an Uzi sat in the front passenger seat. The trip to IDF headquarters was short. Rick reported to Rav Aluf (Lieutenant General) Egan, the chief of staff.

"Brigadier General Rodgers reporting as ordered sir."

"Welcome to the IDF Tat Aluf. You're going to have to remember that while you're here. Tat Aluf Reinhard Schloss. Your cover names. How's your Hebrew?"

"I've got a "sleeping dictionary".

"You and your staff will spend the next week in an intense course in Hebrew. Its interactive, computer based, with a sleep hypnosis component. It will give you enough to get by. All the senior officers that you will be dealing with speak fluent English."

"Sir, my command Sergeant Major and my executive officer are both Jewish and already speak Hebrew."

"Very well. See the adjutant for your billeting assignment and that of your staff. Change into uniform before leaving headquarters. You'll have the weekend off and we'll begin work on Monday. You will meet your senior officers at that time. One more thing. Until such time as Aluf Mishne Freidman is fully trained, you are in command."

"Command sir? I'm just an adviser."

"You are the adviser, but also, the interim commander. Dismissed Tat Aluf."

After changing into Israeli uniform and picking up the billeting assignments, Rick gathered his staff, had them change into uniform ready to head to quarters. The same Mercedes sedan was waiting for him, as was a small bus for his staff. They drove to the officer's billeting area. Rick had a bungalow to himself. It was small, but adequate. It had a living room, a study, one bedroom, a kitchen and bathroom and a small patio. He unpacked, put his things away. Then inspected the kitchen. The refrigerator was fully stocked as were the cupboards, there was even a coffee maker with a selection of coffees.

He heard a knock at his door. He opened it to see Captain Rosenberg. *

"Rav Seren Winegard's compliments sir. I believe that she is expecting you for dinner. Your car is waiting."

"Thank you, Captain. Give me five minutes to freshen my shave."

"Yes sir."

True to his word, Rick was ready to go in five minutes. It was only a ten-minute ride to Leah's apartment. Rick stepped out of the car, then leaned down and said;

"I won't be needing the car any further, this evening, Captain."

"But sir, security."

"I'm armed Captain and I've been taking care of myself for a long time. You're dismissed."

Leah had heard the car arrive and was waiting for Rick, with the door open. As soon as he stepped through the door, she closed it and was in his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Welcome home, Love." The welcome home, rather than welcome back, set off alarm bells in Rick's head. Tonight, was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated.

Leah stepped back and gave him an admiring glance.

"You look so handsome and right in our uniform. Let me get my camera."

"Leah, wait. Please sit down we need to talk."

A chill ran up Leah's spine, those words never boded well, whatever language they were delivered in. She sat on the couch as Rick began to pace. He walked up and down for a minute or two, then sat beside her.

"Leah, I'm sorry. Something happened in New York, that I never wanted to happen, never anticipated happening."

She interrupted him. "You met someone else, didn't you? You don't love me anymore."

He shook his head.

"No, Leah, that's the worst part. I still do love you. But I love her too. And no, I didn't just meet her, I've known her for several years. She is Kate Beckett. My muse and the inspiration for Nikki Heat. I have loved her for most of that time, but thought she didn't love me in return. I worked with her, or rather shadowed her at the New York police department for two tears, was her unofficial partner. Then things got complicated. I fell for her, let her stay with my family after her apartment was blown up. She moved out after she got her new apartment, but nothing had happened between us."

He paused. "May I have a glass of water, please." She nodded, got up and got him the water.

"Thank you. Shortly after that, we worked a case with another detective. She slowly pushed me away. I didn't know it, at the time, but she pushed away because she was scared. She told me, when I went home, that she loved me, at the time, but was afraid, because she'd lost people she loved. I had just received a request from the army to report on active duty but hadn't decided. Then we had a serious disagreement. I decided to accept the Army's offer and left the precinct.

Shortly after I volunteered, the army recalled active reserve officers. At that time, she didn't even know that I was a reserve officer and she didn't find out until I was already gone.

He took a large gulp of water and continued.

"She came to me at a beach party, apologized and asked me to forgive her, which I did. But I was still hurt and angry. I forgave her but didn't do anything else. I had a short affair with an old friend, which I shouldn't have done. It wasn't fair to her. When I deployed, I put all my energy and thought into my mission. I was still trying to deny or bury my love for Kate and thought that I had succeeded when I met you. I do love you, Leah but I knew from the start, that it wasn't deep enough for a life-time commitment. When you proposed that we would have our year together, while I am in Israel, I thought it ideal. It would be over when I went home and we both would have fond memories of our time together.

When my mother and daughter came to visit, neither of them told me that Kate Beckett had been spending a lot of time with them. Basically, she and Alexis were bonding. I've told you about Alexis' mother. When I got home, Kate was waiting, with my family, to welcome me home.

The night after I got home, my mother and daughter held a small dinner party for me, inviting my friends from the precinct, including, Kate Beckett."

He took another drink of water.

"Toward the end of the party, I had a panic attack and passed out. It turns out that I have PTSD. That's why I had to spend the extra time in New York, getting initial treatment for it and am continuing treatment here. It's under control for now. But let me get back to my explanation.

The next morning, when I came out of my bedroom, Kate was in the kitchen with Alexis and mother. She'd spent the night holding me. Nothing but that. I was sedated Over the next few days, she told me and convinced me that she is in love with me. And I am with her. I didn't want this to happen, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Yes, we were intimate. I told her about you and my promise to you. To my surprise, she told me that while she didn't like it, she was willing to accept the situation until I came home for good. Then I would be hers, exclusively."

"I gave her my promise for when I return. I know that you are deeply hurt, Leah and perhaps you don't want anything further to do with me and I can accept that. It's entirely your decision."

The tears were streaming down Leah's face as she said;

"Give me some time to think about this Rick. I will call you tomorrow. But for now, I think that you should go back to your quarters." After he left, she threw herself down on her bed and cried.

Rick got back to the base, ate a tasteless dinner in the officer's club, went back to his quarters, took a bottle of Glenlivet out of his luggage and had several stiff drinks.

About eleven o'clock the following morning, Leah called Rick and asked him to come over/

Despite the concealer she'd used, Rick could still see the shadows under her eyes. Her eyes were clear, (thanks to eye drops) but still a little puffy. She wore a light summer dress. She invited him in, offered him a glass of wine, then sat on the couch, patting the place beside her.

"Rick, I have a decision to make. Therefore, I want you to go through the details of your story with Kate Becket. From the very start, till now."

"It won't be easy to hear, Leah or easy for me to tell."

"I know, but I need to hear all of it."

So, Rick went over all of it, from the moment she took him in over the copycat case, to shadowing her, falling for, basing a book series, the apartment bombing, rescuing her, to Demming and the fight. The time that Kate had spent with Alexis and Martha and full details of everything, up till now. It took him nearly three hours and several glasses of wine. At the end he was exhausted. She thought for a while, then said;

"Rick, I am hurt, I won't deny it. But I have to be realistic. Despite what we'd agreed to, I was hoping against hope that you would stay with me after our year was up. It was a foolish hope, for you clearly explained that you would never be an expatriate, never see Israel as your home. And last night, it was very clear to me that I would never be happy in leaving Israel. So, if you still love me, even a little. I want what we promised. If I can't have your love forever, I will have what you can give me, for the time we have. I really want to hate your Kate, but I can't. I understand what it feels like to love and want you. "

They spent the afternoon, just talking, had a light supper and that night they made love. It was sweet and gentle, but a little melancholy for both of them. They both knew that it wouldn't ever be the same as it was before, couldn't be. There would always be a tension, a limiting of their emotions. The weekend passed all too quickly. Monday morning, Duty called.

 _ **Camp Rabin, Tel Aviv. Israel.**_ Monday morning, 09:00 hours.

"Room Attention."

Lieutenant General David Egan walked onto the stage.

"At ease, please take your seats. We are here today to begin the formation and training of a new type of unit within the armored corps. The Desert Lion Brigade, Armored Cavalry. You men here today, are to be, when fully trained, the brigade, battalion, squadron and company commanders. I would like to introduce you to your primary training officer and interim brigade commander, Tat Aluf Reinhard Schloss."

Sgan Aluf Zevi Rubin leaned over to Rav Seren Ari Bergman and whispered;

"Reinhard Schloss, my ass. That's the Desert Lion himself, Richard Rodgers. I was with the task force. Who do they think they're fooling?"

"Obviously the press and our adversaries." There was a low buzz of comments all over the room.

"That's enough chatter, gentlemen. This morning's briefing is just to introduce yourselves to each other and get a brief overview of the new unit. Tat Aluf, if you please."

"Seren Weiss, is this room secure?" Rick asked the security service captain.

"Yes sir, it was electronically swept ten minutes ago and there are sentries posted at all entrances."

"Thank you, Captain. Obviously from your reaction, a number of you know who I really am, so we'll drop the pretense, for now. This is a high security matter and if it is leaked, the leaker will be found and dealt with by Aman, Mossad or Shin Bet."

The tactical doctrine that I am going to teach you, is not a radical departure from what you already know. It is simply a different way of employing your assets. The armor approach you are using depends more on pure shock power. Head on meeting engagements.

Cavalry tactics are dependent more on striking quickly and getting out. Hit them on the flanks, and where they're not looking. Disrupt their lines of communication and supply. Also screening the enemy from our movements.

It will also mean giving our reconnaissance forces enough firepower to make decisive strikes if the opportunity arises, without getting bogged down in set-piece battles. We will, however have enough conventional armor and mechanized infantry to function as a main force brigade. The organization of the armor and infantry units will not change. The changes will be in the reconnaissance and support units. Gentlemen, I won't go into detail, this morning. There are manuals and tables of organization packets for each of you. Pick them up and begin studying them. G-1 and G-4 officers stay behind. The rest of you, dismissed until 13:00.

Sgan Aluf Aaron Abrams was the G-1, personnel staff officer, Sgan Aluf Bartholomew Harel, the G-4, the supply staff officer.

"Colonel Abrams, I need you to be as selective as you can be in selecting the men for this brigade. I don't want anybody that doesn't want to be in it. In other words, as much as possible, volunteers not conscripts. This unit will often be the tip of the spear, the eyes of the army.

Colonel Harel, I am going to give you a list of what I think are the best vehicles and weapons for the mission, Obviously, that can only be suggestions. The politicians and moneymen will have final say. Gentlemen, time is of the essence. I will be here for one year, maximum. The brigade, or at least a reinforced regiment will have to be up and running by the time I leave. Under no circumstances, will I extend that time."

Promptly at 13:00 the briefing reconvened. This time with just the Israeli senior officer trainees. The brigade commander designate, his executive officer, The battalion and squadron commanders. The company and troop commanders would meet their counterparts as the units were actually formed. I will be working mostly with Aluf Freidman.: I would like to introduce Colonel Samuel Levine, my executive officer who will be working with Aluf Baum. Lieutenant Colonel Harold Orison, Armor who will be working with Sgan Aluf Kaufman on the cavalry squadron. Lieutenant Colonel Jeff O'Connor, Armor who will be working with Sgan Aluf Adler the armor battalion." He continued introducing the rest of his senior staff their Israeli counterparts.

"Last, but certainly not least, my Command Sergeant Major, Daniel Morgenstern." A coffee break was taken at 15:00, then the meeting continued until 17:00. Rick called Leah and told her that he wouldn't be seeing her that night, he was too tired. He would grab dinner at the officer's mess and sleep in his quarters. He would see her in the morning, when she reported for duty. She was still his liaison officer and aide. They were so busy that first week, that they really didn't have the free time or the energy to spend together, until Friday night, when Leah asked Rick to have supper with her and her parents.

Saturday night, Leah asked Rick to spend the night with her. Despite everything, she still craved his presence and his lovemaking. She knew that she would have to, but didn't know how she was going to be able to give him up. In the early morning hours, as he lay sleeping, her tears soaked her pillow. Over the ensuing few months, Rick did keep his promise to Leah, although they didn't make love as frequently as they had before. Partly, of course due to the changed situation but mostly because there was so much to be done and so little time to do it. Rick and his staff worked as hard to train the Israeli officers and men as the Israelis did to learn. Twelve and sixteen -hour days were not unusual.

Rick sat in his office, astonished that four months had already gone by, the training was going well. They had most of the officers and men they needed and about a third of the new equipment. They were using older equipment as substitutes in training. He had successfully negotiated with Chenowith Racing to produce a newer version of their Desert patrol vehicles for the reconnaissance role. Slightly larger with a more powerful engine and a four, rather than three-man crew. They would eventually receive twenty of them, equipping one platoon of the reconnaissance troop. They wouldn't be in place for another three months. The other three platoons were equipped with British built Scimitar MK.2 armored reconnaissance vehicles. An old basic design, upgraded and modernized. Tracked, but smaller and faster than the M-3 Bradley's with a much smaller heat signature they carried a three- man crew and were armed with a 30 mm canon, a coaxial 7.62 mm machine gun and MAPAT or Nimrod anti-tank missiles. BAE systems had been glad to receive the order, as the British army hadn't ordered as many as hoped.

The troop headquarters had two drone control vehicles and drones. In addition, two LAV-25 air defense vehicles were attached. Armed with a GAU12 25 mm Gatling gun and two Stinger missile pods. All the men of the reconnaissance troop were armed with CQC version of the FN SCAR-L 5.56mm rifle, the Sig-Sauer P-226 9mm pistol and a combat knife.

The other three troops of the cavalry squadron were equipped with M-3A2 Bradley Cavalry fighting vehicles. The M-3 Cavalry Fighting Vehicles

Israel had found it more expedient to simply transfer one battalion of Mercava IV Main Battle Tanks to the brigade and call up a reserve battalion to regular service, than to order all new tanks at once. The infantry battalion that had served in the 309th, volunteered, to a man for the Desert Lion brigade. They were using their old M-113 Zelda's, in training but would be equipped with M-2A1 Infantry Fighting Vehicles. (Israel bought some and were building some under license. The infantry troops were armed with the SCAR-H 7.62 battle rifles.

The artillery battalion had one firing battery of 155mm self-propelled howitzers, one firing battery of 105 mm self-propelled howitzers. One air defense battery of LAV-25's and the headquarters battery. The one unit that had never been used, this way before, was an air cavalry troop consisting of a four aircraft platoon of AH-64 Apache attack helicopters and a second platoon of UH-60 Blackhawks. This unit was attached from the air force rather than assigned.

Rick prayed that the brigade would be equipped and trained enough to stand on its own before he left, because there was absolutely no way that he would extend. The unit was established, enough for Israel to announce the formation of the _**Desert Lion Brigade,**_ without specifying just what kind of brigade it was. The brigade's shoulder patch showed the dark head of a snarling lion on a tan background. The brigade commander was named. Tat Aluf Reinhard Schloss.

The subterfuge didn't fool Kate for a minute and she wasn't happy about it. She knew very well who Reinhard Schloss was. Kate had been faithful to her word. As beautiful as she was, she was constantly being asked for dates, especially when she and Lanie went for a girl's night out. The first time, Lanie pressured Kate into going to a dance club. Kate danced a few dances but refused any slow dances and fended off a number of propositions, mostly politely, but one man made the mistake of grabbing Kate's ass. He found himself, sobering up in jail, charged with assaulting a police officer. Nor was he allowed to plead it down. After that, Kate insisted on restaurants, the Old Haunt or Molly's where old friend O'Leary hung out.

She e-mailed Rick, every night and sent letters every other day. Often sending photos of Alexis, Martha and her. Occasionally one of Ryan, Esposito or Captain Montgomery, she asked him to frequently send photos of himself, to reassure her that he was alright.

Despite their personal problems, Leah was still working with Rick as his aide and liaison officer and been promoted Sgan Aluf. (Lieutenant Colonel) After the fourth month, Leah began easing back to the way she'd been before. She could see how stressed Rick was and feared a relapse of the PTSD, despite the continued treatment. She thought to herself; _No matter what, I still love Rick. And if this time is all I have with him, I'm a fool to waste any of it. This is natures way reducing stress. Mine as well as his._ As Rick got up from his desk and reached for his beret, Leah said;

"Rick, please come to dinner tonight and stay the night with me. You can pull your surprise inspection in the morning. Please, you need to relax and so do I." Rick agreed. . Leah cooked a simple meal of lamb, rice and lentils. After supper, they watched television and talked, drinking a little wine. About ten, Leah said;

"Please come to bed, love." Rick sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots and socks, then stood and began to unbutton his jacket. Leah pushed his hands away.

"Please, let me do that." She removed his jacket, shirt and undershirt, then his trousers, leaving him in his underwear. He then returned the favor, slowly undressing her down to her panties He began kissing her, a little surprised how quickly she opened her mouth to him, eager, tongues dueling for dominance. It wasn't long before she tilted her head, offering the slim, elegant column of her neck to his kisses. He focused on her pulse point, drawing a moan from her as he nipped it, lightly then soothed it with his tongue.

He lay her back on the bed and paid loving attention to her breasts, gently sucking on one already stiff nipple, while gently tweaking its twin. Leah was uttering mewls of pleasure, which ended in a gasp as her first orgasm hit her. She barely felt her panties sliding down her legs, but her hips arched off the bed as his mouth found her core. She chanted his name, over and over till she screamed out her second orgasm. She couldn't wait anymore. She reached down and guided him into her, arching to take him in as deeply as she could, establishing a rhythm as old as mankind and as new as each couple achieved it. He didn't last long, but long enough for her to reach her third release and take him with her.

They lay in the afterglow for only a few minutes before his exhaustion took him into a deep, restful sleep. She lay, watching him, for a few minutes, rejoicing and mourning at the same time. She finally slept, his chest, her pillow. Dreaming of a future she couldn't have.

 _ **Camp Rabin, Tel Aviv, Israel, seven months later.**_

The Desert Lion Brigade stood in formation, called to attention as General Egan walked to the center of the reviewing stand.

"Aluf Mishne Friedman, Center March." Colonel Mishne Freidman came forward and saluted. Egan returned it.

"Aluf Mishne Freidman, after satisfactory completion you are appointed Officer commanding the Desert Lion Brigade, Relieving Tat Aluf Reinhard Schloss. Tat Aluf Schloss, Center March. Rick came forward, Saluted General Egan, then exchanged salutes with Colonel Freidman.

"I relieve you, Sir." Freidman said.

"I stand relieved." Rick replied. The two men stood side by side and faced the brigade,

"Brigade, Pass in review." Colonel Freidman commanded. Rick, with his staff behind him, beamed with pride as the unit he and his staff had trained passed in review. It wasn't at full brigade strength yet, really only a reinforced regiment but it had the title and had exceeded expectations during training. Rick wasn't done yet, he still had a month to go, but he'd spend that month as an observer while the brigade went through training.

 _Kate, I can hardly believe it. It's almost over and in just a month I'll be home. Home with you. I love you and have missed you so much. I am so ready to begin our life together. Thankfully, I don't have a lot left to do. The brigade is going on maneuvers, but I am only an observer and evaluator. General Freidman is a fine officer, the brigade is in good hands. I am not surprised that Colonel Levine and Command Sergeant Major Morgenstern have chosen to retire from the U.S. Army and settle in Israel, accepting positions in the IDF. Both men are Jewish. I'm getting short, Babe, pretty soon I'll be too short to see over the top of my boots. I love you, I always will. Rick._ (If you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans)

Kate read Rick's e-mail. A soft smile gracing her face. She could start planning her wedding.

 _ **The Negev, one week later.**_

The brigade was on maneuvers in the desert. Everything seemed to be going well, but for some reason, Rick was uneasy. His sixth sense was tingling, which was why he was riding in a modified Merkava MBT rather than in one of the mobile command posts. Against Rick's advice, Colonel Freidman had acquired one of the Stryker command and control vehicles. A very bad idea to stand out like that.

The brigade was nearing the end of the patrol range, when a Mi-24 Russian built attack helicopter popped up from behind a ridgeline and loosed a volley of missiles, then dropped out of sight. The Stryker took two direct hits, as did an accompanying Humvee. Castle cursed as the Mi-24 popped up again and loosed a second volley of missiles, that this time didn't hit anything. He could see vehicles coming over the ridgeline, firing as they came.

Rick's radio crackled to life.

"Old Lion, Old Lion, this is Lion Cub. Young Lion is dead and I'm wounded. You must assume command." Rick cursed again.

"All lion units, this is Old Lion. I assume command. Call sign Lion Six. Go to formation bravo four. ROE is weapons free. Commence firing as you have a target. Speedy Gonzalez units fall back. Skysweepers forward. The brigade was spreading out, meeting the enemy threat.

Besides the Stryker and the Humvee, Rick could see two of the Merkava's out of action and one of the M-3's burning. Fortunately for the brigade, the enemy had engaged at long range and their fire control wasn't as good as it should have been. The MBT.s were now spread out and returning fire. In that critical first few minutes, three T-72's and two BMP's had been knocked out. Unbeknownst to Rick, the enemy had made a crucial mistake. Their spies had only seen the recon troop leave at dusk. The rest of the brigade had after dark, in staggered intervals. The enemy had expected on a single company on patrol. They were a battalion size unit, though not a named battalion. They were an ad hoc group of disgruntled Iranians and Palestinians, much like ISIS thrown together, armed and equipped by Russia.

Their purpose to embarrass Israel and the United States through surrogates. They wanted to capture and interrogate prisoners about the capabilities of the new Israeli unit, then retreat into Syria, while doing as much damage as possible. The e4xpected to meet an experienced combat commander.

To make matters worse for them, their observers were green troops. The brigade being in column, dust obscured much of it. Thinking it was only the reported company he reported that. The enemy commander ordered the advance. As he came into the clear, he realized, to his horror, his mistake. Frantically, he ordered recall. It was far too late. They had drawn Israeli blood.

The Hind pilot knew that his unit needed help. He only had two missiles left. popped back up to use them, which brought him into the sights of the LAV-25 ADV's. The Hind was designed to shrug off a hit or two. Not six within millicycles of each other, one of which flew right up its tailpipe.

The Islamic troops would have been wiser to fight it out as well as they could, then surrender. They chose to turn and run, which earned them the contempt of the Desert Lions. Rick ordered:

"Full pursuit. Not one of them escapes. They can surrender or die." The enemy commander made the same mistake as the Iranian commanders had done. His vehicle was a "Command tank" Easily identified. Rick saw it. He called out;

"Gunner, target, front, seven hundred meters. Command tank. Load LEHAT missile. A moment later the loader called "Up"

"Fire" The resulting explosion lifted the turret out of its ring and dropped on the ground ten meters away. Six more vehicles were destroyed before the second in command called for his people to halt and surrender. The brigade's most important catch was the Russian advisor with the terrorists. He'd been knocked unconscious when his vehicle was hit. He woke up in an Israeli military hospital, handcuffed to his bed.

A tired and furious General Rodgers reported to General Egan, to debrief him.

"With all due respect, sir, this shouldn't have happened. I was ordered to observe Colonel Friedman, with orders not to override his decisions. He should have put the drones in the air and had the light scouts farther out. He did neither and paid the ultimate price for it. Unfortunately, he got good men killed and several valuable vehicles destroyed or damaged. Now he has to be replaced. So do the vehicles. They can be. Highly trained troops, not so easily."

General Egan scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I know, Tat Aluf, I know. That is why I have to ask you to stay on temporarily as commander."

Rick shook his head.

"Very temporarily, I'm tired and I want to go home to my family. I will extend my stay by two weeks, no more than that. Colonel Weissman should be out of the hospital and back on his feet by then. And, as you know, Colonel Levine is staying and transferring to The IDF. He can advise Colonel Weismann.

General Egan smiled.

"Very well, Tat Aluf. Thank you for that. You're not Israeli, or even Jewish but you have given more to Israel than we can ever repay."

Kate Beckett read Rick's e-mail.

 _My darling Kate, as you will soon hear, in the news, there has been a short battle in the desert, while brigade was on a final training and evaluation mission. Colonel Freidman was killed and Colonel Weismann wounded. I was asked to resume command. I agreed, but only for two weeks beyond the stated time. Don't worry Sweetheart, I am taking no more chances. I'm not going into the field again. I am coming home to you._

 _Rick._

 _ **Camp Rabin, Tel Aviv, Israel, Five weeks later.**_

Once again, the Desert Lion Brigade stood at attention on the parade ground. General Egan commanded;

"Aluf Weismann center march." Weisman saluted the general the saluted Rick and the change of command ritual was repeated. Then General Egan commanded; Attention to orders. With the consent of the Knesset, Tat Aluf Reinhard Schloss is retired from service, Also, with the consent of the Knesset Brigadier General Richard A. Rodgers, United States Army is awarded the Medal of Valor, with the grateful thanks of all Israel. The name and fame of the Desert Lion will live as long as there is an Israel."

That evening, after a farewell dinner, Rick, once more in U.S. uniform, stood outside near the departure gate at Ben Gurion. He held a tearful Leah in his arms.

"Leah, you have been a wonderful, companion, a godsend to me when I needed you most. Beautiful loving, supportive, a fantastic lover. Everything a man could want. If things were different, you would be the perfect life mate. But they are not. I can't be completely happy in Israel, and you never would be in America. I have loved you and always will. Goodbye Love."

He Kissed her. With tears streaming she said;

"I've cherished our time together, Rick. No man has ever meant as much to me as you. But as you told me, the heart wants what the heart wants. Go to your forever love. Do not worry, I will eventually find mine. Think of me, from time to time. I will always love you. Goodbye, my love."

Kate, Martha and Alexis stood with their arms around each other, watching the arrival board, only interested in one listing. _El Al flight 1430 out of Tel Aviv direct to New York. ETA 12 minutes._ The twelve minutes seemed like an hour to the three women until they saw the glistening blue and white 787 appear over the runway. They breathed a sigh of relief as the aircraft touched down then taxied to the arrival gate. Kate's heart jumped when she saw Rick clear customs. She shrieked, happily as she ran to him and jumped into his arms, winding her arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. She kissed him, hungrily. He returned the kiss. Then chuckled.

"Kate Beckett, indulging in a major PDA here? I'm shocked." She grinned at him.

"Here or anywhere Babe, anywhere, anytime. Let's go home." After Alexis and Martha greeted Rick, the four of them walked to Rick's SUV. Rick had one arm around Kate, the other around Alexis.

After a catered lunch at the loft, Martha said;

"Alexis and I are going to the movies then shopping and to dinner. My dears. Use the time wisely. Rick's poor uniform shirt was sacrificed to Kate's impatience, buttons flying then skittering across the floor. Rick was a little more careful with Kate's expensive silk blouse, but it took her fifteen minutes to find her soaked and torn panties under the bed

 _ ***Author's note; I will use each Israeli's title the first time he or she appears in this part the story. After that I will refer to them by familiar ranks.**_

 _ **Please Review. Honest constructive criticism will be listened to. Cowardly, spiteful trolls will be deleted.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


End file.
